I Wanna See You Strip For Me
by Roxification
Summary: Brittany visits a strip club for the first time in her life. A Latin beauty happens to be a dancer there.
1. Chapter 1

It was supposed to be a normal Satuday night for her. Go out with her best friends Rachel and Puck, drink a lot, and stumbling home at the end of the night, passing out next to the small Jewish girl and waking up hungover in a chokehold. (Rachel is very cuddly in her sleep.)

But tonight, Brittany S. Pierce's world is gonna be turned upside down. The tall blonde is currently standing in her bathroom, applying her make -up and fixing her hair next to her best friend. Laughing at the funny open-mouthed face Rachel makes when applying her mascara, Brittany tries to find her perfume.

''So, I guess we will see Quinn again tonight huh?'' Brittany asks Rachel with a grin. The short brunette lets out a hum of acknowledgement, but Brittany doesn't miss the way her cheeks turn a slightly redder shade than a couple of seconds ago.

You see, every Saturdaynight they take turns in deciding to which club they are going to for the night. Puck always chooses this club called _Wonder. _It's a nice club, with good music to dance on. But Puck doesn't like going there for the music. No, Puck actually thinks he has a change with one of the bartenders. The girl is slightly shorter than Britt, with short blonde hair, and gorgeous hazel eyes. Dresses like she goes to church every day, but Brittany knows better. Last week, they went to _Wonders _again. Only when Brittany had to go to the restroom, she spotted two familiar faces, well bodies, pressed to the wall, heavily making out. After couching, Rachel and Quinn jumped apart, and the short haired blonde made a bee line for the exit, leaving a flustered Jewish girl behind.

''Well, we haven't really _talked_ since that night you walked in on us.'' Rachel explains as she snatches Brittany's perfume and sprays it on her wrists and neck. Brittany just smiles at her, and continues to fix her hair.

''Didn't you get her number?'' Britt asks. Rachel blinks slowly, and shakes her head in defeat.

''After she walked out I haven't seen her since. I guess she panicked.'' Rachel sighs. Brittany takes a step towards her friend, and presses a soft peck to her cheek.

''It's gonna be alright though. We're going to party tonight, and you're going to forget her for the night. That is if Puck chooses something else tonight.'' Brittany chuckles. Rachel smiles and nods. Hopefully this will be a fun night.

**XxXxXxXx**

Another sleazy guy with a lot of money. Luckily he isn't allowed to kiss her, otherwise she would have brushed her teeth about 15 times this evening already. It's 10:30 pm. Pretty early for a strip club, but some men have a curfew. Wouldn't want to make the wife worried, who is probably putting their kids to bed, while their loving husbands are waiting with a dollar bill in their mouths, waiting for one of the dancers to come and get it.

There are usually two ways of 'collecting' the bills as the dancers would call it. Either they pull their boobs together and the guy puts it there with his mouth, or they can just put it in the waistband of their panties. And then there are the private lapdance you can buy. 20 dollars for about five minutes in a small booth, which turns as soon as you take place in it, shielding you from the rest of the club, and giving you some private time with the dancer. If they like you, they go completely naked. If they don't, you're probably just going to see boobs.

And then there is the dance for 50 dollars. The dancer takes the costumer upstairs, towards a couch, and goes all out. You're allowed to touch, just no kisses. It's fun for about twelve minutes. Hey, whatever the costumer wants right?

The club looks really classy for a strip club. Not at all what you would think of when you think about a strip club. When you walk in, immediately to your right is the bar, where you can buy drinks, or change your money for one dollar bills. Right across from the bar is a huge stage, with two poles. The stage is used for solo performances, or the whole group at once. If you work the whole night you might get two or three solo performances, and you'll do probably two group performances. For the rest the dancers walk to the club, drinking, and doing private lapdances. That brings in the real dough.

The dancers are currently preparing a group performance. It'll be the first one of the evening, and you can tell that there are some nerves, as always.

''Hey Santana, do you think you're going home with the most money again?'' Her co worker Lindsay asks as she walks over to the tiny Latina and pulls her into her lap. Santana lowers her mouth to Lindsay's neck, and places a soft kiss there, earning a soft sigh from the tall blonde girl.

''You know it Linds. I need to pay my rent tomorrow. I may have to go naked half of the time.'' Santana sighs. The raven haired beauty is definitely a favorite. With her body of steel, abs nicely visible, legs that go on for days, even if she's the shortest of them all, and her face and hair that just make every guy melt, Santana definitely knows how to use her looks in her advantage.

''Just imagine they're hot girls San, you can do it.'' Lindsay says as she kisses Santana softly on her lips. You see, Santana is not attracted to men at all. She finds them disgusting most of the time. And Lindsay is a lesbian too. They use each other from time to time to blow of some steam so to speak. She wouldn't call them fuck buddies though, they're good friends. Plus, Santana regularly takes home a girl from other clubs in the neighborhood. All one night stands though, usually they are already gone by the time she wakes up.

''Yeah I know, I'll live.'' She says as she kisses Lindsay one last time before standing up and walking over to her own station, applying a new layer of lip gloss and body spray. Then a tall man with short dark hair walks in, looking stoned as ever.

''Girls, show time in five.'' The man says to the girls. He throws a wink at Santana's direction, who just rolls her eyes in response. Finn apparently doesn't know the meaning of the word 'Lesbian'. She stands up, and walks over to where the stage is, along with the other 5 dancers.

''Okay bitches, let's do this.'' The Latina says before walking up on the stage.

**XxXxXxXx**

It's 00:30 am. Time to go into town.

Drinking a whole bottle of wine before you go out? Not the best choice. Brittany is already stumbling across the sidewalk, occasionally being held up straight by Rachel or Puck.

''So Puck, where are we going tonight?'' Rachel asks. Natually she hopes he will say _Wonders. _However, when she sees the sly grin on Puck's face, she has a bad feeling they are going someplace else.

''Were going to spend a lot of money tonight.'' Puck responds. Brittany who is trying to do an impression of Michael Jackson by moonwalking on the sidewalk, snaps her head up when she hears Puck talk.

''What do you mean? Where are we going Puck?'' She asks. Puck just shakes his head, and chuckles.

''Somewhere you girls have never been before. And believe me when I say you're going to love it.

**XxXxXxXx**

''Thanks baby.'' Santana says as a chubby guy with foggy glasses stuffs another dollar bill in her panties. _Ugh _she thinks. _Those guys are so gross. Glad I just have to keep it up another three and a half hours. _

It's now time for Santana to walk around the bar, and seeing if anyone is interested in a private lapdance. She sits next to Lindsay on one of the couches, and sips on her drink. She looks around, and doesn't see a guy she finds even slightly attractive. Tommy, the bartender comes up to her, and gives her a description of a guy who just paid for a lapdance from her. She walks over to him, and taps his shoulder. When he turns around, Santana almost bursts out laughing, but she is a professional, so she just winks and takes his hand, dragging him to one of the boots.

The guy is probably just insecure about himself, because the way he sits down and carefully palms his crotch, Santana can tell he is not used to beautiful women around him. Trying to put him at ease, she straddles his lap, her boobs in his face, and the guy pushes his glasses further up his nose and stops breathing for a second. She takes her top off and throws it towards him. He doesn't catch it, he is too mesmerized with her boobs. She guesses he never saw those before either.

She walks over to him again, swaying her hips to the beat of the music, and turns around, before lowering herself and grinding her ass into the guy's lap. _Is that a..? Ewww! _Santana thinks as she feels something hard poke her left but cheek. _God, men are disgusting! This is the third already this evening! _Backing away, she turns around and dances for the guy with a foot of distance between them. After a couple of seconds, the lights go off in the booth, the dance is over. Patting him on the shoulder, Santana slides the booth open, and goes backstage to freshen up and to put her bra back on.

A couple of minutes later, she walks back into the club, a sultry smile playing on her lips, what she would like to call her pokerface. Another easy twenty bucks. On to the next one.

**XxXxXxXx**

''A strip club? Seriously Puck?'' Rachel scoffs at him as they stand in front of a club called _Hands Off. _Brittany on the other hand seems very happy with Pucks decision, as she already walks inside. The security guy looks at Brittany like he is seeing a ghost, because girls almost _never_ go to strip clubs. Puck and Rachel walk up to her. Puck is the only one who has to pay for entrance, which is free for the ladies. They walk inside, and Puck goes to order drinks for them, while Rachel drags Brittany towards a good place to sit. They find a table close to the stage, and sit down, looking around. Hmm, this is not so bad as the image she had of stripclubs, Brittany thinks. Maybe this night will be fun after all.

**XxXxXxXx**

Santana is relaxing on the couch for the dancers, when three new costumers walk in. Her eyes nearly bulge out of her head, and she almost spits her drink out. Because inwalks the most gorgeous girl she has ever seen. She can tell right away that she's drunk though, but Santana doesn't care. She just hopes the girl wants her for a private lapdance, because she can't freaking wait to get up in her grill.

**XxXxXxXx**

Brittany is looking in awe at the sexy dancers all over the club. But one especially stands out. Gorgeous black hair, caramel skin, and a body to die for. If Brittany buys a private lapdance, it will definitely be from her. Puck comes back with 3 tequila shots and 3 glasses of Jack Daniels and coke. After they drank their shots, Brittany begins to slowly sip on her Jack. Sure she is completely wasted by now, but she still wants to remember something of this night.

''So Britt, ready for your first lapdance?'' Puck asks as he fishes a twenty dollar bill out of his pocket. Brittany grins, and nods excitedly.

''Okay tiger, who in here do you want a lapdance from?'' Puck asks. Looking around, Brittany spots the beautiful Latina again, this time she's talking to one of the guys, but he has his hands on her thighs. A spark of jealousy jolts through her body as she points at the breathtaking girl.

''Her. I want a dance from her.'' Brittany says to her friend.

''Okay you got it.'' With that, he walks away, and pays the bartender. Behind her in the mirror, Brittany sees the sexy Latina walk up to her. Suddenly she becomes nervous. But those nerves disappear as soon as she feels a warm hand on her back, and lips on her ear.

''Come on sexy, time for your treat.'' The raven haired beauty speaks in a raspy voice. Brittany just smiles goofily and let her being led to one of the booths. Santana guides her to sit on the small seat, and turns the booth. She throws a few coins in a machine, and the lights go on. Brittany is hypnotized. The erotic dancer turns around and sways her hips seductively from side to side. Her lacy red bra comes off first, and Brittany almost explodes in her seat. Her perky dark nipples are right there. If she stands up, she could just push the dancer to the wall and.. _No, stay put Britt. It's her job. You're just another costumer. _

But as the caramel colored beauty straddles her lap, and basically pushes her boobs in Brittany's face, the blonde girl can't keep her hands to herself. Her hands come to rest on the back of the smaller girls thighs, and she places a shy kiss to the girls collarbone. If the dancer doesn't accept it, she'll just blame it on the alcohol.

But the dancer doesn't. She keeps grinding her hips in the girls lap, and whispers into her ear.

''What is your name baby?'' The dancer husks in her ear, letting her lips graze her earlobe. Brittany almost can't process everything that's going on, she is _that_ turned on. But her brain manages to process the question.

''B-brittany.'' She stutters. She hears a throaty chuckle, and the erotic dancer backs away from her, and sways her hips again. This time she hooks her thumbs in the waistband of her panties, and pulls them down smooth long legs. Brittany stops breathing for a second, her eyes focused on the Latina's nicely trimmed pussy. Damn she wants to touch it. But she knows she's not allowed to. She doesn't even know for sure if she's allowed to kiss Santana's body.

''Well Brittany, tonight is your lucky night. I'm Santana.'' She says with a sultry voice. She walks over to the tall blonde again, and lowers herself on her lap again, effectively straddling the drunk girl. Santana wraps her arms around Brittany's neck and licks her earlobe.

''You know what Brittany'', Santana whispers as she hears a soft whimper coming from the girl she is straddling. ''You are a _very_ nice change to all the guys that come here. _Really_ nice.'' With that, she grabs Brittany's hands, and guides them to her stomach.

''Usually you're not allowed to touch or kiss, but I'm going to make an exception for you.'' With that, she guides Brittany's hands to her boobs, and leans in. Just as their lips are about to touch, the light goes off, and the spell is broken. Brittany hears Santana sigh and buries her face in her neck.

''I want another lapdance from you.'' Brittany says softly, as Santana puts her panties and her bra back on. Santana winks and slides the booth open.

''Can't wait babe.'' With that, the small dancer walks backstage again, and leaves Brittany with a small smile on her lips.

**XxXxXxXx**

''So, how was it?'' Puck asks her with his drunk smile on his lips. Brittany just smiles as she sees Santana walk into the club again. She holds her hand up in Puck's face, and follows Santana. The Latina is about to sit down, as Brittany grabs her hand and spins her around.

''Come on, I paid for another lapdance.'' The blonde girl says in Santana's ear, causing the dancer to grin wickedly, and drag her again to one of the boots. When they pass Puck, Brittany winks at him, and the boy stands there with his jaw on the floor and his eyes almost out of his head.

Santana drags her to the same booth, and throws coins in the little machine again, making the lights jump to life again. However, this time Brittany wastes no time as she jumps up from her seat, and pins Santana against the wall. Her lips go to the dark haired girl's neck, and places soft kisses on the bare skin her lips find.

''I want you so bad right now.'' Brittany whispers hotly in her ear. Santana uses all her power to push Brittany off of her and sits her back down, immediately taking place on her lap. She leans in, brushing her lips over the taller girl's lips. Brittany decides she can't wait any longer, and captures soft full lips with her own. At first they move really slow and sensual. But Brittany is drunk and horny, and decides for the both of them that she wants to feel Santana's tongue. She traces the wet muscle along Santana's bottom lip, who moans in response and opens her mouth, welcoming Brittany's tongue to play with her own. Pale hands begin to wonder, and eventually land on a tight ass. Kneeding the flesh in her hands, she feels Santana searching for friction. Detaching her mouth from soft plump lips, Brittany begins to lick and suck on the dancer's neck.

''Come home with me after you're get off.'' She hums against warm skin. Santana opens her eyes in surprise, but nods eventually.

''O-okay'' She manages to whisper before claiming Brittany's lips again. They make out for God knows how long after that, but when they finally break apart, the lights are already off. Santana makes a move to stand up again, but Brittany holds her in place.

''You're in for a ride tonight baby'' She husks as she kisses Santana one last time.

_Oh yeah. _Santana thinks. For the first time, in a very long time, she doesn´t want to make more money for the rest of the night. She just wishes it was 04:00 am already. Glancing to the clock on the wall backstage, she sees it says 02:30. _Only one and a half hour to go Lopez. You can do this. _

**Two shot? I say yes! If you like this so far, please let me know in a revieuw okay? Thanks for reading! Xoxo.**

**PS: This actually happened to me irl. I went to a stripclub for the first time in my life, and I guess the dancers there were pretty excited to see a girl. Anyways, I immediately spotted a super hot girl, and bought a lapdance from her. I was so drunk that I don't even remember her name anymore, but damn, she could kiss. It makes my head just dizzy thinking about it :$**


	2. Chapter 2

_**On with the story….**_

**03:30**

Never have one and a half hours passed by as slowly as they do now. Brittany spends almost all of her money on private time with Santana. Not because she can make out with her, well yeah that too, but so the other creepy guys can't buy a lap dance from her. Not even two hours with the Latina and Brittany is already acting possessive. It's not her fault that Santana is so sexy that almost every guy wants a dance from her. When one guy walked up to her and tried to put a dollar bill in her bra, Brittany snatched the bill out of his hands and put it in Santana's panties by herself, glaring at the guy, and winking at Santana, who blushed in response.

**03:45**

Rachel staggers out of a booth with a petite blonde stripper.

Brittany chuckles. Could she be any more obvious?

Normally, the tiny brunette would, as she would say…"not partake in such activities". However, having seen the glazed and lazy smile on her lips, Brittany knows that Rachel has been drinking maybe a shot or 5 too much. As Rachel arrives at their table, she launches herself straight into Brittany's lap.

''Oh my Gosh! How could we have not heard of this place? It is AMAZING!''…she blasts in Brittany's ear. Brittany laughs it off and gives Rachel a playful slap on the cheek.

**03:50**

She hears the voice of a man, announcing the last group performance of the night. Brittany's eyes focus on a short Latina, who comes strutting up the stage lastly, getting whistles and howls when she turns for the audience. Azure blue eyes meet chocolate brown ones, and Brittany feels like Santana is dancing specially for her. Eyes trained on each other, Santana begins to grind her ass on one of the poles, hands above her head, and sexily biting her bottom lip.

Brittany is having a hard time not running up on that stage and claiming Santana as hers. _Wait, what? Hers? As if.. _Anyways, the tall blonde just wants to kiss those luscious lips. Santana turns around, and shakes her ass towards Brittany's table. Rachel is still in her lap, cheering on all the dancers while yelling ''GIRL POWER! WOOHOO!''

After two more minutes of teasing and Santana is taking her bra off to please the crowd, Brittany is ready to go. She can't take this anymore. She is drunk out of her mind, horny as fuck, and a gorgeous Latina is coming home with her. Eventually the performance ends, and the dancers go backstage to get ready to leave.

**XxXxXxXx**

It's 04:10 when they eventually leave the club, Puck is MIA, but he just texted Brittany telling her that he is spending the night at Stacey's house. Or Macey or something, Brittany can't remember. Anyways, it's particularly awkward since Santana is the only sober one, and Rachel and Brittany are swaying over the sidewalk, occasionally randomly breaking out in song, or yelling to other people walking by. Brittany doesn't think Santana seems to mind, the raven haired beauty just laughs at everything silly Brittany does. Eventually Brittany calms down a bit, and goes to walk next to Santana, grabbing her hand and tangling their fingers together.

''Finally calming down Britt Britt?'' Santana asks as she casually swings their hands back and forth. Brittany giggles and presses a soft kiss to Santana's cheek. Santana is now the same height as Brittany, seeing as she's wearing really high heels, a sinfully short skirt, and a tight fitting top. Brittany notices the girl shivering, and quickly takes off her blue blazer, draping it over Santana's shoulders.

''You shouldn't go out alone dressed like this.'' Brittany slurs. Santana lets out the cutest giggle Brittany has ever heard, but nods anyways.

''Yeah I usually drive my own car, but it broke down..'' Santana sighs. Brittany's eyes brighten at the mention of the broken car.

''I can totally fix it for you! It's my job.'' She smiles proudly. Santana raises an eyebrow while looking at her.

''Really? What is your job then?'' She asks curiously. Brittany just laughs and sways her head from side to side.

''That's a thing for me to know, and for you to find out.'' She tries to wink at the girl, but ends up just sort of blinking with both eyes. Santana snorts, and almost slaps her own forehead. She never _snorts._ Ugh, she is such a geek. However, Brittany doesn't seem to notice, because she is trying to kiss Santana's cheek again. That horribly fails, and the tall girl trips over her own feet, taking Santana with her in her fall. The Latina falls on top of Brittany, who is looking like she is in pain.

''Are you okay Britt? No, Rachel get back here!'' Santana shouts once she realizes the shorter brunette just keeps on swaying and humming 'Don't rain on my parade'. She turns around and gasps dramatically when she sees Brittany lying on the ground. Frantically, she takes off her bright red coat, and crouches next to Brittany.

''Hold up! Okay hold up okay?'' She slurs at Santana.

''Okay I know CPR.'' With that, she smacks Brittany across the cheek. ''BRITTANY ARE YOU OKAY? I KNOW CPR!'' Brittany curses when she feels a sting across her cheek, and sits up.

''You don't even know CPR Rachel!'' Brittany hisses as she rubs at her cheek. She looks at the short brunette and bursts out laughing, Rachel joining her couple of seconds later. Santana feels a little left out, but grabs Brittany's arm and helps her get up on her feet again. Damn, this girl better be a freak between the sheets, because she is completely crazy. _They both are actually, _Santana thinks as she asks Brittany if they are almost there.

''Yup! See that house over there? That me and Rachel's!'' Brittany slurs. Santana looks over to where Brittany pointed to their left, and her jaw drops in amazement. That is a pretty fucking big house for two girls who are both in their mid-twenties.

''Wow Britt, what do you do for a living?'' Santana asks bewildered. But again, she gets a finger in front of her eyes that moves from right to left.

''Not going to tell, you have to guess. Right Rachel? Rachel is my coworker if you didn't know yet. We bought this house together.'' Rachel nods excitedly, and proceeds to look for her keys in her purse. When she finds them, she holds them up in triumph.

''Aha! There you are!'' After three failed attempts to get the door open, Santana snatches the keys out of Rachel's hands, and opens the door for them. She drags Brittany inside, and goes to close the door, when she sees Rachel standing still outside, arms crossed and pouting. Well, it's not really pouting, it looks ridiculous in Santana's eyes.

''Get in Hobbit, or I'll close the door and you'll be sleeping in your car.'' She points to the blue Prius which stands in the front yard. Rachel mutters something about it being her keys, but walks inside anyways. Santana locks the door behind her, and finds both Brittany and Rachel missing. _God, she is lucky she is so fucking gorgeous and cute; otherwise I had already dumped her ass. _Santana thinks as she makes her way into what apparently is the kitchen.

Wow. And what a kitchen it is. It has a bar, and a huge cooking island. This is where she finds Brittany making what smells like a grilled cheese sandwich. The blonde leaves her dish for a second to grab some plates. That goes wrong, obviously.

**XxXxXxXx**

One broken plate and a burned sandwich later, she grabs four grilled cheese sandwiches out of the pan, and puts them on to plates, two sandwiches each. She takes the plates to where Santana is standing awkwardly, and hands one over to her.

''There you go m'lady.'' Brittany still slurs. Santana giggles, and takes the plate eagerly.

''Thanks gorgeous.'' Santana flirts back. They walk over to the living room to find Rachel passed out on the couch, the drool already falling on the satin pillows she's laying on.

''Uh oh, she is not going to like that when she wakes up.'' Brittany says while pointing at the pillows. ''Oh well, they are her pillows anyway.'' Brittany says shrugging before diving into her sandwiches. Santana looks at her plate, and starts eating as well. Well, eating doesn't really cross her mind when she sees Brittany put down her plate, and looks at her like she wants to devour her or something. Before she can process what's happening, her plate is on the floor, and Brittany is hovering above her with a hungry look in her eyes. Not hungry for food though, hungry for hot steamy, rough sex. Brittany lowers her mouth and begins to suck on her neck and Santana's mind shortcuts. Brittany is _that_ good with her mouth. The tall blonde pulls away and purrs in her ear.

''Let's take this upstairs.'' All Santana can do is nod, because she is still picturing all the wonderful things Brittany probably can do with that mouth of hers. She follows Brittany upstairs, to one of the rooms on the left. When she enters it she can't help but look around in amazement. It's a big room, with a queen sized bed up against the wall in the middle. Santana hears the door click shut behind her, and a second later she feels two strong arms wrap around her waist.

''I want you so bad right now.'' Brittany whispers in her ear. Santana smiles and turns around to catch soft lips with her own. Pale hands grab a firm hold of her hips and she feels two thumbs stroking the bare skin between her skirt and her ridiculously short top. Pulling away she kind of just watches Brittany watching her, and it drives her insane with need. Something Santana Lopez doesn't do. She doesn't _need_ people. She uses them to satisfy her needs and kicks them out the next morning. But this girl, this innocent girl that can turn into some sort of a sex goddess makes her doubt everything.

Brittany leans in again, but this time the kiss is much softer. More passionate. Santana feels like she is going to pass out when she feels a warm wet tongue softly thrusts into her mouth, effectively finding her own. With their tongues lazily dancing together, Brittany begins to guide Santana towards the bed. They slowly walk backwards until Santana's legs bump into the bed. Turning them around and sitting down, Brittany pulls Santana into her lap, and reconnects their lips. _Damn, she is definitely the best kisser I've ever had. _Brittany thinks as she starts feeling around. Strong pale hands glide over smooth, muscled thighs, back and forth, eventually resting on a tight ass. When she squeezes she hears the hottest moan slash whimper she has ever heard. However, Santana pulls away, and grins mischievously at Brittany.

''Lay down.'' She whispers in her ear as she stands up to give Brittany some space to move her body backwards on the bed. When she is situated, Santana stands up and takes off her top, throwing it on the floor.

''I have a surprise for you baby. Where is your bathroom?'' The dancer asks. Brittany points drunkenly at the wooden door to her left, and Santana winks before she walks over to the bathroom and closes the door.

Once in the bathroom, Santana rummages in her purse until she finds her favorite red lingerie set. As a stripper, she always has an extra pair of underwear with her; in case she gets a lot of solo performances, she sometimes changes her outfit a little to get more tips from customers. She undresses completely, and searches for a washcloth in Brittany's cabinets. Once she finds it, she wets it and puts a little soap on it, and washes her body quickly. After that, she puts on some new perfume, and puts on her sexy lingerie. After that, she applies a new layer of lip gloss. A natural color though, she likes to keep her lips pink and puffy. Once she's done with that, she pulls the elastic band out of her hair, and shakes it, until it loosely hangs around her face. She steps back into her heels, and looks quickly in the mirror once more, before opening the door and stepping into the bedroom again. She walks over to the bed, swaying her hips from one side to the other, and stops at the edge. However, the sight she arrives to is _not _the sight she was expected to find.

Brittany is lying on her back, eyes closed, and softly snoring. Really? _Snoring? Ugh, it must be all that alcohol._ Santana thinks as she makes her way onto the bed. She crawls over to where the blonde is sleeping, and nudges her cheek with her nose.

''Britt. Brittany. Britt Britt.'' Santana says softly as she tugs on her ear with her teeth. Brittany stirs slightly before rolling over, swinging her arm over Santana's waist and pulling her into her own body completely. Santana's eyes widen as she in some sort of chokehold right now. She grabs Brittany's arm and swings it back, before getting up to leave the bed. However, Brittany wakes up, and grumbles something Santana can't quite make out, but she is being pulled back into a strong and warm body. She just gives up when she feels soft lips caress her neck.

''Just stay tonight.'' She hears Brittany whisper in her hair. Sighing, she softly agrees before stripping Brittany and herself from their bra's, and throws her heels across the room. Both now clad in their panties, the Latina lowers her head and rests it on Brittany's chest.

_Hmm, this feels kind of nice. Maybe I could get used to this._ Santana thinks to herself before drifting off to dreamland.

**Ha! I decided to tease you! :P Hope you guys liked it tho, let me know what you thought ;)**

**Major, major shoutout to Myriadz and LikeNeverBefore, who helped me with the grammar and editing. Thanks ladies! **

**Till next time! Xoxo. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**On with the story…**_

Santana is still asleep when Brittany wakes up. She carefully lifts Santana's head off of her chest, and crawls soundly out of the bed. Luckily she can hold her liquor well and still remembers the most part of last night. She does have a headache though, so she decides to take some pills to kill the pain. Walking into the bedroom she squints her eyes to adjust them to the bright light in there.

Once she downed the pills, she heads back to her bedroom to put on a shirt before heading downstairs. She might be hung over, but that doesn't mean she can't take care of her guests. Walking into the kitchen, she gets everything she needs to make pancakes. As well for her and Santana, as for Rachel with her whole vegan thing. _**Speaking of Rachel…**_

Brittany walks over to the living room to find the brunette still passed out on the couch. Smiling, she figures she can let the poor girl sleep for a couple of minutes.

**XxXxXxXx**

When Brittany is done cooking for her roommate and her… _**one night stand that has gone wrong? **_Brittany takes Rachel's plate and walks back to the living room. Rachel is still passed out. Oh well, time to wake up.

''Rachel, wake up.'' Brittany speaks softly. When Rachel doesn't react, the blonde shakes her shoulders a little bit, and Rachel begins to stir.

''Wha-? Britt?'' Rachel croaks. Brittany smiles and takes the plate with warm pancakes and blue berries from the table and hands it over to the still half asleep brunette.

''Are you feeling okay?'' Brittany asks her best friend. Rachel shakes her head.

''I feel so miserable. I have the feeling I need to throw up or something. And my head is killing me.'' Rachel groans as she puts the plate on her plate, and starts cutting the pancakes in little pieces that will be the easiest to swallow. She takes a cautious first bite, smiling happily when nothing crazy happens with her stomach. Brittany pats her thigh before standing up.

''I'll go get you some pain killers for you headache.'' She says as she walks back to the kitchen.

Once she has provided Rachel of food and painkillers, she is back in the kitchen to get started on the pancakes for her and Santana. Pancakes and waffles are probably the only two things Brittany can actually make without burning the house down. The thing is, Brittany finds recipes confusing. Ever since she was little, she never managed to get something cooked or baked. After a disastrous incident which involved microwave popcorn and the microwave, Brittany was never allowed to cook anymore. Hence, she never learned to. However, she can make killer pancakes and waffles.

After the pancakes are done, she divides them over two plates and puts the plates on a tray. The only thing that's missing is syrup. Putting the gooey liquid in a little can and putting it besides the plates on the tray, she softly walks up the stairs to wake Santana up.

**XxXxXxXx**

Santana wakes up, and looks around bewildered. _**Where the hell is she?**_ After slowly looking around, she remembers again. _**Brittany. **_The name only gets a smile on her lips. Even though they didn't had sex last night, which was originally the only thing she came here for in the first place. But Brittany has this thing about her. She couldn't exactly put her finger on it, but she will figure out what it is. Turning around, she finds that the bed is empty. Raising an eyebrow, she wonders where the bubbly blonde went. Probably in the bathroom, Santana thinks. But when she hears the bedroom door open, and sees a very pretty blonde making her way over to the bed, holding what seems like... _**Breakfast? Damn, haven't had that in a long time.**_ Santana thinks as she smiles at Brittany.

''Morning Sleeping Beauty. Slept well?'' Brittany asks as she sits beside the Latina, the tray with food in her lap.

''Yeah I did actually. I usually never sleep this late.'' Santana says as she glances towards the clock on the wall. _**12:10. **_

''Good. Are you hungry? I made us breakfast.'' Brittany says blushing as she sets the tray on Santana's lap.

''Uh, yeah thanks.'' Santana says unsure of how to react. Because yeah, it's the first time a girl has ever made her breakfast. When she sees the pancakes and the can of syrup on the tray, her stomach can't help but growl. She hears Brittany giggle next to her, and she feels her cheeks grow hot.

''Yeah, I'm sorry. I guess I'm hungry.'' Santana nervously laughs. _**Nervous? Santana Lopez never gets nervous!**_

''Good thing that's all for you then huh?'' Brittany chuckles. Santana nods and starts eating.

''Wow Britt! These are delicious!'' Santana exclaims happily as she practically devours the pancakes. Brittany just looks at the Latina, happy that she appreciates her cooking skills.

''So do you have plans for today?'' Brittany asks casually as she lays back down in bed, looking at Santana, and occasionally taking a bite of her own. Santana is still chewing as she is taken aback by the question. She quickly swallows the last bite of her breakfast before setting the tray on the nightstand and laying back down also, facing Brittany.

''No, not really, you?'' She asks unsure. She thinks it's the way Brittany is looking at her. She looks at her like…. She wants to rip all of her clothes off. Completely ignoring Santana's question, Brittany shuffles closer and hovers over the Latina, a dark mischievous glint in her eyes.

''Yeah I do.'' Brittany breathes out. Santana is starting to feel insecure. Brittany is kind of intimidating. And sexy. But then she realizes she is still clad in just her panties. Grabbing the white sheet draped over her body a little tighter, and looks wide eyed at Brittany. Normally Santana is in charge when it comes to sex… Or whatever the hell this is. She isn't this insecure. But Brittany just oozed dominance. She kind of likes it, she thinks.

''Britt-'' She is cut of as Brittany lowers her head and captures her lips. Instantly moaning at the sweet syrup taste of her lips, Brittany paws at the sheet covering Santana's body, who allows the sheet being pulled away. Once she's completely (well not completely) bare for Brittany to see in the bright morning sun, her insecurity comes popping back in. She pulls back her lips and goes to reach for the covers again, but Brittany quickly takes off her own shirt and connects their upper bodies.

''Don't do that please. You are so gorgeous.'' She husks before reattaching their lips again. Santana's brain is a hot damn mess right now. First of all, she has a stunning girl laying on top if her, kissing her like they have been doing this for years. Secondly her brain can't really process the feeling of Brittany's nipples caressing her own stiff peaks. She feels Brittany's hands starting to make their way down to her hips. _**Oh God…**_ Santana thinks as she feels pale fingers tug at purple Victoria Secret panties. Giving in, Santana lifts her hips, letting Brittany take her last item of clothing off. The tall blonde crawls backwards until she is standing directly in front of Santana, and slowly takes her own black panties off. Santana can't help the whimper escaping her mouth when she sees that Brittany is already wet. For her. Damn, she wants her on the bed, and she wants her on it now. As if reading her mind, Brittany crawls back on the bed, and straddles her hips. Immediately Santana sits up, and wraps her arms around Brittany's lower back, fingers dangling close to the blonde's ass.

''You are so incredibly sexy, did you know that?'' Santana asks as she drags her tongue across Brittany's throat and collarbones. Brittany purrs in response, which turns Santana on even more. She didn't think it was possible to be _**this**_ turned on, and they are not even having sex yet. She breathes out against Brittany's neck, making the girl on her lap shudder in response.

''_**San..**_'' Brittany whines as she tangles her fingers in raven black hair and tugs a little at it. Santana doesn't listen though; she slowly drags her teeth to Brittany's ear and nips at the lobe.

''You are going to get it _**so**_ good baby.'' Santana whispers in her ear as she flicks her tongue out to tease her ear a little. Brittany moans and pulls Santana's head even closer to her chest.

''San I want you to..'' Brittany whines with a broken voice. Santana grins, but continues to tease the gorgeous blonde in her lap. Bringing her hands up from where they were squeezing Brittany's tight ass, she moves them to her waist, up higher until they caress the sides of her chest. Ever so slowly, she drags her fingertips over pink nipples.

''_**Ugh San-n**_'' Brittany whines.

''What is it gorgeous?'' Santana whispers as she starts kissing her boobs, flicking her tongue out to graze a pink nipple. Brittany lets out a strangled moan, and pulls Santana's face off of her chest, and crash their lips together. Moaning, Brittany cups Santana's breasts, and starts massaging them. Now it's the Latina's turn to moan. It starts to look like a game, actually. It seems like they are going to tease each other to see who begs first. But Brittany knows it's a lost battle when Santana's fingers snake down her body, grazing defined abs, and tease the crease of her hip.

''Just fuck me already.'' She husks into Santana's ear. But Santana however, has other plans as she retracts her fingers from Brittany's hipbone, and start caressing the skin on her tightened stomach.

''Your wish is my command babe.'' Santana whispers back as she finally dips her fingers low, into Brittany's tight wet heat.

Time seems to just stop. Like God just pushed the pause button on his remote. Because the feeling Brittany is experiencing right now, makes her breath hitch and not move at all. It's been a while since she's had sex, but this is mind blowing. The play button is being pushed again, and the blonde moans embarrassingly loud into Santana's ear. Bronze fingers move expertly in and out of Brittany, who is trembling on Santana's lap.

''Hnng, S-_**sntnaaa**_.'' Brittany moans as her finger hit _**that**_ spot. Curling her fingers, Santana sees wave after wave of pleasure washing over Brittany's face. It's seriously the most beautiful thing she has ever seen. Lowering her head, the Latina starts nipping and sucking on Brittany's neck. Having those plump lips on your body, makes your mind do crazy things. Brittany doesn't know what's going on, but she has never been this loud with a bed partner. Moaning and panting she trembles as she's brought higher and higher. _**Oh damn. In a minute, this is going to feel SO good!**_ Brittany thinks as she starts moving along with Santana's fingers. Her nails are starting to dig into Santana's back, and she is pretty sure she has drawn blood at this point. Like she cares. All she cares about I the mind blowing orgasm she is about to have.

And that moment comes when Santana pulls her two fingers out, re-enters with three fingers, and curls them, while sucking on her neck. Brittany's whole body stiffens. _**Every single **_muscle in her body tightens, as she moans Santana's name over and over again.

Santana on the other hand, watches Brittany like she is the 8th world wonder. She stills her fingers, and watches the scene play out in front of her. The way she grips her back tighter. Or the way her forehead scrunches and her eyes are shut tightly, while her mouth is completely relaxed and slightly opened, to release the smallest moans. It's just _**beautiful**_ to watch a girl fall apart like that. Santana can't help but feel a little pride swelling in her chest, because she is the one that made Brittany feel like that. She smiles, and kisses Brittany's neck one last time before pulling her fingers slowly out of the still shaking girl in her lap. Brittany lets out a whimper when she feels Santana retracting her fingers, but opens her eyes and sees Santana smile at her.

''Hi.'' Brittany whispers.

''Hey.'' Santana smiles back. Brittany smiles, and leans in to give a soft peck on Santana's lips, who hums in approval.

''That was... _**amazing.**_ You know that?'' Brittany whispers as she kisses Santana again. The slightly shorter girl grins, and looks up to the blonde.

''I mean I try.'' She says a little cocky. Brittany chuckles, and slowly gets off of her lap.

''Well, let's just say that if this was an exam, you passed.'' She winks at Santana, who grins and crawls under the covers next to Brittany.

''So now it's time for your reward.'' Brittany whispers with a devilish grin. She crawls over to where Santana is lying, and straddles the girl. Santana's breath hitches when she sees the gorgeous blonde above her, again. For different reasons this time.

Brittany leans in and brings their lips together. Hands start to wonder, and Santana knows it's official. She is in heaven. The way her soft tongue dances with her own, and her hands massaging every inch of skin. It's just wonderful. She thought she was good in bed, but Brittany is just as good. If not better. Kissing, nipping and sucking, Brittany makes her way down Santana's body. When she reaches her abs she stays there a little longer, paying lots of attention to the sexy four-pack Santana has going on there. Tangling her fingers in long blonde hair, Santana closes her eyes and enjoys the amazing feeling of Brittany's tongue and lips on her stomach. She's already feeling that funny tingle in her lower belly when she is on the edge, but this feels different. Kind of like... Butterflies? She doesn't know what it is exactly, but it feels good.

Brittany moves her mouth lower and lower, until she is kissing Santana's inner thighs, making the girl above her shiver with anticipation. She kisses each thigh twice, before moving her head to the middle, where she sees Santana is ready for her. She kisses her folds once, twice and trice, before flicking her tongue out to taste the girl. And what she tastes? _**Pure Heaven. **_It's a little salty, yet sweet. She can't really place the flavor, but she does know that she is addicted. Addicted to the taste and smell from a girl she met just a day ago. Thinking about it, Brittany feels a tingle in her lower belly. Butterflies? She doesn't know it exactly, but it feels pretty good. Licking again, she hears a strangled moan. Grinning, she starts licking faster, tracing random patterns on the dark haired girl's clit.

Santana is in pure ecstasy. She tries not to moan, because she isn't really used to express her pleasure through sound. But when she feels a warm wet tongue over her folds, she lets out a moan. A strangled one at that, but it's still a moan. She doesn't know where she is for a second, when she feels the same wet warm slippery muscle enter her. Grabbing Brittany's head and trying to push it completely inside her, she moans again. This time it's not really am moan, it's more a whine.

''_**Britt…**_'' Seriously, she has never felt like this. The way Brittany plays her body like freaking Mozart plays the piano. It's magical. Santana feels Brittany's tongue slipping out of her, only to be replaced by two long fingers. Whimpering, Santana grabs Brittany's forearms, trying to pull her back up. Getting the hint, Brittany retracts her mouth, and kisses her way back up again. When they are face to face, Brittany starts slowly thrusting in and out of the smaller girl.

Santana can't control herself when she moans again. And _**now**_ she is really feeling that tingle in her belly that tells her she is close.

''Britt, I'm close.'' She moans as she claws at the blondes back. Brittany kisses her lips and looks into her eyes. That is when it hits her. This isn't just sex. It's not fucking either. It's _**making love. **_

''I know.'' Brittany whispers as she curls her fingers with the next thrust. Time seems to stand still again as Santana completely stiffens and lets out a stream of Spanish curse words. Still slowly thrusting, Brittany shuts the whimpering Latina up by kissing her. She slowly pulls her fingers out, and wipes the wetness on a caramel colored thigh. When she pulls back, Brittany smiles and rolls off of Santana.

Santana however, is still in a daze, as she pulls Brittany back to her, and lays her head on her chest again.

''Bless your fingers.'' Santana mutters into Brittany's chest, who snickers in return.

''Feeling good?'' Brittany asks. She feels Santana nod, and smiles happily.

For a while they lay in comfortable silence, just listening to each other breathing. After a while, Santana lifts her head to kiss Brittany's throat. It doesn't stay with one kiss, as she is starting to feel ready for another round. Santana's fingers are already trailing a path down Brittany's body, when she feels Brittany's fingers do the same. Lifting her hips a little to make room for Brittany's awesome lesbian hand, she starts rubbing her clit, making the blonde buck her hips. She giggles, but that is soon over when she feels fingers rubbing her own clit. When she bucks her hips, Brittany giggles too. She smiles down at the gorgeous girl beneath her, when she slips her fingers in Brittany's heat again. Simultaneously, Brittany does the same with her middle and index finger. Moving together as one, Santana feels like she isn't going to last long. Not with Brittany's fingers doing _**that**_.

One particular hard thrust and Santana loses it. Trembling she falls over the edge again, moaning Brittany's name over and over again. Brittany however underneath her, isn't on that point yet. Damn, the girl has stamina. Working her hand harder, Brittany feels it too again. In a minute she is falling over the edge again. But right now, she wants to hold Santana close. So she grabs both sides of her face, and kisses her. Lips moving together and fingers thrusting in and out of her, Brittany allows herself to let go for the second time, this time letting out a long breathy moan. When she is finally down from her high, she scoots behind Santana, Brittany being the big spoon.

''I'm ready to sleep for another eight hours.'' Brittany jokes. She hears Santana chuckle, and grab her hand to entwine their fingers.

''Yeah me too. Time for a nap.'' She yawns. Brittany nods into Santana's shoulder blades. Closing her eyes, it doesn't take long for the tall blonde to fall into a peaceful slumber. Santana however, remains awake for a couple more minutes. Thinking about Brittany, she falls asleep, mumbling some words out before she does so.

''Best. Morning sex. _**Ever.**_''

**And there you have it! Curious about what Brittany's job is? I know it ;) Next update will probably be on Friday, hopefully. Thanks for reading and review when you have the time to do so! **

**Xoxo. **


	4. Chapter 4

_**On with the story…**_

After 4 hours of much needed sleep, I wake up feeling disorientated. I feel two strong arms wrapped around my waist, and lips on my neck. The lips aren't moving, they just rest there, as I feel Brittany is still asleep. I can't help but smile when I think about what happened a couple of hours ago. Usually I give the girl her pleasure, receive my own, and leave before either one of us falls asleep. But with her I feel different, and I don't know why. It makes me smile none the less. I glance over to her alarm clock which is standing on her nightstand. _**16:00.**_ Shit. Quinn is probably wondering where the hell I am. Carefully slipping out of Brittany's embrace, I search for my shorts, which have just enough space in the front pockets to keep my phone in. When I turn on my phone, I see I have three messages and 2 missed calls. Surprisingly, all of them are from Quinn.

_**06:34 from Q: San, where are you? It's getting late, I'm worried. **_

_**08:21 from Q: Seriously San, where the hell are you? This isn't funny!**_

_**11:56 from Q: Okay. That's it. I'm calling the cops. **_

My eyes widen at the last text. I know Quinn is overprotective of me, but to call the cops just because I forgot to text her? Geez Q, relax. I quickly dial her number, and she picks up almost immediately.

''_**Where the hell are you?'' **_Quinn screeches into the phone. I put my hand on my phone, and carefully sneak out of Brittany's room, not wanting to wake her.

''Afternoon to you too Q.'' I say with a grin. I know this is pissing Quinn off, but it is just too much fun to see her trying to get angry at me. You see, Quinn Fabray is like my own sister. We grew up together and are best friends from the first time we met in my front yard when I was trying to ride my brand new bike for the first time. Quinn walked by, and saw me fall on the ground. She ran over to me and helped me up. She looked at my scraped knee, and ran away. Confused, I sat on the sidewalk with tears in my eyes. Barely a minute later, she had returned with a rainbow colored bandage for my knee. She put in on really carefully, and helped me up. She looked at me with her hazel eyes, and introduced herself. She eventually thought me how to ride my bike, seeing as she is two years older than me, and she could already ride her bike. From that moment we were inseparable.

''_**-irresponsible!'' **_I get shook back to the present as I hear Quinn still ranting at me.

''Relax Q, I'll be home in about half an hour, okay?'' I say, trying to calm her.

''_**Where are you Santana? You need me to pick you up?'' **_

''I'm with a girl. Well in a girl's house. And no thanks, I'll just walk home. It's not that far.'' I say as I think about how close Brittany and I actually live. I think I may live five or six blocks away from her. I smile at that. I wouldn't mind seeing her again.

''_**You can't never keep it in your pants, can you?'' **_Quinn chuckles. Good. She's not mad anymore. _**''That doesn't mean I'm not mad at you anymore though.'' **_Oh crap. She knows me too well.

''Okay got it Q-ball. Alright I am going to get dressed, and see you in a little bit, okay?''

''_**You better hurry your ass up Lopez, I cooked your favorite.'' **_My favorite? Yes! Quinn is like my mom sometimes instead of my best friend. She always cooks for me and cleans the house. It kind of makes me feel guilty, but she told me it was fine.

''_**You already work the whole night and sleep during the day. As long as you pay your rent on time, I see no problem with me cleaning and cooking.'' She told me. I hugged her closely and whispered a hushed 'thank you' in her ear. **_

''Have I told you that I love you lately?'' I ask her with my most charming voice. I hear her laugh, and she hangs up. Grinning, I walk back to Brittany's bedroom to find her still sleeping. Wow, she is really beautiful. I'm amazed actually. So amazed, that I kind of scare myself how creepy it is to watch someone sleep. I quickly put my clothes back on, and search for my shoes. Oh crap. I'm not going to walk home in 5 inch heels. I take my heels in my hand and walk downstairs. I look under the coffee table and see a pair of Brittany's sneakers standing there. Or so I assume they are hers. I look to my left and see the annoying girl from last night, Rachel, sleeping on the couch. I put the sneakers on, which luckily fit perfectly. Walking over to the kitchen, I look for a piece of paper and a pen. Or a marker. At least something to write with.

Eventually I find a black marker and I scribble down a note, and leave it on the kitchen counter.

_**Hey Britt, it's Santana. Sorry for leaving and not waking you up, but my roommate was worried and didn't know where I was. But that's not the point. I am wearing your sneakers right now, which I will return as soon as you give me a call or text me. Here is my number: 555-8723. Xoxo Santana.**_

_**PS I had a great time last night and this morning. **_

Short and simple. Right to the point. Perfect.

A couple of minutes later I softly close the door behind me and walk home. Quinn and I could be compared to Brittany and Rachel actually. Though I still don't know what it is that Brittany does, she seems to earn enough money to live in a nice house. Quinn and mine house is not as big as Brittany's and Rachel's, but it's more than enough space for two people. I hear you thinking, you are gay, and Quinn is smoking. Never fell in love? Nope, luckily I didn't. Though I have to admit that we did hook up once. I just broke up with my ex, Sabrina. I think she is the only one I ever opened up to, and the only serious relationship I had. That was two years ago, I'm now 24 and a lot wiser. I don't open up to people anymore, except for Quinn. She was there to console me after Sabrina had dumped me, and we decided to drink our problems away. That eventually led to her moaning and panting beneath me, and vice versa. Of course we could both kill ourselves for what we did the next morning, but we decided to just not let it influence our friendship. And luckily it didn't, because otherwise I would have probably have zero friends. Yep, kind of pathetic huh? Quinn is my only friend.

I arrive at our house about fifteen minutes later. When I open the door I am greeted by the smell of spices and fresh tortillas. As I drop my heels in the hallway, Quinn comes marching up at me. I expect a punch on my shoulder or a bitch slap in my face, but instead I see a flash of blonde before I'm being wrapped up in a tight hug.

''Don't ever do that again, San. You know I don't like your job, and with you being dressed like this, who knows what could have happened to you.'' She mumbles into my neck. I sigh, but wrap my arms around her waist. We had that talk about a hundred times now. She hates me being a stripper. She'd rather see me as a freaking bartender at _**Wonders**_ where she works also, than as a stripper. At least I make more money than her. But I have to admit, I don't particularly like my job. It's exhausting to be putting up a show the whole time.

You always hear stories about strippers having a fucked up youth, wrong boyfriends and other bad stuff happened to them, which eventually leads them up to be a stripper. Because that's all they are good for right? Selling their bodies.

Not me though. I had a good youth. Loving parents, and the sweetest little sister, Ariana. Too bad my parents died in a car crash when I was staying over at Quinn's on a Friday night. They were supposed to visit my grandparents in Florida and after hours of begging, they let me stay the weekend at the Fabray residence. When my grandma called the next day to ask if they were already on their way, Judy told her that they left last night, and should have been there already. It turned out a truck hadn't seen my mother's car when he 'accidently' missed the red light. They were immediately dead. And then my little sister and I were alone. Me, at the age of 16, and Ariana, who was only 10. I honestly have no idea where she is right now. She should be 18 now, but the last time I saw her, she was twelve, and moving to Florida to live with our grandparents. I decided to stay with the Fabrays in Lima, after approval of Judy and Russel.

After Quinn and I graduated, we decided to move to New York. At first, we lived in a crappy apartment which we could barely afford. But after meeting Sabrina and being introduced into the world of stripping, I started to make a lot more money. When Quinn found her job at _**Wonders**_, we could afford a bigger place. So here is where we are now. Standing in the hallway, hugging.

''I know you hate my job Q. But _**I **_chose to do it.'' I try to explain her as we part.

''You didn't chose it yourself. _**She **_chose it for you.'' Quinn says bitterly. I sigh. Not this discussion again.

''_**She**_ has a name Q.''

''I know. And I don't like her. In fact, I hate her.'' I shrug my leather jacket off, and kick off Brittany's sneakers.

''Not having this fight again Q. I'm hungry.'' I say as I walk past her, into the living room. She follows me, and we walk into the kitchen, where I take place at my side of the bar. Quinn walks over to the pans and a couple of minutes later, a steaming tortilla filled with meat and sauce is standing in front of me.

''You know I'm right San.'' She says before she takes a bite of her own tortilla. I stand up and walk over to the cabinets, trying to find the hot sauce. What? Don't judge, I'm Puerto Rican. We like spicy food. I don't answer her back, because I know she is right. Sabrina _**did**_ make the choice for me. But it's not like I can quit anytime soon. First of all, my boss, Finn Hudson is a douche. He thinks he is all that with his 70's looking suits, and his golden necklaces. I know he has some shady business on the side. He is a big man in the stripping industry. He has several clubs spread all over New York, and from what I've heard he has a whorehouse, which is illegal. Nobody dares to turn him in though. His people know where to find you when you talk more than you should. I try to stay away from him as much as I can.

And second of all, the pay is good. Better than Quinn's, so why should I quit? Right, the dangers. Strippers get raped a lot on the streets. Or mugged. Or killed. That's why Quinn is always so worried about me when I don't let her know where I am.

I take a seat across from her and pour the hot sauce over my tortilla.

''I know Q.'' I mumble. She looks up from her meal and smiles sadly. We don't talk while we eat and the silence is comfortable. When we both finish our tortillas, I stand up and take her plate and put them in the dishwasher.

''Okay, I'm going to take a shower.'' I tell Quinn as I make my way to the stairs.

''Wait!'' Quinn calls. I stop and turn around, and see her smirking. ''So with who did you spend the night huh?'' I can't hide the blush that's creeping up on me, and she laughs when she sees it.

''Her name is Brittany.'' I tell her while I look down at my feet.

''Awwh! Santana is blushing? Never thought I see that day coming. Brittany huh? How does she look?'' She asks as she grabs my hand to drag me to the couch. When we sit down, I tell her everything, well not _**everything**_ that happened last night.

''She is blonde, tall, blue eyes. She's gorgeous. She was in the club last night and she kept buying lap dances from me. I don't know, we just clicked and she asked me to come home with her after I was done. So I did.'' I finish with a small smile. Suddenly Quinn's face is becoming a shade paler than before.

''San, did she happen to have a short friend? Brunette, big brown eyes?'' She asks anxiously.

''You forgot annoying. But yeah, she was with her. Why?'' I ask. When I see Quinn's eyes widen, I know exactly what she's thinking.

''Oh my God! She is the girl you made out with in the bathroom at _**Wonders!**_ And Brittany is the tall blonde who caught you guys!'' I start laughing hysterically. This is awesome! Now I can mock Quinn about her little midget! She slaps me on my arm and looks flushed.

''Stop it San, Rachel is really cute and sweet.'' She says with a smile. Oh my God! Quinn is totally into this girl. Good thing I'm kind of into Brittany then.

''Okay Q, nice to know you are digging the midget, but I have to shower. I still have Brittany's lady juices on my hands.'' I say as I put my index finger under her nose.

''EW! Gross San!'' Quinn says as she chases me up the stairs. She manages to slap my butt once before I quickly close the bathroom door. Laughing, I get undressed and step into the shower. As I wash myself, I wonder if Brittany is already awake. I really hope she texts me.

**XxXxXxXx**

When Brittany wakes up, she notices a certain thing missing. Or a certain someone. She feels the sheets, which are cold on the other side, which means Santana must be up for a while already. Yawning, she gets up and goes downstairs. She immediately notices the note on the kitchen counter. She can't help but smile as she runs back upstairs to get her phone.

_**17:12 To Santana: Hey you. You told me to text you once I woke up. Well, I'm up :)**_

Not long after she sends the first message, she feels her phone vibrate.

_**17:15 from Santana: Hey! Had a good nap? ;)**_ Brittany grins at this, knowing that Santana meant the after sex nap.

_**17:18 To Santana: Yep, slept like a baby. So you took my shoes? **_

_**17:19 From Santana: Yeah sorry. I didn't feel like walking home in my big ass heels. How about you and Rachel come pick them up and have dinner here? **_

_**17:20 From Santana: I mean if you are not busy. **_Brittany smiles at the sweet messages from the Latina. But why would she ask to bring Rachel?

_**17:21 To Santana: Why do I need to bring Rachel? I'm a big girl San; I can walk to your house alone ;)**_

_**17:22 From Santana: Of course you are, but Quinn really wants to see her. **_

_**17:24 To Santana: Wait, how do you know Quinn? You mean the bartender at Wonders?**_

_**17:25 From Santana: Quinn is my best friend/sister/roommate. She told me about the midget couple of weeks ago ;)**_

_**17:26 to Santana: Really? Wow, what a coincidence :P Okay, so how late we need to be there? **_

_**17:27 From Santana: Make it 8. I think the midget needs the time :P **_

_**17:28 To Santana: Don't be mean. Okay 8 is good! See you then :) **_

_**17:30 From Santana: 8 it is ;) **_

After putting her phone away, Brittany goes to wake up Rachel, who is still sleeping on the couch. But just when she is about to shake Rachel awake, she sees something that makes her laugh so hard she wakes Rachel up already.

''What's wrong Britt? Why are you laughing?'' Rachel asks groggily. Brittany just keeps laughing and points to Rachel's face.

''What? What do I have on my face?'' Rachel shrieks. She runs to the hallway mirror, and Brittany laughs even harder when she hears Rachel's scream from the hallway.

''Who did this?'' Rachel yells as she walks back into the living room, pointing at a perfectly black mustache drawn on her upper lip. The ends are curled upwards, and it makes Rachel look ridiculous. Ridiculous but really funny. When Brittany finally stops laughing at Rachel, she walks over to the kitchen to grab a glass of water for the brunette who is now in tears. As she walks past the note Santana left her, she sees the pen Santana used. Or should she say marker. She grins and puts the marker away. It'll be Santana and her little secret.

''Okay Rach, just use a little turpentine. It's the easiest way to get it off. After that, take a shower, we're having dinner with Santana and Quinn. At the mention of Quinn Rachel's eyes widen.

''Wha-what? Quinn? How, what... Oh my God! How do Santana and Quinn know each other?'' Rachel asks bewildered.

''They live together. Kind of like us, they're best friends. They live only a couple blocks away, so hurry, we need to be there at 8.'' Brittany says grinning. This is going to be a fun night.

**XxXxXxXx**

''Q!''

''Yeah?''

''I invited two friends over for dinner, is that okay?'' At the word friends Quinn comes into my room. I am just finishing up my make-up. I decided to go with casual tonight. Black skinny jeans and my favorite gray shirt, finished with a white blazer.

''Who?'' She asks me as she comes up behind me to fix my hair.

''Thanks. Uhm, Brittany and Rachel.'' I say with a big grin as I see her stiffen.

''Oh okay. What should I cook?'' Quinn asks surprisingly calm. I think for a moment, and realize that the midget is vegan. She told me all about it on the way home last night.

''Uhm I think you should make something vegan. Lasagna?'' I suggest.

''Why vegan?'' Quinn asks me.

''Rachel is vegan. If you don't tell her that you got it from me, you score some major points. Maybe it'll get you under her argyle skirt.'' I joke. After another punch from Quinn on my arm, she is out the door to get the right things to make vegan lasagna. I go downstairs and start to set the table. Hmm, kind of romantic with the candles and all. My eyes widen in shock when I realize what I asked Brittany. Is this a double date? Oh shit it is a double date! Okay just act cool when she is here Lopez. Nothing special.

About twenty minutes later Quinn storms in with three grocery bags.

''Okay how much time I have left before they come?'' Quinn asks me as she is already starting to prepare the lasagna.

''An hour and a half. So if you finish the lasagna in half an hour, you still have an hour to take a shower and make yourself look sexy for your hobbit.'' I say grinning.

''Ha. Ha San. Very funny. Okay so when I put the lasagna in the oven, you need to take it out after 60 minutes okay? That way it can cool off for 10 minutes, and be the perfect temperature for us to eat.'' Quinn says while she puts tomato slices on the pasta leafs. I've never seen Quinn work so organized and quick than now. 25 minutes later, the lasagna is in the oven, and she still has an hour and 10 minutes to get ready.

''Wow Q, I'm impressed! It looks really good from here.'' I say as I look through the glass of the oven.

''Thanks babe. Okay I'm going to shower. Remember 60 minutes okay?'' She calls from up the stairs.

''Got it Q!'' I yell back as I hear the bathroom door close.

**XxXxXxXx**

''Is it gone Britt?'' Rachel asks as she rubs again at her upper lip. And finally, after wipe seven, the mustache is finally gone.

''Yes it's gone now Rach. Go check it in the mirror!'' Brittany yells as she walks over her closet, trying to find the right clothes for tonight. Eventually she settles with tight black pants, and a fitting baby blue top, which makes her eyes pop. To finish the outfit she puts her black fuck me heels on. Now all that is left is straighten her hair, and putting on mascara.

After she is finished, she looks at the clock. _**19:15.**_ Only half an hour to sit around and tell Rachel to hurry up. Instead of doing nothing, she opens her laptop, and search for the map 'Hands Off.' She reads through the facts she has gathered so far. Finn Hudson is the owner of the club, and apparently he owns a lot more clubs, and a whorehouse. And _**that's **_where she wants to get him with. They are trying to get this asshole behind bars for a long time now. Rumor has it that Finn is the brain behind the stripper killings. Probably ones that came too close to him and talked more than they should.

Brittany checks her mail, and finds one from Puck.

_**From agent Puckerman. Send yesterday at 04:30. **_

_**Britt, I went home with one of the dancers. You got one too? I did my business, but when I try to talk to her, I get nothing. Hopefully it went better with yours. Talk to you at the office on Tuesday. **_

_**Puck. **_

Damn, if Puck wasn't able to get information from one of the strippers, how the hell is she going to get information from Santana? It isn't in her plan to make Santana fall for her, just get the info and leave. Usually it works after one or two dates. She hopes it works this time.

_**From agent Pierce, send today at 19:40.**_

_**Puck, I got mine to come home with me too, did my thing, and I'm invited to have dinner at her place in twenty minutes. Things are going good so far. I'll keep you updated. In the meantime, treat yours like she is the only girl in the world for you. You have to get information somehow. See you Tuesday.**_

_**Britt. **_

After sending the short mail to Puck, she calls Rachel, and five minutes later they are on their way to Santana Lopez and Quinn Fabray.

**XxXxXxXx**

Quinn walks downstairs just as I grab the lasagna out of the oven with our bright pink oven mittens.

''It looks and smells delicious Q.'' I say excited. I've never had vegan food, but it smells just like normal lasagna. I carefully place the scale in the middle of the table, and cover it with foil, so it stays warm. I light the candles and get the bottle of white wine out of the fridge, and put it in the bottle holder.

''There. All set.'' I say to Quinn who is smiling at me.

''Look at you, trying to impress someone?'' She grins.

''What me? No, I already saw mine naked, it looks to me _**you **_are the one trying to impress someone.'' I say as I scan over her outfit. She looks good. Her short pixie hair is styled perfectly, and she wears a cute little dress, with her signature sleigh heels. When she notices me checking her out, she blushes.

''Stop it San, I'm not _**that**_ dressed up.'' She mumbles.

''No you're not. And that is a good thing, because you want Rachel to like _**you**_. The real you. So, ready to do this thing?'' I say as I open my arms for her to step into. She does, and gives me a quick hug before looking at me with determination in her eyes.

''Let's do this.''

**XxXxXxXx**

At exactly 20:00 I hear the doorbell ring. I jump up from the couch and all but run to the door. When I open it, Brittany looks even more beautiful than I remembered. Her eyes are just so _**blue, **_I feel like I'm looking into a clear ocean. She smiles and leans forward and pecks me softy on the lips.

''Hey you. Ready to eat?'' I ask her with flushed cheeks. She smiles softly at me, and walks inside, followed by Rachel.

''Yeah, I'm hungry!'' She says as I give Rachel an awkward hug.

''Hey midget, your vegan right?'' I ask her.

''Yes Santana, that is correct. My two dads have raised me with a vegan lifestyle, seeing as it is thoroughly healthy and good for you. It means I only eat supplements that come from Mother Nature.'' Okay wow. For a small girl she talks a lot.

''You have two dads?'' I ask surprised. Never would I figured little hobbit to have two dads. More like Gnomeo and Juliet kind of parents.

''Yes I have two gay dads who love me very much. Why are you asking? Are you surprised?'' Rachel asks. I just shrug and follow Brittany into the living room, who is introducing herself to Quinn.

''Hi I'm Brittany. You must be Quinn right? Nice to officially meet you.'' Brittany says with a genuine smile, while Quinn is as red as a tomato.

''Yeah nice to meet you too. I mean outside of the bathroom that is.'' Quinn says quietly. Brittany chuckles and pats Quinn on the shoulder.

''its okay Quinn, I haven't told anyone.'' With a wink she walks over to me and stands by my side, waiting for Quinn or Rachel to make a move. Eventually Rachel is the one who walks over to Quinn and shyly offers her hand.

''Hi Quinn. Nice to see you again.'' She says with flushed cheeks. Quinn shuffles awkwardly on her feet, but eventually takes Rachel's hand in hers.

''Hi. Nice to see you too. You look nice.'' Quinn compliments the short brunette, who blushes. Again.

''Okay! Come on kids, let's have dinner!'' I interrupt the awkwardness between Q and the hobbit. They both break out of their trance and follow us to the table, where I scoop up a piece of the lasagna for everyone.

''Vegan lasagna, especially for the little midget. I hope you enjoy the cooking skills of Q-ball right here. I say as I tap Quinn on her shoulder, who glares at me.

''So, Brittany. I take it you like Santana giving you lap dances huh?'' Quinn snaps back, making me choke on my first bite of lasagna. Brittany's ears turn a bright red color, and it looks kind of cute.

''Yeah she looks hot while doing it.'' Brittany answers like it's no biggie and I choke again. She looks at me and winks at me. Did it just get 200 degrees in here? I just smile back at her and take another bite from my lasagna, which actually tastes pretty good for vegan. But I'm not going to tell Rachel that. Instead I look over at Brittany, who is happily munching on her lasagna. How does she go from being the cutest thing in the world to miss sex bomb? God only knows.

''Quinn, you made this? It is delicious!'' Rachel praises. Quinn mutters a shy 'thank you' and I kick her shin under the table. She is going to need to step up her game! Geez Q, I've never seen you this nervous. She looks at me after I kicked her, and I make a face, trying to make her understand that she needs to talk.

''So Rachel, what do you do for a living?'' Quinn asks casually. Rachel stops chewing for a second, and glances at Brittany.

''Uhm Brittany, Puckerman and myself are playing together in a band. _**Sensation **_is our band name.'' Rachel ends with a beam. Quinn's eyes light up, but Brittany shifts uncomfortable in her chair.

''So what do you play or do in the band Britt?'' I ask. She looks at me with wide eyes, but that fades away when she sees me smiling.

''I play acoustic guitar, along with Puck, and all three of us sing. Rachel is the lead though.'' Brittany says smiling.

''Wait the Hobbit is the lead? Can the audience even see her standing behind the microphone stand?'' I ask, making Brittany snort. However, I think I pissed Rachel off.

''Santana, would you please be so kind to not insult me every chance you get?'' She asks while taking another bite.

''And Rachel?'' I snap back. ''Would you please be so kind to try and not be so annoying?'' Oh... I think I might have taken that one too far, because now Rachel is pouting. Damnit.

''Rachel, I'm sorry okay? I won't call you hobbit from now on okay?'' I say to make her feel better.

''What about midget?'' She says, pout still in place. I sigh. Nope, I'm not going to give in.

''Just see it as a term of endearment, okay?'' I tell her, and she seems to be fine with it. Okay, time to talk to Brittany.

''Okay so Britt, where are you from?'' She smiles at me, but the smile doesn't quite reach her eyes.

''I'm from California. I was raised there, but I wanted to move here with Rachel after High School. My parents wouldn't… You know what?'' She interrupts herself. ''I think this is a story for another time.'' She gives me a look that tells me she really doesn't want to talk about. I'm not going to push her. I reach over and grab a soft hold of her hand.

''its okay Britt, you can tell me some other time.'' I tell her comfortingly. She smiles at me, and it makes me feel a little better.

**XxXxXxXx**

After dinner, the four of us ate desert, some vegan ice cream with strawberries. Aside from Brittany and I feeding each other the strawberries and smiling at each other, nothing much else happened. We're sitting in front of the TV, drinking a glass of wine, when Brittany announces that they should go. I look at the clock and see it is almost midnight, so I offer to walk them home. Brittany agrees, and Quinn quickly jumps in and asks Rachel if she could walk her home too, which Rachel says yes to of course.

After putting on coats and closing the door behind us, Brittany and I are walking side by side on the pavement, in comfortable silence.

''Can I ask you a personal question?'' Brittany asks softly. Quinn and Rachel are walking in front of us, so we have the privacy to talk.

''Yeah sure.''

''Why did you become a stripper?'' She asks me. Oh God, not that story again. I tell her about Sabrina, and how she introduced me to Finn. That he offered me a well payed job, and if I stick around for another year, he can give me an upgrade which causes my salary to jump up.

''What kind of upgrade?'' Brittany asks. I shrug, not knowing the answer.

''I don't know, I guess you become one of the dancers that get highly recommended. For like private dances and stuff. You make more money with those.'' I see her nod, and she stuffs her hands inside her pockets. When she looks down at the ground, I know something is wrong. I hook my arm in hers and walk closer to her.

''Hey what's wrong?'' I ask her. She sighs, and looks to her right, into my eyes.

''I don't think I like it when you strip for other people.'' She says almost in a whisper. I stop walking, surprised of what she just said. How can she say something like that? I _**just**_ know her! And I don't even like her that way. It was just a one night stand, and the dinner was a make up for taking her shoes with me.

Right?

''Uhm, okay?'' I ask unsure of where she is going with this. We're almost at her house, so she better explain herself before she leaves.

''I mean, I can see us go on dates and stuff. I really like you Santana.'' She says. I nod, and swallow. Because this is always my least favorite part to do. But hey, I can't let anyone get too close to me. It has happened before, and look what got from it. Me, four nights a week dancing for random strangers who can't find pleasure anywhere else than from girls they aren't even allowed to touch.

We walk into her street and I let go of her arm.

''It's great that you see that Brittany, but I don't like you like that. I mean yeah, last night was fun, but I don't do relationships. I thought this was just fun for one night you know?'' I say cautiously. Her face goes from confused to hurt, to her thinking what a fool she made out of herself.

''Yeah! Yeah, of course I know, I just wanted to see what your reaction would be. It was a joke!'' She laughs it off as she taps my shoulder. Meanwhile, we have arrived at her house already, where we find Quinn and the midget sucking face on the front step.

''Hey Q! Knock it off before she eats you alive! You don't know how long she can resist eating no meat!'' I yell, and they quickly part. I hear Brittany chuckle next to me, but she quickly pulls herself together when she notices that she is laughing because of me. So she does a little cough, and turns to face me.

''Well, I had a great two days, well one and a half day with you Santana.'' She says as she looks deep into my eyes. I gulp, because her eyes are so captivating, it's hard not to drown in them. I shake the thought about her beautiful eyes out of my mind, and go to give her hug. However, she softly puts her hand on my shoulder, and offers her hand to me instead.

''I had too.'' I croak as I take her soft hand and shake it. Apparently a little too long, because after a while she cautiously pulls away with a sad smile and walks to her front door, where she gives Quinn a hug. When she and Rachel are inside, I realized what a fool I have been. How can I not want to go on a date with this girl? She is freaking amazing! Yes, I've been hurt in the past, but that doesn't mean that she can be my new beginning right? I think as Quinn and I walk hand in hand, away from the Pierce and Berry residence. When we are almost at the end of the street, I hear someone shout my name. I look behind me, and see Brittany running up to me. Oh my God, please ask me again, and I'll go out with you. I know you want to.

''Hey. Uhm, I forgot to take my shoes.'' She says as she takes the sneakers out of my right hand. My left hand is still holding Quinn's, and I can sense a little jealousy around Brittany.

''Okay, well have a good night.'' She says as she turns around again and walks back to her house.

Damnit, I am such an idiot.

**XxXxXxXx**

**And there you have it! Figured out what Brittany's job is by now? ;) Things will develop more in the upcoming chapters, so keep looking out for an update, which will probably be on Sunday or Monday . Okay guys, thanks for reading! And please let me know what you thought in a review. I love those **

**Xoxo.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**On with the story…**_

As soon as the door closes behind her, Brittany makes her way to her laptop, which is resting on the couch. Logging in, she notices Puck's reply to her previous email.

_**From agent Puckerman. Send today at 19:55. **_

_**Your thing huh? Such a charmer, Pierce. I called mine just now. I kind of forgot her name, but figured out its Sugar Motta. Run her over the system on Tuesday would you? Check if she has a record. She was talking about an upcoming 'upgrade' she is going to get when she does a good job in the club. You know more about that? **_

_**Puck. **_

Brittany sighs and leans back, resting her head on the back of the couch. What could the upgrade possibly be? Santana told her about it, she thought it has something to do with the private lap dances that get paid better. But Brittany has the feeling that it has nothing to do with stripping. Clicking the 'reply' button, she quickly types out a response.

_**From agent Pierce, send today at 21:32.**_

_**Sugar Motta? Noted. I'll run her and Santana through the system on Tuesday. And yeah, Santana also mentioned something about an upgrade. I have a nasty feeling this has something to do with Finn. God, I hate that guy. **_

_**By the way, do you have something to do tomorrow? Rachel wants the 'band' together. Let her know would you? **_

_**Britt. **_

Logging off and closing her laptop, Brittany lets out a frustrated sigh and closes her eyes. How the hell is she supposed to take Santana out on a date when the stripper doesn't want any type of commitment? Damn, this is going to be complicated.

**XxXxXxXx**

''Why don't you want to go out with her San? She is a good girl.'' Quinn asks me as we walk home. I shrug and walk quietly further. It's not that I don't like her. I do, but I just can't take the risk of getting my heart broken again. And I know I am one hundred percent over Sabrina, but I still remember how I felt when she told me we should break up. I didn't leave my house, or bed, for almost a week. Quinn had to drag me out and give me pep talk before I tried to move on with my life.

''I don't know Q. I barely know this girl. Sure, she is really sweet, but I don't want to be in a relationship right now. Things will only get messed up, and people will only get hurt because of my job. Besides, I'm trying to work as much as possible and maybe get that upgrade Finn promised me.'' I say as I put my hands in my pockets. Quinn sighs, but doesn't answer. She doesn't like Finn, I already noticed that.

We walk the rest of the way home in comfortable silence. However, when we arrive at our house she turns to me before she opens the front door.

''Do you even know what that upgrade is?'' She asks worriedly. I shake my head, because I really don't know. All I know about it is that it pays really well. It is kind of a secret though. The strippers who got the upgrade usually are being placed in another club somewhere around _**Hands Off. **_ At least that's what I think.

''Well, I think you should be careful. I don't trust that Finn guy.'' Quinn says. She opens the door and I follow her inside. I take my coat off and walk into the living room, letting myself fall half on top of Quinn on our fabric couch. She sighs, but combs her fingers through my hair. I smile while I watch the television. Tomorrow night I have to work again. I really don't want to, but it's not like I really have a choice.

**XxXxXxXx**

Brittany can't sleep. She has been tossing and turning for a big part of the night. Eventually she gave up on sleep, and went downstairs to make herself a cup of coffee. Looking at the big clock hanging on the wall beside the TV, she sighs. _**3:30. **_

It's been awhile since Brittany has slept the whole night through without waking up actually. The FBI agent suffers from insomnia. She has it for a little over a year now, and she is used to waking up at night by now. The only thing that is bothering her, and the only thing she can't seem to figure out, is why she always wakes up at exactly _**03:03**_ in the morning. After a while she stopped questioning it, but it still bothers her. Her insomnia started after she lost her best friend and partner on the job, Mike Chang. It's one of the big reasons she wants to see Finn Hudson behind bars for the rest of his life.

_**Last year, 2011. July. **_

''_**Hey Britt, I think we should follow that guy.'' Mike says while pointing to a figure walking down the street, wearing a white suit, and holding a briefcase. **_

''_**Flanagan? Why?'' Brittany asks. ''The guy is harmless. I talked to him once. Couldn't make out a lot from what he was saying, but I don't think he's one of Finn's people.'' **_

''_**Really? I think he has definitely something to do with Finn.'' Mike chuckles as they see Rory entering the club 'Hands Off'. Brittany sighs. Mike is right. Again. He is always right. That's why they make such a good team. Mike is the brains. Brittany is more action. She rather looks for the danger than avoiding it. Though lately she is a little more careful with her and Mike. Mike's wife, Tina, is expecting their first baby boy. When Mike told her, he had tears in his eyes. They have been trying for a kid for over a year now, and to finally hear the good news that Tina was in fact with child, Mike couldn't be happier. **_

''_**Okay. So we're following Flanagan now? But why would Finn want to hire him? For as far as we know he takes care of his own business. The guy is avaricious. He doesn't like sharing. Especially his money. Why would he have employees?'' Brittany asks confused. Sure, Finn had guys working for him, but that were usually guys picked from the streets. If they would dare asking for money, they got send back to the streets. Or murdered. But that was also a point of guessing. The FBI never had solid proof against Hudson. They want to catch him, they do. But the tall guy always seems to be one step ahead of the cops. **_

''_**It's a win-win Britt. Rory looks innocent. He just moved here from Ireland, desperately looking for a job. Now he has a paid job, shelter, and women working for Finn. Plus, Finn only has to pay him as little as possible. He has Flanagan under control. Also, when we ran Flanagan through the system, it said that he just graduated from college, with math as a major. We all know Finn isn't smart, so he needs someone to take care of his finances, his appointments, and someone needs to look after his girlfriend. You see? Win-win. He is like his personal slave, and Rory can't do much about it.'' Mike explains. Brittany nods in agreement. Mike has a point. Again. **_

''_**Okay so call the station, we need to find out where Flanagan lives, so we can search his apartment.'' Brittany tells Mike, who is already calling their boss. **_

''_**Miss Holiday? Yeah, it's agent 328 Pierce and agent 643 Chang. Asking permission to search Rory Flanagan's apartment. Yes boss, it's for the case. We might have a link. Yes boss, you got it. Bye.'' With that, Mike hangs up, and grins at Brittany. **_

''_**Let's catch this asshole.'' Mike says, causing Brittany to grin back. She starts the engine of the silver Audi A6, and drives off. **_

_**However, in their excitement, they forget a pair of eyes following them. Walking out of the club, Rory dials a familiar number. **_

''_**Boss, Flanagan here. I just saw them leave. Yeah. Okay, I'll take the SUV. You got it boss.'' With that, he grins devilishly, and walks to the big black pick-up truck. **_

_**XxXxXxXx**_

''_**So how is Tina? How far along is she?'' The tall blonde asks as she drives on a silent road. It's dark outside now. Glancing at her clock build in the navigation, she sighs. 11:25. Almost done for today. **_

''…_**Really cranky. But she is good. Halfway through, only 4,5 months to go.'' Mike beams. He can't wait to become a father. **_

''_**That's good Mike, tell Tina I send her my regards and tell her that I'll come visit soon.'' Brittany tells her partner. Mike nods eagerly, and the silence in the car returns. **_

''_**Hey Britt?''**_

''_**Hmm?'' **_

''_**You think MJ would be a cool name? Like as in Mike Junior?'' He asks carefully. Obviously he hasn't discussed this with Tina yet. **_

''_**I love it. You should suggest it to Tina.'' Brittany tells him with a small smile.'' **_

''_**Yeah. I'll do th…'' **_

_**A loud crash prevents Mike from finishing his sentence, as the car is being hit by another car. Looking behind her, Brittany sees a big black SUV, hitting her from the right side. It only takes one hit on the right backside, and the Audi is spinning, and eventually tumbling about 3 times, before it comes to a stop with a loud crash. **_

''…''

_**Brittany carefully opens her eyes, and sees that her world is upside down. Literally. The car has landed upside down. Coughing, Brittany takes her seatbelt off, and leans back. Bad move. A sharp pain shoots through her stomach. Looking down, she sees a big piece of black plastic sticking out of her stomach, blood slowly drips out of the wound. Closing her eyes and gritting her teeth, Brittany grabs a hold of the plastic, and pulls the offending item out of her. After that is done, she crawls over to Mike's side. He is unconscious, and his head lies in a weird position. Freeing him from his seatbelt, she pulls him out of the vehicle, but stops abruptly when she smells something funny. **_

_**Gasoline.**_

_**Fuck. It's leaking out of the hood. Dragging Mike a couple of feet away from the car, she lies his head straight. Bad move. From the right side of his neck, blood pumps out with every beat his heart makes. Crap, an arterial bleeding. Responding quickly, she pushes her fist in his neck, and with her free hand moves his head to the right again, effectively trapping her fist between his neck, and stopping the bleeding that way. **_

_**But just as she has the right pressure on his neck with her fist and pulls her phone out of her pocket to call an ambulance with her spare hand, the car catches fire. Wide eyed, the tall blonde retracts her fist causing the blood to pump out of Mike's neck again. Only this time, the blood is way less than before. Shit, she needs to act fast now. **_

_**With her hands covered in blood, she crouches behind Mike's head, and lifts him in the Rautek hold. Her arms under his armpits, one of Mike's arms in front of him. Hands over Mike's arm, thumbs pointing forward to prevent his ribs getting broken. Standing up, Brittany begins to drag her partner backwards. **_

_**She doesn't make it far though. When she is about two meters away from the car, it explodes. The pressure behind the explosion makes Brittany fall backwards, and she lets Mike slip from her arms, causing him to fall on the floor like a rag doll. She stands up, but when she puts her hand on the floor to help her stand up, a sharp pain shoots though her arm. Crap, broken. **_

_**Kneeling down beside Mike, she grabs his wrist and tries to feel a pulse. When she feels nothing, she folds her hands together; fingers stretched, and place them just under his sternum. Okay here we go. Humming the tune of 'Staying Alive', she starts pumping her hands up and down. **_

''_**Staying Alive, Staying Alive, ah ah ah ah, staying alive, staying alive, ah ah ah ah. Repeating the tune in her head once more, she stops, and places the palm of her right hand on Mike's forehead, while her index finger and thumb squeeze his nose closed. With her left hand she puts her thumb on his chin, and opens his mouth slightly. Blowing in a lungful of air for 5 seconds and repeating that once more, she goes back with her hands to his chest. **_

_**Blood is pooled around her, her hands are slippery, but she doesn't quit. She keeps on going, until she is giving Mike CPR for about half an hour. When she still doesn't find a pulse, she stops reanimating. Tears stream down her face, but she still finds the strength to pull Mike's head on her lap. After a while she stops thinking. She just stares. She doesn't notice a police car approaching. She doesn't notice the cop talking to her. She doesn't notice her being taken away in ambulance. She doesn't notice her being rushed into the ER. She doesn't even feel pain in her stomach. All she sees is her hands, covered in blood of her best friend. The last thing that is on her mind when they put her under, is Finn Hudson. **_

**XxXxXxXx**

Brittany carefully rubs her scar. It always stings when she thinks back to that night. She thinks about Tina. How she stood before her. Eyebrow stitched, bruises on her left cheek. Arm in a cast. Stomach tightly bandaged. Still wearing her hospital gown. Yeah, she had escaped as soon as she woke up after the operation. Tina had to know. She had to know that Mike wasn't coming home anymore. That she had failed to save his live. Tina had burst out crying and fell on her knees. With all her strength left, Brittany had lifted her up and brought her back to bed.

After a while the cops showed up, and took Brittany again. Back to the hospital, where she needed to stay for one week. On her day of release, Tina was there to pick her up, and asked her if she was interested in moving in with her. So Brittany did. She lived with Tina for a couple of months. In the beginning she helped a lot with MJ. Tina had named the baby MJ, just like Mike had wanted. But after a while Brittany started to feel lonely. Plus, she was beginning to get nightmares from that night. So she decided to move back to her own apartment. Because when she would wake up in the middle of the night, screaming Mike's name, she wouldn't wake anyone up. After four months or so, the nightmares stopped. Instead of that, she woke up every night, at _**03:03 **_exactly.

Sighing, Brittany retracts her hand from her belly, where she was rubbing her scar. Luckily Santana didn't notice it the other night. She doesn't like talking about that night. It makes her feel guilty again. She walks over to the kitchen table, and fetches her work laptop. Might as well start working then.

Logging in, a female computer voice starts talking to her.

''_**Morning agent 328 Pierce. You have 2 new emails.'' **_Her computer automatically shows her the two new mails. One from her boss and one from Puck. She opens the mail from Puck first.

_**Send yesterday 11:36 from agent Puckerman. **_

_**Hey Britt, I couldn't let it go, so I already ran Santana and Sugar through the system. Attached are their files. See you Tuesday.**_

_**Puck. **_

Opening the first file, she sees its Sugar. Not important, she thinks. But as she is about to close the file, something catches her eye. Scrolling down, her eyes widen. There is Sugar. On a mug shot? Raising an eyebrow, Brittany scrolls down and reads the information.

_**Name: Sugar Motta. Age: 19. Ground of arrest: Driving the get-away car in the 'Jewel' robbery. 6 months of jail sentence in Bedford Hills, New York. **_

Brittany has heard of this robbery before. The Jewelry store called _**Jewel**_ was being robbed by three women. So, Sugar is one of them. Who are the other two? Brittany asks herself as she closes Sugars file. Now clicking on Santana's file, her suspicion comes true, as she also sees a mug shot of the fiery Latina.

_**Name: Santana Marie Lopez. Age: 19. Ground of arrest: Robbed jewelry store Jewel, and abused the owner with a baseball bat. 13 months of jail sentence in Bedford Hills. **_

Oh. Shit. Santana has been in jail? For robbery and abuse? Well, shit. Brittany rubs her forehead. What is the connection between Santana, Sugar and Finn?

Brittany doesn't know yet. But she will find out. Even if it's the last thing she does.

**XxXxXxXx**

**Okay I know! Shame on me! But, I wasn't feeling too great this past week, so I haven't written anything for the past week. And yes, it's a short update, but I promise you guys the next one will be longer, and faster :D **

**Oh and about the Staying Alive song: It's really true. It's a tool that helps you remind how fast you need to pump your hands when giving CPR. Nowadays you have an app for that, and it just beeps whenever you should pump, but imagine being in a situation Britt was, she's not gonna grab her phone to open that app. I know, it's a bit cruel to actually sing Satying Alive while trying to save someone's live, but usually I just sing it in my head. **

**Please review guys! :) **_**HnHan**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**On with the story…**_

''God you are so fucking sexy.''

''Sir, please hold your hands to yourself.''

''Oh. Right. Sorry.''

How hard is it for costumers to keep their hands off? Pretty damn hard obviously. It makes me think of a stunning blonde…

No!

Don't go there Santana, just do your thing. Don't think about your typical one night stand now.

It's been harder and harder to not think about Brittany these past few days. I know I told her I don't want a relationship, but I can't help but reconsider it, thinking I'd rather be touched by her then some guy who isn't sure if he wants to be here or at Mc Donald's. The lights in de booth go out, and I quickly grab my bra and walk backstage. Lindsey is in there, fixing her make up in front of her dresser.

''Hey there sexy.'' She purrs as she sees me putting on my bra. I stick out my tongue in her direction and walk over to my dresser. I quickly check if my hair and make- up are still on point. As I walk to my bag, I hear my phone vibrating. Getting it out, I see I have a new text.

_**From Brittany: Hey you. I wanted to ask if you are maybe free sometime this week. I know it's late and there is probably some gross dude hanging all over you, but I just wanted to ask. Please be save at work. Xx **_

Slowly a grin appears on my face. Brittany texted me! Even after I rejected her, she still texted me. I really don't want to ruin this now. The last time I saw her was during our dinner, Sunday night. I'm really glad she texted me so soon after. I decide to text back quickly, before I need to get on stage for my solo performance.

_**To Brittany: Hey stranger. Free for what exactly? No dudes around me right now, but I'm about to perform solo for the last time tonight. Why, jealous? ;) Go back to sleep now rock star, I'll text later on today okay? Xx **_

I put my phone away, and walk past Lindsey, who slaps my butt. I look behind me and grin at her, but I don't stop walking to the stage.

It's show time.

**XxXxXxXx**

_**04:17 am. **_

As I walk home, I think about Brittany again. I smile when I think about her blue eyes, her shiny teeth, and her beautiful blonde hair. I decide I maybe have a little crush on her. But I know absolutely nothing about her. All I know is that she plays guitar in a band. Now that I'm thinking of that, when I was at her house the other night, I didn't saw music instruments. Like, at all. Or did I? I shrug, and continue my path home.

As I round the corner, I almost turn around and walk the other way, but I can't. They have already seen me. There is a group of guys standing there, smoking, drinking, and listening to hip hop music. Drake and T.I if I hear it right. As I pass them, they howl and whistle at me.

_**Oh you fancy huh? **_

''Hey shawty come over here!'' a guy shouts at me. I ignore him, and walk on. Suddenly I feel a tap on my ass, and when I turn around, I see it's the same guy who hollered at me.

_**Oh you fancy huh?**_

''What the hell is your problem?'' I ask him angrily. He just grins, and shrugs. I poke my finger in his chest, and look at him as angry as possible.

_**Oh you fancy huh? **_

''Turn. Around. Now. Go stand over there with your buddies, but don't come bother me.'' I say. He holds up his hands in defeat, and turns around. I don't miss his mutter though.

_**Hair done, nails done everything done.**_

''Whore.''

_**Oh you fancy huh?**_

I keep walking.

''You know you want my dick, mamacita!''

_**Keep. Walking.**_

I don't look back, but as soon as I am out of sight, I start shaking. Must be the adrenaline. To my right I see an alley, and I walk over to it. I rummage through my bag, until I find my pack of cigarettes and lid one. As soon as I take the first drag, I close my eyes and lean back against the brick wall.

Damn.

**XxXxXxXx**

Dressed in a white tank top with a black leather jacket, jeans, and red Vans, Brittany walks into the office on Tuesday morning. She passes a couple of co-workers, and greets them good morning. Sipping her coffee, she enters her office, which she shares with her partner, Noah Puckerman. Speaking of the devil, when she walks into the office, Puck is already behind his computer.

'Morning partner.'' Puck greets with his usual grin. Brittany just shakes her head, and turns on her computer.

''Morning Puck. How was your weekend?'' She asks as she walks over through her mailbox. She gets her mail, and sits at her desk again. Puck tells her he had a good weekend, nothing special. Brittany hums in response, and focuses on her work. She looks through her mail, which contains a lot of files and information about _**Hands Off, **_and Finn Hudson. She opens her file about Hudson on her computer, and reads through her notes again.

_**- Hudson.**_

_**-Hands off. **_

_**-Prostitutes?**_

_**-Upgrade? **_

_**-Rory Flanagan. **_

She sighs. She knows he owns _**Hands Off,**_ that's obvious. If he has something to do with prostitutes Brittany doesn't know yet, but she is going to find out about that. She is also still clueless about the upgrade. She has a nasty feeling the prostitutes and the upgrade are connected to each other. But how is she supposed to figure that out if none of the strippers know what the upgrade is?

And then there is Rory. After the night she lost Mike, she never saw the Irish man again. Where is he now? And what does he do? Does he still work for Finn?

After thinking for a while and reading through her notes again, Brittany adds something on the list.

_**-Jewel store robbery. **_She knows Santana and Sugar have taken a part in the robbery. But there is still that third person they are looking for. And why would Santana rob a bank? Ugh, too many questions! Brittany sighs, and rubs her forehead. She really could use some sleep right now.

''Puck, what do you know about the third person in the robbery two years ago?'' Brittany asks her co- worker. Puck looks up from his work and puts his fist under his chin.

''No. I don't know where we should start searching to be honest.'' He says with a frown. Brittany leans back in her desk chair, and sighs. Okay, if they wanted to find the third person, where could they find her?

…

Of course! Brittany jumps up, and starts typing furiously on her keyboard. A grin appears on her face when she finds what she's been looking for. Grabbing the phone, she dials the phone number on the computer screen.

''Hello? Is this the Bedford Hills Prison?''

**XxXxXxXx**

I wake up around 11 in the morning. At first I almost have a heart attack when I feel two strong arms wrapped around my waist, but then I relax and cuddle further into Quinn's warm body. After I came home last night, I was still shaking, so I went upstairs and crawled in bed with Q. Luckily she is used to me sleeping in her bed, so she shifted in her sleep until she was spooning me from behind, her soft breath on my neck as I cried softly, trying not to wake her up.

I won't ever admit it to anyone who asks, but I was terrified those guys were going to hurt me last night. That's exactly what Quinn is so afraid of. That some guy is going to hurt me, or sexually assault me when I walk home alone in the middle of the night. To be honest, I hadn't even thought about it. I thought I could handle myself. I mean, I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent. You have to be able to stand up for yourself there. But in New York it's a different story. They have like, _**actual**_ gangsters here.

It made me do a lot of thinking last night. Do I really want to be a stripper for the rest of my career? Or do I actually want to _**make**_ something of my life? I don't want to be reminded of my past all the time when I strip for those men. I know I made a stupid mistake two years ago. And I'm not going to do that, ever again. Can I just quit like that though? Hmm, I will have to talk to Finn about that.

After lying in Quinn's arms for a little while, thinking about what I want to do, I hear a grumble coming from behind me.

''Stop thinking San, it's waking me up.'' Quinn croaks. I chuckle and squeeze her hand that's resting limply on my belly.

''Go back to sleep Q. I'll close my eyes too.'' I mumble as I feel my eyelids getting heavy again. She just hums in response, and pulls me closer, her nose nuzzling my neck as we fall asleep again.

**XxXxXxXx**

_**The black SUV comes to a halt in front of Jewel. We all take a deep breath before pulling our hats low on our heads. I zip up my hoodie until the tip touches my nose. Looking at Sugar to my left she gives me a nod, giving me a heads up. I'm unrecognizable. I look behind me, where my partner in crime (literally) is sitting. I nod at her. She is good to go. I grab the two duffel bags and hand one to her. She takes it, and we get out of the vehicle. Looking around, I quickly cross the street, with her right behind me. As we enter the store I grab my bat from the duffel and walk over to the counter. A man, probably around his late forties is standing behind it, talking to the single costumer in the store. I shove the man to the side before grabbing the collar of the man behind the counter. **_

''_**All of your money. Now.'' I growl in a low voice. He tries to be brave and he shakes his head. **_

_**Wrong move. **_

_**I swing my bat once, twice, and the man is howling in pain, clutching his eye and arm. I see her hitting the costumer once, before the man collapses in her arms. She drags hum away and lays him on the ground. I push the button to open the checkout, and start grabbing all the bills and stuffing them in the duffel. She walks over to the counter, and smashes the glass with her elbow. **_

_**I look on my watch. 2, 5 minutes till the cops arrive. I start grabbing the money faster, and when the checkout is empty, I help her with the jewelry. After getting most of the jewelry in the duffels, we run outside and jump into the SUV. Sugar speeds off and drives normally once we are rounded the corner. I take off my hoodie, and shake my hair loose. I grin and high five Sugar. She squeezes my shoulders from behind me, causing my grin to expand. **_

_**We deliver the duffels at my house, and I hide my part of the money and jewelry at a safe place. I'm about to go outside again, when I hear sirens. Instinctively ducking, I crawl over to the kitchen, and slowly stand up to look outside. There are cop cars all around the SUV, and I see them dragging Sugar and her out the car. Before I even know what I'm doing, I'm running outside. However, when I open the door, I get hit really hard with a baseball bat. By Brittany.**_

I shoot straight up, covered in sweat and my eyes are wide open. After I calm down a little, I lay down again. I hate nightmares. Especially the ones who involve Brittany. I've been thinking a lot about her to be honest. Her azure blue eyes are so beautiful, I think if I stared long enough I would drown in them. Ugh, why did have to be so stupid and tell her I'm not interested? Because, I think I am, honestly. But who wants to date a stripper? Right. No one.

Quinn is already out of bed, probably downstairs hanging on the couch. Reaching to my left, I feel around for my phone. It's four in the afternoon. Time to text her.

_**To Brittany: Hey, just woke up, got home save last night :) So what did you wanted to meet up for? **_

After a few minutes my phone buzzes on my stomach.

_**From Brittany: I know you're not looking for a relationship and that's okay. I was just wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner with me? **_

Grinning at my phone, I text back quickly.

_**To Brittany: You're right; I'm not looking for a serious relationship. But that doesn't mean I can't have fun with you… Like Sunday morning fun? ;) **_

Wait, did I just ask Brittany if we can have a friends with benefits sort of thing? Oh shit.

_**From Brittany: Sunday morning fun? Hmm, I dunno about that yet. Just have dinner with me first okay? I'll pick you up at 7? **_

_**To Brittany: Okay, dinner it is. For now ;) 7 sounds good, see you then rock star. X **_

After sending my last text, I put my phone in the recharger, and start looking for some sweatpants. I eventually find them under Quinn's bed. I put on a white tank top, and make my way downstairs. Quinn is watching reruns from Teen Mom, and I can't help but watch it with her. It's like my guilty pleasure. I love reality shows. When I plop down next to the short haired blonde, she looks at me with a worried expression on her face.

''So why where you in my bed last night? Not that I mind or anything, it's just you haven't been in my bed since..''

''I know Q.'' I cut her off before she mentions my break up with Sabrina again. She raises her eyebrow at me.

''So are you going to tell me why you where cuddling with me then?'' She asks daring. I shrug.

''There where some guys last night when I was walking home, they were bugging me. I told them off though, but it was kind of scary.'' I mumble. I look down in shame because now I feel like a 10 year old girl who can't take care of herself. I look up to see Quinn's facial expression change from confused, to angry and then switch to worried in a matter of seconds. She scoots closer, and pulls me into a hug. I let myself relax in her arms. After a couple of minutes of hugging, she slowly pulls away.

''Are you okay now though?'' She asks. I nod, and smile.

''Yeah, I'm good now. I just needed my Quinn cuddles to make it better.'' I wink at her. She grins back, and stands up. I see her walking over to the kitchen and pulling out a bag of Doritos, before returning to the couch and handing them to me.

''Okay, here is the plan. We are going to watch Teen Mom all afternoon, eat junk food, and worry about some teenager problems. Deal?''

I grin happily, opening the bag of Doritos and offering her a couple.

''Deal.''

**XxXxXxXx**

Its _**06:30,**_ Brittany sees as she hurries back to the bathroom. She still needs to fix her hair. Straight or curls? Up or down?

After a few minutes of moving her hair around, she decides to straighten her hair, but puts her bang backwards on top of her head and puts her hair into a ponytail. Putting in all her ear piercings, she looks at herself one more time before getting her shoes out of the closet. When she arrives downstairs she sees Rachel texting on her phone, a small smile playing on her lips.

''How are things going with you and Quinn?'' she asks her roommate.

No response. She keeps smiling goofily at her phone. With a smirk, Brittany quietly makes her way over to Rachel, and stands behind the couch to see what she's smiling at. It's a text from Quinn.

_**I just wanted to say that you are really beautiful, Miss Berry. Hope you are having a good day. Xx. **_

''So are you going to answer that?'' Brittany asks, her mouth close to Rachel's ear. She jumps up and clutches her phone to her chest.

''You nearly gave me a heart attack Britt!'' She exaggerates. Brittany just laughs at her. Always the drama queen.

''Don't be such a baby Rach, and answer my question. Are you going to answer that cute text? '' she asks while wiggling her eyebrows at her friend, causing her cheeks to turn bright red.

''Yes.''

''Good. I'm heading out for dinner with Santana.'' Brittany says as she sits down on the couch to put her shoes on.

''Finally convinced her?'' Rachel asks me as she sits beside Brittany

''Yup. Though I don't think tonight is the night to be asking about the robbery. I need her to trust me first. Besides, I doesn't really hurt that she is extremely good looking and a firecracker in bed.'' she grins. Rachel scoffs, before walking over to grab Brittany's black leather jacket.

''Just don't fall in love with her Britt. I know you. Besides, I think I read somewhere that people with blue eyes fall in love pretty quickly. Which is definitely true for you missy.'' She lectures her while throwing her jacket, which Brittany easily catches.

''Yeah yeah, I know. Don't fall for her. Gotcha mom. Do I have to be home by 11 too?'' Brittany mocks Rachel, who in return just rolls her eyes and tells her roommate to get out.

**XxXxXxXx **

At _**18:57**_ Brittany knocks on the door of the Lopez/Fabray residence. She's not going to lie. She's kind of nervous. It's what Rachel told her that has Brittany confused. She does not fall in love that quickly okay?

Okay so maybe she does. It wouldn't matter anyway. Santana is damaged goods, and not looking for a relationship. Brittany needs to keep her emotions under control this time. She can do it, right?

Right.

Just as Brittany decides she isn't going to be attracted to the fiery Latina, the door opens and she forgets everything she thought about the last ten minutes. In front of her stands Santana. Clad in a tight white skirt, which is so sinfully short, she might see her ovaries through that thing. Looking down deliciously toned legs, she sees Santana is wearing black stilettos, making her just as tall as Brittany is. Letting her eyes trail up that gorgeous body again, she sees Santana is wearing a tight top, tucked into her skirt, And to top it off a black blazer. Damn, she looks hot, even Brittany can't deny that.

Santana smirks when she sees Brittany not so subtle leering at her.

''Eyes are up here sexy.'' Santana purrs, making Brittany blush from ear to ear.

''You look… Wow.'' Brittany blurts out. Santana smirks, and closes the door behind her.

''Thanks. You look good too.'' She compliments back. Brittany shakes her mind from not so innocent thoughts about a certain stripper in a certain unholy position on her bed. Quickly she catches up on Santana, who is strutting on the sidewalk, smirk firm in place.

''Like the view from behind too?'' She says while raising an eyebrow at a still blushing Brittany.

''I uh... wasn't… Okay I was but uh… Yeah.'' Brittany stutters, causing the Latina to chuckle.

''You are cute, you know that?'' Santana tells the tall blonde. Brittany just happily smiles and walks beside Santana.

''So how was your day?'' Brittany asks the stripper. She shrugs and tells her she did some relaxing with Q today. Is it Brittany or is Santana a little quiet?

''Is there something wrong? If you not want to go out with me, I need you to just be honest. I can take rejection you know?'' Brittany tells Santana. She hears the girl beside her chuckle and she stiffens when she feels an arm loop through hers.

''I want to. I just had a bad night last night and I was a little down because of that today. But it's all good now though.'' Santana explains. Brittany purses her lips and nods. Bad night? Like, she made little money or something?

''You want to know what I mean with having a bad night huh?'' Santana asks.

''Yeah.''

''Okay. Well, I was walking home when a couple of douchebags blocked my way. They were saying… stuff about me. It wasn't a big deal and I snapped at them, but it was pretty scary.'' She ends almost in a whisper. Brittany pulls her closer and leans a little into the Latina.

''I'm glad you're okay though.'' Brittany admits.

''Yeah. Me too.''

**XxXxXxXx**

When we arrive at the restaurant, Brittany opens the door for me. And when we go to sit at our table, she pulls out my chair. I'm not going to admit it, but I like her being chivalrous. She goes to sit across from me and shoots me a shy smile. The waitress comes to our table and asks us what we want to drink. We both order water and the waitress smiles at us before going back to what she was doing.

''So… Nice place.'' I say, trying to start a conversation.

''Yeah, I found it online, I thought it looked cute. I'm not really a big fan of fancy restaurants where you can have a little piece of meat and two leaves of salad and it costs like a hundred bucks.'' She chuckles. I nod in agreement.

''Before I moved here, I lived in Lima, Ohio. They had like one restaurant in the whole town. Breadsticks. It was a little Italian restaurant and it was very cheap, but delicious food. They said you could eat as much breadsticks as you want, so I brought a wheelbarrow with me when I was like 17 years old. I caused a lot of drama then, but eventually I managed to get the manager fired, and a wheelbarrow filled with breadsticks.'' I laugh at the memory.

Brittany laughs at that. ''We got a badass over here.'' She speaks as she puts her hand around her mouth, making it seem like she's yelling it. I chuckle at her statement and I feel my cheeks heating up. She looks at me. Like, _**really**_ looks at me. Her bright blue eyes bore into mine, but as she opens her mouth to say something, we get interrupted by our waitress. She writes down our orders, and leaves us again.

''So tell me a little about yourself. You know a lot about me, but I don't really know a lot about you.'' I say as I take my glass and sip from my water.

''Well, I was born and raised in Arizona. Lived there until I graduated high school and then went to college here. I studied journalism, but after two years I decided that school just wasn't for me. So I dropped out and got a job at a karaoke bar. This one night it was a quiet night, and my boss asked me if I could do a song. So I did, and after I was done, two friends from high school walked up to me.

''Puck and Rachel?'' I interrupt her. She nods before continuing her story.

''After that we got an apartment together, and lived like that for about two years, until I was 20. Then Puck got himself a girlfriend and she moved in. It was fun living together, but it was too small for four people. So Rachel and I decided to get our own place. We already started the band before that and I still had my job at the karaoke bar, so we could afford a slightly bigger place, hence the house. Rachel is also busy in making herself known in the musical industry. She works fulltime as a waitress. It's not much, but we both have at least a steady income.'' Brittany shrugs. ''As for the band, we keep all the instruments at Puck's place, since he has a whole room that was empty. We try to play as much gigs as we can, but we're also really busy with work, so we don't have a lot of time to rehearse nowadays.'' Brittany finishes. So that's why I didn't saw an instrument at her place.

''Oh that must suck.'' I tell her sadly. She hums a soft 'yeah', but I can tell she really loves to play music.

''Okay to cheer you up: Want to hear my life story?'' I propose. That brings a little smile on her face, so I start talking.

''Well, I was born and raised in Lima, Ohio. Always been a bit of a bad girl, the top bitch at school. Then when I was like, 16, my parents went away to visit my grandparents in Florida. I decided to stay with Quinn for the weekend, because I didn't feel like coming. My parents died in a car crash that afternoon. After that I pretty much became really closed off. Never talked about feelings, slept around with all the boys and girls in school. Luckily Quinn kept me on the right track as I was allowed to come live with the Fabrays. My little sister now lives in Florida for as far as I know, I haven't seen her since the day of my parents' funeral. So, after high school, I got accepted into NYU, and Quinn got into Yale. We didn't have contact for about three years. In the meantime I met Sabrina. She made me fall head over heels in love with her, until I heard she wasn't the sweetheart I thought she was. She worked for this guy named Finn. Before you ask, yeah my boss Finn. I was 19 at the time, and didn't think about my actions.

She told me she sometimes did little jobs for Finn, sometimes alone, sometimes with other girls. When I asked her what kind of things, she told me to come see it for myself. She introduced me to Finn, who made me an offer I couldn't refuse. I mean, I was a broke college student, I basically did anything for money at that point. He told me I arrived just in time, because they were planning a huge operation. A robbery. He promised me, if we'd succeed, we'd walk away with $20.000 each. If course I agreed to do it. Stupidest decision ever. When we robbed the bank, the guy who worked there didn't cooperate, and I beat him up with a baseball bat I had with me just in case. We eventually managed to get a lot of money and jewelry. However, when we arrived at my house to hide the money and jewelry, the cops where already there. All three of us got arrested, Sabrina, Sugar and me. Sugar drove the car and works as a stripper now too.

Anyway, so after I went to jail for robbery and physical assault, Finn chased me. He threatened that if I wanted to make up for the loss I had cost him, I needed to come work for him. Permanently. I refused, because I didn't want to go to jail again. He told me no more shady business, but introduced me to the world of stripping. I've been working there ever since, but I am wondering when it's going to be my time to get out of there.'' I end. Brittany looks at me, gob smacked. I chuckle, because yeah, I carry a lot of baggage.

''A lot to take in on a first date huh? Can you see now why I don't do relationships? My first and only love got me in jail and working as a stripper.'' I sigh.

However, I can't help but smile when Brittany reaches over and tangles her fingers with mine.

''You really want to quit working as a stripper?'' Brittany asks me. I nod because yeah, didn't I just tell her that?

''Okay. Then I'll get you out of there. I promise.''

**XxXxXxXx**

**Okay I'm soooo sorry! Life just got in the way, and actually I don't really have a good excuse for not updating… Again super sorry, it won't happen again, promise. **

**Next up: the 'date' part 2. If you have any suggests on what you would like to see, or what you thought I could have done better? Please let me now in a review. Thanks for reading! **

**Xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

_**On with the story…**_

**XxXxXxXx**

Okay.

Wow.

Brittany expected a little story about Santana. Not her whole life story. But she was glad that the Latina told her all of that, it confirmed the third robber in the case. Not that she didn't know who it was by now...

_**Earlier that day.**_

''_**Puck, explain to me why is it that we work for the freaking FBI, but can't find the third robber? I mean, it has been showed on the news at some point, right?'' Brittany sighs.**_

''_**Wrong sweet cheeks.'' Came from the door. Looking to her left, she saw her boss, Holly Holiday. The woman was clad in as what some people would call a 'power suit'. Black pencil skirt, white blouse with a neat blazer on top of that. On her feet she wore heels that looked kind of uncomfortable, but Holly rocked them.**_

''_**Hey, what's up boss?'' Brittany asked politely. Holly strutted over towards Brittany's desk, and took place on it. **_

''_**Well, I thought you wanted to know who the third robber was?'' Holly asked. Brittany and Puck both nodded in response. **_

''_**The third robber was Sabrina Peterson. And the reason that you can't find her in the system…'' Holly cut Brittany off who was already typing her name. ''Is because she is no longer with us.'' Holly ended. **_

**XxXxXxXx**

''So do you know what happened to Sugar and Sabrina?'' Brittany asks Santana. Of course she already knows. She just wants to know if Santana already knows. And it sucks that if she doesn't know, she isn't able to tell her.

''Well, Sugar works with me in the club. And I haven't talked to Sabrina since I got out of jail.'' She ends with a shrug.

Damnit.

''That sucks.'' Brittany responds, still holding Santana's hand. She didn't even notice herself, but her thumb was moving in slow circles on the top of Santana's hand, causing the Latina to smile.

''Yeah it does. But I was kind of done with her anyway. Of course I hope she's doing okay, but let's not talk about exes or the past right now.'' Santana stops the subject. ''Let's talk about the future. What do you want to accomplish Britt?'' Santana asks. Brittany smiles at the nickname. She kind of really likes it when Santana calls her Britt.

''Well, I want a good job that I love, but also make enough money with to have a comfortable lifestyle.'' _**Like I do now, **_she adds in her head. ''As for the rest, I hope to find a girl someday. A girl that I can maybe make my wife?'' Brittany ends with a blush on her cheeks.

She's always been a hopeless romantic. Back in Arizona, when she would take a girl out on a date, she would always play the 'gentlewoman'. Buy them flowers, take them out for walks, and watch the sunsets together. Stuff like that.

After she moved to New York, she dated maybe two girls briefly. Like, two weeks briefly. She was always too busy with work. So technically, she's been single for over four years now. She is twenty four, and kind of ready to settle.

''That sounds like the perfect life to me.'' Santana says softly. Brittany blushes, and ducks her head, playing with her salad. She slowly retracts her hand, and starts eating again. Between bites, she asks Santana what she wants for her own life.

''I'm thinking about going back to school. Either I want to get my business degree, or go to law school. Then of course I have to work to pay for my education, but a simple job in a restaurant or something shouldn't be that hard to find, that is if they look beside my record.'' Santana chuckles.

''Of course they will. Believe me, they're not going to recline you just because you have a record. Everybody deserves a second chance Santana. So do you.''

**XxXxXxXx**

After dinner, Brittany and Santana decided to go for a little walk. They don't live in the center of New York. More on the edge of the city, so a romantic walk in Central Park was a no go. But, Brittany had thought about another plan. There was a little park just a mile or two away from the restaurant. It had little benches and a cute little duck pond. Perfect for talking.

As they walk side by side, Santana loops her arm in Brittany's again, who smiles at the girl next to her. Santana blushes, but leans her head on Brittany's shoulder.

''I thought you didn't like dates?'' Brittany jokes. For someone who doesn't like dates, it seems like the short Latina definitely likes to be wooed. Not that Brittany minds. Okay so she might be developing a little crush on the stripper. Can you blame her though? She is gorgeous, and yeah, she had an attitude, but she's a real sweetheart on the inside.

''Hmm I think I changed my mind.'' Santana chuckles. ''I like walking like this.'' Brittany hums in response, and walks them over to sit at the bench by the duck pond. Occasionally they hear a duck squawk, other than that it's pretty quiet in the park. The silence between the girls isn't uncomfortable; it's just that Brittany is trying to find a way to talk to Santana.

''Hey uh… I just wanted to thank you. You know, for trusting me to tell a part of your past. It must have been hard having to go through all of that.'' Brittany says softly. Santana fidgets with her fingers and looks at her feet, before looking at Brittany and smiling a little.

''You're welcome. I don't know what it is about you, Brittany, but I feel comfortable around you.'' The Latina admits blushing. Feeling brave, Brittany scoots closer to Santana and puts her arm around her shoulder. Sighing, Santana leans her head on Brittany´s shoulder.

''You know I've always liked ducks.'' Brittany tells Santana. ''You know why?''

''No I don't.'' Santana replies while watching the animals softly floating on the water

''It's because they have the best of both worlds. They can swim wherever they want and whenever they want. And when they get tired of swimming, they just fly away. They don't have to care about how they look. They all look the same. They don't have to worry about their bodies. They just wait for people to come by and throw them pieces of whatever they have in their hands. When I was a younger people didn't understood me. I guess I kinda lived in my own world. You could always find me sitting at the duck pond at our home, just watching them swim. It might sounds crazy, but animals have it so much easier than us humans. There is no cheating, no lying, and no working. When I was little I always wished I could be a duck. Or any kind of bird. To be free.'' Brittany finishes softly. She looks down to the ground, because she's pretty sure Santana is going to laugh at her any moment now.

But she doesn't.

Instead she feels a small soft hand in her own, squeezing it gently.

''You keep making me like you more, Brittany.'' Santana whispers. Looking to her right, she sees Santana's dark eyes, looking at her with nothing but… kindness? She can't help herself when her eyes flicker down to pink plump lips. And back to her eyes. Back to her lips. Before she slowly leans in.

_**Bzzzzt. Bzzzzt. Bzzzzt.**_

Three vibrations from Brittany's phone interrupt their moment. Their lips are literally an inch away, but the spell is broken. Closing her eyes and sighing, Brittany pulls back and grabs her phone out of her pocket.

_**1 new message. **_Tapping her thumb on the screen, a message pops up.

_**Rachel: How long will you be gone? Xx**_

Quickly she types a message back that it won't be long before they are probably heading back home. She hears a faint cough of the girl beside her, and smiles.

''So how about I take you home huh?'' Brittany suggests. Santana agrees. It's getting kind of late and Brittany probably has to work tomorrow, Santana thinks. When they walk home, their hands find each other and Brittany carefully entwines their fingers. Slowly swaying their joined hands back and forth between them, the girls talk about little things. Friends, family, hobbies.

''So you like to sing?'' Brittany asks. Santana nods.

''Yeah but I haven't sung in a while though. Back in high school I was in the Glee club. I kind of miss that. The competitions, the thrill of performing for a large audience. We even won Nationals in our senior year. I think that is the biggest accomplishment in my life so far. Pretty sad huh?'' Santana sarcastically huffs. Tugging on her hand, Brittany makes Santana look at her.

''Hey, nothing is wrong with being proud of something you accomplished, even if it is from high school. You know what my biggest accomplishment is? Performing live with the band. I always used to be deadly afraid to get up on there and perform. Mostly because I don't sing very well. The first time up there, I had a solo. I got booed off the stage. After that I swore I never would sing again. Until Rachel started giving me singing lessons. Now I can hold a tune, but still not as well as her. So you see? Big accomplishments don't have to be something huge. They can be small things, but be huge for you. Remember that.'' Santana smiles softly at the tall blonde and they walk further.

After about ten minutes they reach the Lopez/Fabray house. Cautiously Brittany walks Santana to the front door. Still holding hands, they turn to face each other, both smiling goofily.

''Sooo…'' Brittany begins.

''Sooo…'' Santana repeats.

''I had a really good time tonight.'' Brittany admits. ''I know I said it wasn't a date, but it kind of felt that way.''

Santana nods. ''Yeah, it felt like that for me too.'' she admits shyly. Brittany smiles in triumph.

''So listen. I know that I'm starting to like you. A lot. And I don't want to jump into this, but I was wondering if we could do this again? Maybe Friday?'' Brittany asks hopefully.

''Friday? It's Wednesday now. So in two days?'' Santana smirks. She kind of likes to see Brittany that soon.

''Uh yeah. I mean if that's okay with you! And if you don't have plans with someone, or something. Or if you're working or whatever, it's totally fine. Cuz it would be totally cool if you can't make it, I mean I can find something else to do, or you know if you want to it's awesome, but if you can't it's..''

''Brittany.'' Santana cuts her off. The blonde looks up from where she was staring at her feet, and smiles sheepily.

''I was rambling huh?'' She blushes. Santana chuckles and nods.

''Yeah you were. It was cute though. And I would love to go out with you on Friday.'' Santana smiles.

''Okay cool. Yeah that's... awesome.'' Brittany smiles back.

They keep smiling at each other, time no longer on their minds. Brittany's eyes keep switching from Santana's left eye to her right. Should she lean in?

''I... I should..'' Santana points over her shoulder to the door.

''Oh yeah. Yeah, you should. I uh... text you later okay?'' Brittany says softly. Santana nods, before holding out her arms. Cautiously, Brittany steps forward. When she feels Santana's arms wrap around her neck, she wraps her arms around the Latina's lower back, and buries her face in Santana's neck. They stand there for about a minute, just inhaling each other's scents, and when Santana feels Brittany nuzzle her neck, she giggles and pulls back.

''Keep it in your pants Pierce. Yeah we had sex once, but you were drunk and I was horny. If you want to get up on this again..'' Santana says while running her hands down her own body, ''I need to be wooed.'' She tells her with a smirk.

''You got it Lopez. Now go inside, we have an audience.'' Brittany nods her head to the front window, where Quinn is blatantly staring at the two. When she sees she's caught, she awkwardly waves at them before running off, probably to the living room.

''Text me later okay?'' Santana asks while opening the front door.

''Yeah, I will.'' Brittany answers as Santana steps inside. ''Sweet dreams Santana.''

''Sweet dream Britt.''

The door closes.

**XxXxXxXx**

_**Brittany: I just wanted to say that I'm home, and that I can't wait to see you again. Again, sweet dreams Santana. Xx**_

Butterflies fly all around in my stomach. I can't help but smile. I quickly send a text back, before closing my eyes with a huge smile on my lips.

_**Santana: I can't wait to see you either. Time better hurry up. Sweet dreams to you too Britt, goodnight. Xoxo. **_

**XxXxXxXx**

I slept like a baby. When I woke up, the first thing on my mind is Brittany. I'm officially screwed. But, before I have my second date, it's time to work tonight. Luckily I have an early shift tonight, from 6 till 2. There aren't many costumers at 6. Most of them come in at like 10 or 11, but you always have the ones that come early. After I shower I put on some comfortably sweatpants and a basketball tee. Quinn is up too, and making me an omelet. After breakfast, I go to the mall to get some groceries. Milk, fruit, eggs, meat and whatever is needed in a household.

I just grabbed a carton of eggs, when I bump into someone. I'm about to apologize when I see who I bumped into. My heart stops and my hands are getting sweaty.

Crap.

**XxXxXxXx**

After another sleepless night, Brittany walks into the office again. She walks straight to Holly's office; she has some questions about Finn and Santana. After she knocks, she hears a muffled 'come in'. Opening the door she spots Holly behind her desk, probably busy on a case.

''Hola chica, what can I do for you?'' Holly asks. Taking a seat across from her, Brittany shows her some files from Santana.

''I have a few questions about Santana Lopez and Finn Hudson. I was hoping you could help me.'' Brittany explains.

''Well it depends on what you want to know, because as you know we don't have a lot of info of Finn.'' Holly begins.

''Yeah that was another question about him. Have you ever thought that maybe we have so little on him because one of his men or women works here? It could be possible right?'' Brittany asks.

''You think I didn't already think that?'' Holly challenges. ''Believe me Britt; I have my suspicions, but there nothing more. Just suspicions. You should just be worrying about how you can arrest Finn Hudson.'' Holly ends.

''That's why I'm here. I was wondering if you know something about Finn and Santana. Like, how are they connected?'' Brittany asks.

''Finn Hudson, age 22. Length 6 foot 2. Hometown Lima, Ohio. High School: William McKinley High School.'' Holly pauses to see if Brittany already knows. She does.

''Santana Lopez, age 21. Length 5 foot 4. Hometown Lima, Ohio. High School: William McKinley High School.''

''Okay I got it; they went to high school together. Now I need to figure out what caused Finn to hate Santana and make her work for him. But that still doesn't help the investigation at all. I can't arrest him for hating someone Holly. This is so frustrating!'' Brittany exclaims. Holly just nods.

''I know that. But what you can do is stay close to Santana. As soon as Finn does something he isn't supposed to be doing, you'll be one of the firsts to know. Speaking of Santana, how are things with her? Does she trust you yet?'' Brittany nods.

''Yeah she trusts me. The only problem is, is that I might start to actually like her.'' Brittany mumbles. She spends the most of the night thinking about an original date for Friday night. Just thinking about the sensual Latina makes her giddy.

''Just don't get in too deep Pierce. That girl is trouble.'' Holly tells her.

''No, she used to be trouble. Now she is just a victim of blackmailing. And I can't wait to get her out of that strip club.'' Brittany bites back as she leaves her boss' office.

**XxXxXxXx'**

''Rory.'' I say, still shocked to see the Irish man back after two years. Rory worked for Finn. Well he was more of his slave then actually working for him, but I didn't think he would come back? Unless Finn has another dirty job for him…

''Santana. Fancy seeing you here. I thought you would have gotten the upgrade by now.'' Rory smirks. Suddenly feeling uncomfortable, I shift on my feet.

''No I haven't. And as far as I'm concerned, I'm never getting it. I actually wanted to talk to Finn about my debt. I think I've paid him back enough now with my services, I want to quit being a stripper.'' I say confident. What I didn't expect, is for Rory to start laughing in my face.

''Oh Santana. Feisty, dumb Santana. You'd think you can ever escape Finn Hudson? Not only do you still need to pay him back for two years ago, you also need to pay him back for High School, or did that slip your pretty little mind?'' Rory smirks at me. Ugh, who the hell does he think he is? Asshole.

''I don't know about you, 4 leave clover, but I believe that that's none of your business. So how about you go play and get drunk on Irish Scotch, and don't mingle in other people's business, okay?'' I hiss before walking off.

''Always the big mouth Santana! You won't be talking like that soon, mark my words!'' He calls after me.

Wait, what?

**XxXxXxXx**

After Brittany finishes work, she heads home to find Rachel and Quinn cooking. They're goofing off, and Brittany loves seeing Rachel happy and carefree.

''Hey guys, smells good in here. What are we having?'' Brittany asks the two. She walks up to them and kisses them both on the cheek before grabbing a can of soda from the fridge.

''We are having vegan lasagna in about half an hour if that's good for you?'' Rachel asks. Brittany smiles at them before walking to the dining table and sets her laptop on top of it.

''Sounds good hun. How are you Quinn?'' Brittany asks while starting up her laptop.

''I'm good, how are you?'' Quinn answers. Brittany hums in response, letting the blonde know things are good with her too. She checks her Facebook, for fun. Not that she's ever using the site, but Rachel insisted that she made her own profile. At first she huffed at every friend request she got, but after a while she kind of liked all the friend requests. Of course, the occasional creep was being denied, but she likes to occasionally post something and see how many likes she gets for it.

When her homepage opens, she sees a notification. Clicking on it, she can't control the smile creeping up on her lips.

_**Santana Marie Lopez has sent you a friend request. **_

Brittany doesn't even think about denying Santana. Clicking the accept button, she sees the small notification.

_**You are now friends with Santana Marie Lopez. Post something on her timeline. **_

Closing the notification, Brittany clicks on Santana's name. When she sees her profile picture, her jaw drops. There Santana was, posing with three girlfriends, wearing a white and blue striped bikini top, and shorts. _**Denim **_shorts. Brittany doesn't know if she was purposely flexing for the picture, but she can't take her eyes off those abs. It's like the perfect four-pack. She immediately clicks the 'like' button, before looking at some other pictures. A lot of them are with Quinn and Brittany smiles at how close they are. After some looking around, Brittany closes her laptop when Rachel calls her for dinner.

''So Britt. How are things between you and my best friend?'' Quinn asks casually. It's shouldn't make Brittany feel uncomfortable. It shouldn't. But it does.

''Uhh... Great. Things are going great.'' Brittany answers quickly before stuffing her mouth with lasagna. She feels like she's getting 'the talk' from Quinn now. And she doesn't really like that.

''Okay cool. Hey Brittany?'' Quinn asks sweetly. Feeling relieved, Brittany looks up and nods questionably.

''Break her heart, and I'll make sure you won't be able to walk for the rest of your life, okay?'' Quinn says sweetly.

It makes Brittany choke on her food.

**XxXxXxXx**

I'm starting to get ready for work. I rummage through my closet to see if I can find an outfit I haven't wore to work before. After spending way too long in my closet, *snort*, I finally find a pair of denim booty shorts and a black super push up bra. Yup, I look hot as fuck. After changing into some comfy sweats and a loose fitting shirt, I throw my outfit in my purse; I leave Quinn a note saying that I'll be home earlier because of my shift.

After 5 minutes of walking, I pass the street where those guys where whistling and calling after me. They're gone now; they will probably be here again tonight. Maybe I can text Britt if she can come pick me up? Would that be too much? I mean, I get off at two; a normal person would sleep by then. But… I want her to come and pick me up. Is that weird? I decide to text her anyway.

_**To Brittany: Hey Britt, I was wondering if you would maybe come pick me up after work… We could cu-**_

As I hold my head down to text Brittany, I don't notice the guy behind me with a baseball bat. One hit, and my world goes black.

Shit.

**XxXxXxXx**

**I know, I know. I'm sorry for being such a lazy ass and reading fics instead of writing. AND I'm sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger. But I PROMISE, that this weekend I'll have the next chapter up. PROMISE. If you liked this chapter, please review! Sorry for the grammar mistakes in advance ;) Xoxo.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**On with the story…**_

When I wake up, the first thing I notice is the throbbing pain in my head. I look around and see that I'm in a small room. It's dark in here. I'm lying on a bed. And my head hurts like hell. Suddenly it all comes back to me. I was walking to the club. Texting Brittany. Asking her if she… Damn, did I even press send? Panic rises in my chest and tears well up in my eyes. If I didn't press send, she´ll never know that something is up. Then who the hell is going to find me?

_**Quinn. **_

I left a note on the table for Quinn! If I'm not home on time she'll know something is up. Damn, all this thinking makes my head hurt even more. Dizzy and tired I close my eyes again and fall into a peaceful slumber.

**XxXxXxXx**

_**From Santana: **_ _**Hey Britt, I was wondering if you would maybe come pick me up after work… We could cuseo3fkl**_

Brittany frowns at her phone. We could cuseo3fkl? What the hell does that mean? After quickly sending a text back asking what she meant with that, she calls Quinn.

''_**Hello?''**_

''Hey Quinn, its Brittany. Do you know till how late Santana is working tonight?'' Brittany asks.

''_**Uh yeah hold on, I believe she left me a note.'' **_Brittany hears some muffled sounds in the background, some papers being moved, when she hears Quinn's voice through the receiver again.

''_**She's working till 2 am. She's having an early shift tonight.'' **_Quinn tells her.

''Okay well I'm probably going to pay her a visit. Uhm, not that I… you know. Ugh never mind, I'm just going to the club, see if she's doing alright.'' Brittany tries to explain a now grinning Quinn.

''_**Just make sure you don't spend all your money on her, okay? Have a good night, bye!'' **_With that, Quinn hangs up the phone. Brittany's put's her phone down, sighs, and grabs her stuff before heading out to her car.

Time to see her girl.

**XxXxXxXx**

I wake up again when I hear voices on the other side of the door. My head still hurts and I hope that wherever the hell I am, someone is going to bring me some aspirin soon. The door opens, but I can't see who it is in the bright light coming from the other side of the door. I only recognize him when he stands close to me.

Finn Hudson. He towers over me with that smirk of his, and I don't like where this is going. If I'm kidnapped by my own boss, then what the hell is going on in here?

''Santana. You thought you could outsmart me?'' Finn begins. I begin to shake my head, but as soon as my head moves from right to left, I feel a hard slap on my cheek. Tears start to burn in my eyes and I know I'm in deep shit.

''Don't lie to me you fucking whore. Why did you get involved with an FBI-agent?'' Finn asks me. _**Huh? FBI agent? **_

''I don't know what you're talking ab-''

Another punch in my face. This time he uses his fist instead of his palm. I lick my lips and taste blood. That's going to hurt like a bitch tomorrow.

''That girl you've been hanging out with. Brittany isn't it?''

Wait, how does he know Brittany? I decide to just nod, hoping he won't hit me again. He might be stupid, but he's a big guy with big, heavy hands.

''Now look me in the eye and tell me you didn't know she is a FBI agent.'' Finn demands. I look up to him in shock.

''I didn't know she is a FBI ag-''

Another punch. This time I can't hold back and I scream out in pain. My hands shoot up to clutch my nose, but my hair is being pulled roughly by one of the guys who came with him.

''Lies! You DID know she was an agent!'' Finn yells in my face. I shake my head, but that only makes him madder, and he slaps my cheek again. My face will be probably swollen tomorrow, but I don't care. I'm not letting him get to me. Or at least try to. Finn hits me a few times more before letting his men lift me up and drag me out of the room. Everything hurts and everything is sore, but I still resist every move they make with me. I will not let Finn freaking Hudson have the satisfaction of breaking me. The boy who cried in high school when he creamed his boxers before I even touched him down there.

Yep. You heard right. I _**almost **_had sex with Finn back in high school. I don't know what came over me, but I needed a guy to boost my popularity. Finn being the star quarterback, he seemed like the best choice. I seduced him and we met in a hotel. However, Finn was known for his early arrival problem. And that's exactly what happened with me too. The next day at school I told my friends, who eventually told their friends. It was a matter of time before everyone knew about Finn's little problem. Ever since then he hated me. And boy does he love having something against me. Part of the reason why I ended up working for him.

The guys drag me up on a dark stairway. When they open the door my mouth falls open. We enter a room which is packed with girls. It's filled with double beds. Some girls look at me from the safety of their bed. Others prepare to dress in really slutty outfits. Lacy bras and thongs, loads of make- up and fake nails.

The guys throw me on one of the beds, right next to a girl who is putting her bra on. They also throw a bag at me, which I catch just in time before it falls on the ground. I open the bag and see a couple of thongs, bras and... Condoms? Holy shit where am I?

''What the hell is this place? I ask the girl who is now 'fully dressed'. The porn-blonde girl chuckles, and searches for something in her bag.

''Never heard of the Upgrade?'' The girl asks me. Yes of course I have heard of the upgrade, I wanted an upgrade to make more money.

''Yeah but what does the upgrade have to do with this?'' I ask confused. She looks at me.

''You really have no idea huh?'' I shake my head. ''This house is called 'the Upgrade.' Men come here to fuck. Us. We're prostitutes. And I guess you're one too now.'' The girl states simply. She packs her purse and walks away. Oh. My. God.

THIS is the upgrade?

**XxXxXxXx**

It's a quarter to one when Brittany enters _**Hands Off. **_She walks towards the bar, and orders a beer. She sits on the bar crutch and looks around. When she doesn't spot Santana, she turns to the bartender.

''Where is Santana?'' Brittany asks to the red head behind the bar. She just shrugs before moving on with her work.

Frowning, Brittany walks up to one of the strippers. Tapping her on her shoulder, she is met with a pretty blonde.

''Can I ask you where Santana is?'' Brittany asks politely. The girl lets her eyes run over Brittany's body before leaning in.

''I don't know where she is! She was supposed to start at eight, but she didn't show up so I covered for her!'' The girl speaks loud into her ear, trying to drown out the loud music. ''But hey, if you want a dance and more I'll be happy to do you tonight.'' The girl says flirtatiously. Brittany smiles politely at the girl, but shakes her head.

''No thanks but I don't think my girlfriend would like it if someone else danced for me.'' Brittany says back. The girl raises her eyebrow.

''Really? You're Santana's girlfriend?'' The dancer asks her. Nodding, she lies right in her face.

''The one and only.'' Brittany grins. The girl is totally buying it! Shrugging, the girl pats her on her shoulder as she walks past her. After she is gone though, panic rises in Brittany's chest.

Where the hell is Santana?

**XxXxXxXx**

After being dragged to Finn's office as I was in the middle of changing, I now sit face to face with the tall douchebag. He gives his signature smirk, though it reminds you of a kid with gas problems.

''So. If it isn't my favorite little stripper.''

''Fuck off Hudson. I should have never let Sabrina talk me into this.'' I spit in his face. Finn seems a little taken aback by my words, but he smirks anyway.

''You know, I was really surprised when Sabrina said she wanted me to meet someone who had potential. Never in a million years had I thought it would be something I already knew. I bet you never told her we had already met huh? That you let me fuck you like a dog in high school.'' He says with a sense of pride.

I just laugh in his face. Hard. I never laughed this hard at anyone. And I must say. It feels pretty fucking good to laugh at Finn Hudson.

''You didn't fuck me Finn, don't pretend that you did. We all know you creamed your pants before I even touched you down there.'' When I see the shocked/angry look on his face, I grin even more.

''Oh you didn't tell your little friends?'' I turn to the two bodyguards behind me. ''You see Finn here has what we would call an early arrival problem. He jizzed all over himself before we could get down and dirty. Luckily he did that, I wouldn't want to have sex with a whale.'' I say grinning. Finn knows he can punch me. But can he make me shut up? Never. And he knows that. That's why I feel like it's a victory when he just nods at his bodyguards, who lift me up again. However, before we can leave his office, he calls after me.

''Oh and Santana? Sabrina is a pretty good lay. I loved it when she bended over for me like a freaking dog. Too bad I had to shoot her afterwards.'' Finn grins devilishly at me and I feel weak all of a sudden.

The last thing on my mind when I black out is that I fucking hate Finn Hudson.

**XxXxXxXx**

After looking everywhere for Santana, and by everywhere Brittany literally means _**everywhere. **_In her dressing room, the toilets, the basement of the club, everywhere. But she can't find Santana. Brittany is hopeless. She tried calling her, but every time she called, an automatic answering system would tell her that this number is no longer in use. Frustrated, Brittany gets in her car and drives towards Quinn and Santana's house. She looks at the little clock on her radio display.

_**1:23. **_A big chance that Quinn is sleeping right now, like every normal person. However, when Brittany knocks on the door ten minutes later, it doesn't take long for Quinn to open the door.

''What's wrong?'' A worried Quinn asks Brittany. Looking around, Brittany ushers Quinn inside, and locks the door as soon as it closes.

''Brittany, what the hell is going on, where is Santana?'' Quinn asks slightly panicking.

''I was hoping she would be here.'' Brittany says. When she sees the realization dawn on Quinn's face, she walks over to her and gives her a hug.

''It will be okay Quinn, I'm going to find her.'' Brittany feels herself being pushed away.

''And how in the world are you going to find her? She could be in freaking China by now! Or six feet under!'' Quinn yells at her. Brittany stays calm and asks Quinn to sit down for a second so that she can explain.

´´I need to tell you something. But promise me you won´t get mad first.´´ Brittany says cautiously.

´´Brittany if you´re telling me this is a joke and Santana is in your bed right now, I do NOT find it funny.´´ Brittany sighs and shakes her head ´no´.

´´It´s not that. I don´t know where she is either. But I want you to know something before we are going to find her.´´ Brittany begins to explain. Quinn nods her head, silently telling Brittany to continue.

´´So you know how I play in a band right?'' Quinn nods.

''Well, I don't. I'm a secret agent, currently working for the FBI. The band was just a cover up. Nobody is even supposed to know.'' Brittany explains. Quinn goes to open her mouth and ask something, but Brittany beats her to it.

''Yes I work on the whole Finn Hudson case and yes Santana was supposed to be a little help along the way. Not someone I was supposed to fall for. So please don't hate me. I really like Santana Quinn; it didn't even occur to me that I might end up falling for a stripper. But I did. So you can either accept my apology for lying to you and help me find Santana, or you can hate me, but I'll still go looking for her. With or without you.'' Brittany ends with a deep intake of air. Quinn is staring at her, dumbstruck. Brittany expected a smack in her face, a punch on her arm, or being yelled at. However, what she didn't expect was Quinn to hug her tight.

''its okay, I love you guys and I will help to find her of course. But, I still mean what I said to you, Brittany. Break her heart and I'll break you.'' Quinn says pulling away from the comfortable hug.

''Understood boss. Now there is something else you might want to know, but it's not really my place to tell. So we have to go to my place after we pick up a friend okay?'' Brittany asks. Quinn just nods, grabs her coat and follows Brittany out of the house and into her car. Brittany wastes no time and practically races out of the street, towards Puck's house.

''Where are we going?'' Quinn asks confused. She's never been to this part of town.

''We have to pick up one of my co-workers. He is on this case too, along with another co-worker.'' Brittany speeds up a little and in ten minutes they're in front of Puck's house.

''Wait in the car okay? I'll lock it just to be save.'' Brittany tells Quinn as she gets out of the car. Quinn nods, and grabs her phone, probably to text Rachel she thinks. Rachel who has a lot of explaining to do for herself, seeing as she is also working for the FBI. Well, the medical department, but still for the FBI.

Walking towards Puck's front door, she knocks a couple of times before Puck finally opens the door, clad in a towel around his hips.

''What the hell Pierce, do you have any idea how late it is?'' Puck yawns.

''Get dressed Puckerman, Santana is missing.'' Brittany hisses. She is not in the mood for Puck's childish behavior. He's a goddamn FBI agent for Christ sake. He can complain about the time another time.

While Puck is getting dressed, Brittany goes back to the car to sit with Quinn. The silence is awkward, especially since Quinn now knows what she wasn't supposed to know.

''So FBI huh?'' Quinn asks.

''Yep.''

Brittany hears a deep sigh coming from next to her, before Quinn starts speaking again.

''Look, I know you might think that Santana is going to hate you forever, which she probably will for a while. But I also think that she understands. I mean I knew something was up with Finn. He was never to be trusted. This just proves it again.'' Brittany turns her head towards Quinn.

''What happened between Finn and Santana?'' Brittany asks. She needs to know everything about Finn's past there is to know.

''Do you want the long or the short version?'' Quinn asks chuckling.

''The long one please.'' The short blonde was not expecting that answer, but starts telling anyway.

''Okay so you know we went to high school together right? Well, Santana and I were both cheerleaders. Co-captains. And Finn was the quarterback. And what better way to boost your popularity than dating the star quarterback right? Finn however, never seem to make up his mind. If he had me, he wanted Santana and if he had her, he wanted me. So after a while we were both done with him. But with that, our popularity dropped. At our school it was common to throw slushy drinks in people's faces. Especially the ones low on the food chain. So Santana received her first slushy, she came crawling back to Finn. They made a deal. She would take his virginity and the slushy's would stop. Santana would always tell me everything. She told me how he uhm, 'arrived early' so to speak, and the next day it got out that Finn had an early arrival problem. He never heard the end of it. The star quarterback, the schools Golden Boy was now the loser who couldn't keep his dick stiff for a couple of minutes. He got slushied by his fellow team mates, thrown into dumpsters by the hockey players and eventually kicked off the football team for missing practice.

So basically, the way Finn sees it, Santana ruined his life. Or at least his high school life. He never forgave her for that. When Santana met Sabrina, she said she knew a guy who could fix her up with a job, seeing as we just moved here she needed the money for our house. When she found out it was Finn, she never told Sabrina that they already knew each other. So Sabrina always thought she introduced them. Of course, knowing Finn, he couldn't believe that the girl that supposedly took his virginity was now a lesbian. And that's why I have the feeling that Finn set Santana up with the robbery. To make her pay for everything she put him through.'' Quinn ends her explanation. Brittany is just trying to remember everything as detailed as possible. When she looks over at Quinn, she sees the tears in her eyes. Softly, she puts her hand on Quinn's.

''It must have been hard living without Santana for a while.'' Brittany says softly. Quinn nods. She doesn't want to lose her best friend again.

''You won't have to live without her you know. We are going to find her. Once Puck hurries his ass up.'' Brittany says while honking to emphasize her point. Puck comes hurrying out of the house, dragging Sugar behind him. Raising an eyebrow, Brittany opens the doors for Puck and Sugar. As soon as they close their doors she takes off.

''What's the hurry Pierce?'' Puck asks.

''Santana is missing. She texted me a very vague text about her being at work. But I didn't understand it so I thought I'd go to her work. But she wasn't there, hasn't been the entire night. So I think Hudson has something to do with it. And I want to know where that bastard is at. Sugar, I want you to tell me everything you know about a so called Upgrade.'' Sugar looks at me wide-eyed.

''The Upgrade? You mean the hooker house?''

_**Yat fucking zee. **_

''You know where it is?''

Sugar looks at me through the rear view mirror.

''I don't, but there must be someone at the club who knows it. And if they don't want to tell, I just pay them to tell.'' Sugar claps her hands excitedly. Brittany shrugs and drives towards her house. Time for Rachel's explanation.

**XxXxXxXx**

I wake up, disorientated. I look around and see that I am in the sleep hall, so to call it. The porn blonde girl is back, this time she wears comfortable sweats and a shirt.

''There you are Cinderella. Thought you were never waking up again.'' She chuckles.

''What happened?'' I ask with my voice still groggy from passing out so long.

''You fainted.''

_**Finn. Sabrina. Finn fucked Sabrina. Then he shot her. **_

Everything comes rushing back to me. Brittany lied to me. She is a freaking FBI agent. Kinda hot… NO! She lied to me; I am not allowed to find her hot right now. Wait, does that mean she knows about Finn and Sabrina and stuff? Does it mean she'll come rescue me from this shit hole?

''Hey can I ask you something?'' I ask the girl who is now lying next to me in her bed.

''Hmm.''

''Where are we?''

''New York.'' She mumbles. She is tired, I can tell.

''Oh. Okay. What is your name?'' I ask.

''Kayla. Yours?'' She yawns now. And suddenly I notice how tired I am too.

''Santana.'' I say back. She hums in response, eyes already closed. It doesn't take long for me to fall asleep too.

**XxXxXxXx**

When I wake up I notice to big guys standing beside my bed.

''Get dressed. You need to work.'' One of them says.

Wait. What?

''Uhm, I already have a job.'' I say as bitchy as possible. Okay they probably don't like my attitude because one of the guys grabs me by my arm and hisses in my ear.

''Get ready for work. Now. Lingerie and heels. You have ten minutes.'' They walk away and I grab the bag full of lingerie. I manage to find a white set that doesn't look too slutty. I ask Kayla if I can borrow her heels which she gives me permission for. As I am doing my make-up, trying to cover up my bruises, Finn walks in and I immediately notice the change of behavior with some girls. Everyone pretends to be busy with something. Except for Kayla, who is still lounging on her bed, occasionally drifting off. I just finished with my lip gloss, before Finn grabs my arm again. I might hate the guy, but he weighs like 300 pounds. I'm not going to fight him.

He takes me downstairs, and that's where I see all the rooms. Well, windows. I guess you can compare this with the Red Light District in Amsterdam, only this is indoors. We walk past some sexy girls, who are all posing in front of their rooms. I doubt however that they are here voluntary. Brittany should know about this. Shit, Brittany. Should I trust her after this? Am I ever even going to see her again?

I guess right now isn't the right time to think about that, because we arrive at my room. The pink light is already turned on, and I think I'm supposed to sit in front of the window. Duh. I really don't want to have sex with a guy though. But what am I supposed to do? I don't even know how to get out of here. And Finn probably has security men all over this place.

This is getting pretty damn hopeless.

**XxXxXxXx**

**Fastest update so far I think! :D Thanks for reading. And if you have a question, which I saw in the reviews before, please pm me. Or maybe I'll put it in the author's note next time. **

**Please review! Thanks! Xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

_**On with the story…**_

As soon as the door closes, I feel trapped. There is no way in hell I'm going to have sex with a guy. I bet Finn does this on purpose, since he knows I'm a lesbian and just hates me. I take a look around in the small room. There is a chair in front of the window, where I'm supposed to sit. Then there are dark red curtains hanging on the side of the window. On my right stands a small bed and a table with a chair standing by it. I get shivers when I think about the things that have happened on the bed, the table and that chair. I shake it off, and cautiously take place on the chair in front of the window. I immediately get men at my window who make dirty movements in the air. I just stick out my middle finger to them, and laughing they walk on. Most men are drunk, so I hope no one dares to come in.

The moment I think I can do this, I see a group of teenage boys walking by. One of them is in a wheelchair, poor kid. Another guy with long dreadlocks is looking at the women like he sees them for the first time. There are a couple of jocks with them, I suppose. They are broad guys with letterman jackets. I guess they would be freshmen in college. They are pushing a guy forward. He has short blonde hair, and his haircut reminds me of Justin Bieber. He looks really uncomfortable, and luckily they pass my window.

Wrong. Again.

As soon as they pass my window, the blonde boy looks over to me. And as soon as they are out of my field of sight, they are back again. One of the jocks pushes him towards my door.

_**Holy shit. **_

**XxXxXxXx**

When the foursome arrived at Brittany and Rachel's house, the short brunette was already waiting for them on the doorstep. After quickly getting into the safety of the house, they all sat down in the living room.

''So. Rachel, I believe you have something to tell me.'' Quinn says to her. Rachel nods and looks unsure. After taking a deep breath, she looks up to Quinn and starts explaining.

''Well. I kind of lied to you Quinn, and I'm terribly sorry about that. It's just that I didn't have a choice and I needed to make sure Santana and Sugar were safe. You see, I also work for the FBI, like Brittany and Puck. I'm on the medical department.''

''But Santana told me that on the night Britt and her met, you told her you knew CPR and started slapping Brittany in the face.'' Rachel laughs at that.

''True. I tend to get a little… overexcited while drunk.'' Rachel explains.

''You should have seen her in high school. A wine cooler will forever taste like pink to me.'' Brittany says.

''Anyway, I just wanted you to know that this doesn't change who I am. I really do love singing, and we actually do have a band, but it's just for fun.'' Rachel says to Quinn, who is smiling softly.

''it's okay Rachel, I understand. Now I don't know about you guys, but I want to get my best friend back, and I bet that Brittany here wants to get her girl back.'' Quinn says to the small group. Brittany blushes furiously, but is the first one to stand up and grab her coat. When she returns however, she sees both Quinn and Rachel and Puck and Sugar making out on the two couches.

''GUYS!'' She shouts. The two couples quickly jump apart, and follow Brittany out of the door.

Time to go and get her girl, Brittany thinks as she starts the engine.

**XxXxXxXx**

When I hear my doorbell ring, I know I'm in trouble. This boy that is barely legal wants to have sex with me. Okay think, Santana, think! Right before I open the door, an idea strikes me. I'm older and confident. He's young and unsure of himself. Time to use that in my advantage.

''Ehm, hi.'' The boy almost whispers. I can tell he's nervous.

''Hi.'' I tell him.

''Uh I ehm, I wanted to know how much you... uhm cost.'' The boy says, clearly embarrassed.

''Why don't you come in and I'll tell you.'' I try to say in a sultry voice. His world lights up as he takes his first step inside.

Time for action.

As soon as the door closes, I press him up against it and grab him by his collar.

''Listen to me bieber fever, and listen to me good. I'm not going to have sex with you. Firstly, you're way too young, and I don't want to end up in jail _**again.**_ Secondly, I am a lesbian; I don't like what you have in your pants. Someone is forcing me to do this. So you are going to be a good boy, stay in here for about twenty minutes, pay me the money, and go brag to your friends that you lost your virginity to a hooker. Got it?'' I end my threat. The poor boy is trembling with fear against the door and frantically nods. I think I scared him enough for him to try something now. When I cautiously let him go, he stumbles over to the bed and takes a seat.

''I'm sorry someone forces you to do this.'' He mumbles.

''it's okay.'' I shrug. ''My friend is probably missing me by now; I don't think I'll be in here for much longer. Or the rest of these girls.'' I mumble. The boy just looks uncomfortable sitting on the small bed.

''If you want to go, knock yourself out.'' I said while pointing towards the door.

''No! I mean, uhm, I don't want my friends to think I'm done… early you know?'' He says unsurely. It almost makes me laugh, but then I think about what that means for guys. Ugh, men are weird, disgusting and only think about sex. Except gay guys and friends of mine who know how to treat a woman. For example this kid right here, he seems like a nice guy.

''So you're still a virgin?'' I ask him. Blushing, he nods.

''And how old are you?'' I ask as I take a seat on the chair by the bed.

''18.''

''Then you have nothing to be ashamed of really. Most girls find virgins guys cute, as long as you don't look like a creepy dude that places his camera in the girls' bathroom stalls.'' I joke. Apparently I make him more uncomfortable, because he is looking at his feet.

''Really. For a dude, except for the big lips, you're kind of cute! I bet you are going to make someone happy one day.'' I try to say as nice as possible. That makes him smile a little.

''You really think so?'' He asks hopefully.

''Yes, I think so. No get out of here, twenty minutes are over.'' I chuckle, and let him out the door. Before he walks away, I make sure I wave to him a little sexier, just to tease his friends. When the door closes I take a deep breath of relief. How am I going to keep this up all night?

**XxXxXxXx**

It's an hour later when another guy passes my window. I look at the digital clock on that stands beside the bed.

_**03:03 am.**_

He wears black clothes, and I can't really make out his face because of the hat he's wearing, but my heart shoots straight to my throat when I see him making his way over to me. I might have been all badass with the blonde boy, but this guy has a few inches on me, and his body looks lean and muscular.

My doorbell rings.

With shaking hands I open the door. I see the guy looking from left to right, before storming in, and grabbing me. He closes the door with his foot behind me, and lets me go. At this point, I'm shaking frantically and tears well up in my eyes.

''Please don't hurt me.'' I cry. The guy looks up to my face and removes his hat. Long blonde hair flows around his, ahum, her face, and I cry form happiness when I see its Brittany in front of me.

''Oh my god, you found me, you found me!'' I yell as I jump in her arms. She hugs me tight, and holds me until I want to let go to look at her.

''I found you.'' She says before slowly bringing our lips together in a passionate kiss. When she lets her lips go after a couple of seconds, it takes us both a while to open our eyes.

''You found me.'' I repeat. I wrap my hands around her neck, and her hands find my waist. We lean our foreheads together, and I feel her take a deep breath.

''Are you mad at me?'' She whispers. I frantically shake my head no.

''Why would I be mad at you?'' I whisper back. She shrugs, but holds me a little tighter.

''Because I lied about my job, and brought you in danger. Please tell me that no one has touched you. Please.'' She breaths against my lips. I shake my head again. No one has touched me. And I couldn't have been happier than to say that to her.

''No, I know how to stand up for myself.'' I joke. I feel her smile against my lips, before she captures mine again, and we kiss slowly, sensually.

''So you know I like you by now right?'' I whisper to her while looking into her beautiful blue eyes. She giggles and nods.

''And you know I really like you right?'' She whispers back. I nod.

''So does this mean I get to take you out on a real date now?'' She asks cutely. I kiss her once more before nodding again.

''Please get me out of here.'' I change the subject. ''Finn is worse than you think. He killed Sabrina after raping her I think. And he also has a whole lot of girls in a house, all working as a hookers for him.'' Brittany nods and hands me her hoodie and her hat.

''Please wear this, and take of your heels. If we want to pass the security guards in here, I need you to be able to run as fast as you can. And promise me that if you hear gunshots, don't look back, just keep running okay?'' Brittany tells me as she grabs her gun from the back of her black pants. I gulp, but nod. Brittany knows what she's doing. I trust her.

''Okay so we're going to the left, towards the entrance. Puck, Sugar, Rachel and Quinn are there too, so I want you to make your way over to them as soon as you see them okay?'' Brittany tells me. I don't know why, but I find it kind of hot when she's being all professional.

Okay focus Santana.

''And don't wait for me okay? I can handle those guys.'' She says. I nod again. I'm not very talkative, but that's because I'm scared. I'm scared of what's going to happen in the upcoming minutes. But luckily Brittany senses my fear, because she pulls me into her strong arms and kisses the top of my head.

''Scared?''

''Terrified.''

Brittany takes my head in hands, and leans forward. As soon as our lips touch, I'm gone. Nothing else in the world exists for those couple of seconds other than her lips against mine. However, all good things come to an end. This includes my kiss with Brittany. I can't believe she likes me back! After I've been so bitchy towards her. And she towards me by the way. I guess we were lying to ourselves.

''Okay so we're going to walk normally, to see how far we can get okay?'' Brittany says. I nod again and take her hand. Here we go; there is no turning back now.

_**Showtime. **_

**XxXxXxXx**

Brittany and Santana make their way out of the room, out on the streets. It's chilly tonight, the sky is clear and thousands of stars are visible, Brittany notices as she looks up. Closing her eyes one last time and taking a deep breath, she pulls Santana to the left and starts walking. The first few steps are nerve wrecking, but Brittany quickly notices the change in Santana's walk. Quick short steps are being replaced with long calm ones, and the Latina looks somewhat relaxed when they walked about two hundred meters. However, when they round the corner, a guy in a red suit rounds the corner too. His hair is combed backwards and is full of hair gel.

_**Flanagan.**_

Brittany promptly turns her head towards Santana, and it looks like they're having the most normal conversation on earth. But it's too late. Rory spots Santana and grasps his phone out of his pocket. Brittany reacts immediately and pulls out her gun.

''Don't you make the call you're about to make Flanagan.'' Brittany says while pointing her gun at him. He looks at her wide eyed, before pressing some numbers on his phone.

He's asking for it.

Brittany walks up to him, and punches his jaw, making him fall to the ground. Her action is too late however, because when she picks up the phone, the screen says _**Boss**_ and she hears someone talking on the other line. Holding it up to her ear, she knows its Finn. Throwing the phone away, she grabs her handcuffs from her belt and handcuffs Rory. She pushing him against the wall, before grabbing Santana and they start running.

They round a corner and Brittany spots her car. Running towards the vehicle, she opens the door as quickly as possible, and orders Rachel to stay in the car with them.

''Puck let's go. This is probably the last time we can get our hands on Hudson. Dead or alive.'' Brittany says full of determination. Puck nods and follows her. But before she can walk away, she's being pulled back by a shaking Santana who kisses her feverishly.

''Be safe okay?'' She whispers against the agent's lips. All Brittany can do is nod, kiss her one last time and makes her way over to her partner.

''You ready Puckerman?'' Brittany grins as she grabs her gun in one hand, and pats her partner on the back with the other. Pucks follows her example, and grabs his gun too.

''I was born ready baby.''

**XxXxXxXx**

Great. Now I'm sitting in the car doing nothing. I really want to go out there and help Britt, but I know I can't. And it sucks. Rachel is contacting the FBI for more help, and Quinn is looking at me with an unreadable look on her face.

''What?'' I snarl at her. She doesn't say anything, but jumps on my lap and gives me a bone crushing hug.

''I was so worried about you.'' She mumbles into my shoulder. Rolling my eyes, I wrap my arms around her lower back and hum in response.

''Missed you too Q-ball.'' I joke. She chuckles. After a couple of comfortable minutes of cuddling with my bestie, she pulls away to look at Rachel, who looks at us with a warm smile.

''Can I hug you Santana?'' She asks. Again I roll my eyes.

''Just get over here hobbit.'' I motion with my arms. She squeals and all but jumps into my arms. After a brief hug, she retracts and places herself on Q's lap. Ugh, they're disgustingly cute. I realize I'm still in Brittany's hoodie, and my thong. Oh my God, I walked outside just wearing my thong.

''Q, do you happen to have a couple of pants with you?'' I ask, pulling the hoodie over my knee caps. Quinn looks down at my legs and her eyes widen.

''You're in lingerie? Please tell me that no man has touched you!'' She yells. I shake my head no, making her sigh in relief.

''Oh thank God.''

''I think I have some pants in my back.'' Rachel chimes in. After some digging around in her bag, she pulls out a black pair of pants.

''I hope it'll fit you, these are my work pants.'' Rachel says while handing it to me. Luckily Rachel and I are almost the same height and size, because the pants fit me perfectly. And along with Brittany's warm hoodie, I'm kind of comfortable.

Now all I can do is hoping that Britt will be back soon.

**XxXxXxXx**

Brittany and Puck manage to sneak into the Upgrade, but not without problems. They had to knock out three security guards, gag them and handcuff them, before finally entering the large building. Communicating via their hands, the duo makes their way to a closed door in a large hallway. The walls are dark and it's awfully quiet. Brittany signs to Puck that she takes the left side, and Puck the right. Puck nods and Brittany slowly moves her hand towards the doorknob. They don't know what is behind this door, and that's what makes this so nerve wrecking.

Brittany twists the nob and bursts through the door.

''FBI! Everyone freeze!'' She yells pointing her gun straight forward. However the only thing she sees is women. Well, girls. Girls around Santana's age. And boy are there a lot of them. A hundred, at least, Brittany figures. Some are sleeping, some are changing. But they all look terrified at the duo storming in.

Brittany's heart aches for Santana, who probably has slept in these conditions. Luckily there is air conditioning in the room, because there is not a single window in the room.

_**What do we do? **_Brittany mouths to Puck, who has lowered his gun by now.

_**Find Hudson. **_He mouths back. Brittany nods and walks over to one of the girls.

''Do you know where Finn Hudson is?'' She asks, gun still gripped tightly in her hand. The brunette let's her travel across Brittany's body, before answering.

''Yeah, his office is across from here.'' She says absently. Brittany nods.

''So all of you are here against your will right?'' Brittany asks, just to be sure. The girl scoffs.

''Do you really think I'd be in this place if I had the choice?'' The girl challenges.

''No, you're right. Go tell the other girls to be as quiet as possible. The FBI is here to save you girls. This nightmare will be over at the end of the night.'' Brittany says as she walks away.

**XxXxXxXx**

All the other FBI units arrive soon after Rachel called them, and I feel like I'm in a movie. One of the vans open, and out steps a fat guy. He wears a badge around his neck, and just by looking at him I know that he's the chief or something. A tall blonde woman gets out after him, and they walk towards our car. Rachel gets out, and talks to the two of them. Being the curious person that I am, I can't help but open the window slightly, so Quinn and I can hear the conversation.

''Sir, you can't do that! There are two agents inside! If Hudson and his guys find out that there are FBI agents in his building, they could be killed!'' Rachel exclaims. Her boss doesn't buy her story though; he keeps talking to his walkie talkie, telling several units to take their place around the building. I think they are preparing to storm the building or something, which could be really bad. If Finn finds Brittany, she is in deep trouble.

It's like it's happening in slow motion. One moment the fat dude is talking to Rachel, and the next he grabs a bullhorn. My eyes widen at the action. Please don't –

''This is the FBI. Finn Hudson, you are under arrest. Get out of the building and keep your hands were I can see them. Escape is not an option, we have the building surrounded.'' His voice echoes through the street.

_**Holy shit.**_

**XxXxXxXx**

Brittany and Puck sneak quietly out of the room filled with girls. They're back in the long hallway. They turn left, and walk towards the office, when they hear it.

''_**This is the FBI. Finn Hudson, you are under arrest. Get out of the building and keep your hands were I can see them. Escape is not an option, we have the building surrounded.''**_

Holy shit, Brittany thinks as she hears the voice of her boss. They're hopeless, to be honest. They're in a hallway, with no corners or places to hide. Any second now, Finn and his guys are going to storm out of the office. Brittany takes a deep breath before pointing her gun at the door. Puck follows her example.

When the door opens, all hell breaks loose. Brittany and Puck are yelling.

''Don't move!''

''Stay were you are!''

''On the floor, now!''

It's hopeless. There is four of the bad guys, and two of them. Once they see Finn entering the hallway, Brittany's rage gets the best of her, and she shoots one of the guys in his leg when he keeps moving closer to them. Puck shoots another one in his upper leg, making the guy scream out in pain. They are both focusing on the last guy, that Brittany let's Finn slip out of her sight for one second too long.

The last thing she feels before her world goes black is the searing pain in her chest and shoulder.

**XxXxXxXx**

**I know, I know…. :( I had a major case of writers block, and I was super busy with life in general. So I hope you guys aren't mad at me… :) I will make no promises, but I will try my hardest to update a little faster. **

**Please leave a review and thanks for reading! Xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

_**On with the story…**_

_**Beep.**_

_**Beep.**_

_**Beep.**_

Brittany hears the faint steady beeping of a machine. A machine standing close to her. she tries to open her eyes, but her body is too exhausted. She can´t seem to move. And when she is trying to speak, the only thing coming out of her mouth is a low groan.

''Oh my God, Britt?'' She hears immediately after her groan. She feels a soft hand grasp her own and squeeze.

''Doctor I think she's waking up!'' The person next to her says. She hears faint footsteps coming from the back of the room, making their way over to her.

She is lying on a bed, she notices. When her senses slowly come back to her, she feels the searing pain in the right side of her chest and shoulder. Another groan escapes her lips, because _**shit, **_that hurts. And what is up with her breathing? She feels like she is in a sauna.

''She's waking up. I'll increase her morphine level slightly. It'll be more comfortable for her chest and shoulder.'' A woman says. The grip on her hand becomes tighter, and she feels soft lips on her temple.

''Wake up Britt. Open those gorgeous eyes.'' Is spoken softly against her forehead. And after a few moments of struggling, she sees the first strays of light. It's all really blurry and she still can't make out where she is. The painful feeling in her shoulder slowly fades and when her eyes are finally accustomed to the bright light, she notices she is in a hospital room. The beeping machine is showing her steady heartbeat. On her left, is a teary eyed Santana Lopez. Very slowly, Brittany lifts up her left arm, hooked to an IV, and wipes away Santana's tears.

''Please don't cry.'' She croaks. Her voice is really hoarse, she hears. For how long has she been in here? It doesn't help though, Santana has tears streaming down her cheeks. Then again, they're happy tears, because she wears the biggest smile she's ever seen on the Latina.

''Finally you're here again.'' Santana whispers. Brittany nods, and clears her throat, ready to ask her next question. But before she can get a word out, another doctor walks in.

''Ah! Look who's here again.'' She hears a man say to her. They do tests, they look in her eyes with a flashlight and listen to her breathing. When that's all done, the doctors help the blonde sit up with 2 pillows in her back. It still hurts, but due the morphine Brittany doesn't feel as much as she knows she should be feeling.

''So Brittany, how are you feeling?'' The manly doctor asks her.

''Okay.'' Is her response. She feels Santana move beside her, and smiles at her when she sees that Santana is holding out a glass of water. Taking a few small sips, she hands the glass back to the raven haired girl, who sets it back on the small table next to her bed.

''Good. Do you remember anything what happened Brittany?'' Brittany immediately thinks about Finn, and the way he looked at her when he shot her. That dirty smirk on his face. Ugh, she hates him so much. Santana in lingerie… Yeah okay, she remembers everything. She nods and the doctor writes something down on his paper, held together by a clipboard.

''Okay Brittany, so as you might now your injuries are mostly your shoulder. But because of your fall, you sprained your wrist, which is wrapped up as you can see.'' The doctor points at her right hand. Great, she is cripple on the complete right side of her body. ''However, your chest and shoulder are way worse. As you might know from experience, when a bullet goes through you, it makes a perfect little circle when it goes into your skin. However, when it goes out of your shoulder, it does a lot of damage. The plastic surgeon did his absolute best to make the scar as little as possible, but you will keep seeing evidence of a shot wound.'' The doctor explains.

Of course Brittany knows the consequences of a bullet that goes straight through you. She'll probably won't even notice a scar on her chest. Her shoulder however, will have a noticeable one. Only how big, she wonders.

''And last but not least, you have a collapsed lung. The bullet went through it, as you might have trouble breathing?'' The doctor asks. Brittany nods, she feels like she is getting way too less oxygen.

''Right. It should recover slowly on its own, though you are not allowed to perform any kind of physical activity for two weeks. It's best for your shoulder and lung as well. I'm putting you on bed rest. Do you have anyone who can watch you throughout the day and night, in case you might need help with daily things like showering and getting dressed? You won't be able to do a lot the first week. I'm putting your right arm in a sling, so you can't accidently move your shoulder blade. And I'm going to give you a waterproof bag to put your arm in while you want to take a shower. It might me a little embarrassing, but you really need someone to undress you and dress you every time for these two weeks. Even when you're going to the bathroom, there has to be someone to pull your jeans up and down.''

After the explanation of the doctor, Brittany's cheeks and ears are bright red. Someone has to pull her pants down when she needs to pee? Oh my God. Looking to her left, she sees Santana looking as serious as possible, though she can faintly make out the little smirk playing on her lips.

''So is everything clear Brittany? Do you have questions for us?'' The doctor asks.

''Yes, actually. For how long have I been unconscious?'' The confused blonde remembers her question she wanted to ask at the very beginning.

''You've been out for two days. We kept you in a coma, so you would be in less pain when you woke up. After day one, we kept lowering your medication supply, so we kind of knew that you would wake up either today or tomorrow.'' The doctor smiles warmly at her.

''Okay thanks doc. So when can I go home?'' She asks. The doctor takes a look at his clipboard before answering.

''Well, we need to keep an eye on your breathing for one more day, and if everything is okay, you can go home tomorrow night. I assume the lovely lady who has been here since you got here stays here with you tonight again?'' The doctor asks pointing to Santana. Santana however, blushes and looks down to her shoes.

''Uhm, yeah if that's possible I'd like to spend the night here, doctor.'' Santana says. The doctor just nods, and walks out the room, followed by what Brittany would think is his assistant.

''You didn't go home? You stayed here with me?'' Brittany asks as soon as the door closes and the two are back in their own privacy. Santana blushes and nods. She didn't want to leave. Quinn and Rachel have visited a lot of times too, but they have jobs to go to. Santana on the other hand no longer has a job, but that is kind of obvious, Brittany thinks.

''Thank you for that. But you didn't have to, you know.'' Brittany says. Her voice is still hoarse and Santana hears that. Handing Brittany her glass of water, the blonde takes a few sips and returns the glass to Santana again.

''I know. But I wanted to.'' Santana sighs. She had nothing better to do these past few days really. Plus, she was just really worried about Brittany.

''Well thank you.'' Brittany smiles gratefully. Santana smiles back and they look sweetly at each other for a few seconds, before Santana breaks the comfortable silence.

''So I guess you don't know what happened after you got shot huh?'' she asks. Brittany shakes her head no, and Santana sighs.

''Okay I'll tell you. So after you got shot, Finn got away. All by himself though, the cops are looking everywhere for him and there are 'wanted' flyers hanging everywhere. Anyway, Puck carried you outside. He just had a few scratches and bruises, fortunately. You were in a really bad condition, Britt. I was so scared, because you had lost so much blood. Rachel went with you in the ambulance and took care of you as good as she could in that moment, but you went straight to surgery when you arrived here. So I'm really glad you are okay now.'' Santana explains, her eyes watering.

Brittany uses some of her strength to scoot over to the right

''Come here.'' She points to the right of the bed. Santana looks at her questionably, but stands up.

''Get in.'' Brittany holds the blanket up. Santana gets the hint and carefully crawls in to bed with Brittany. They fumble a little with the IV which is in the way, but once Santana's head is on Brittany's chest they both are comfortable.

''You don't have to worry anymore. I'm here am I?'' Brittany whispers against Santana's full head of hair. Santana lifts her head from Brittany's chest and smiles softly at her.

''Yes. You are here now.'' With that, she brings their lips together.

**XxXxXxXx**

''Quinn! It's inappropriate to buy that!'' Rachel tells the short haired blonde who is standing with a balloon in the shape of a gun in her hand.

''Relax Rachel, I was kidding.'' Quinn explains. After a couple of minutes of walking around in the hospital's shop, Quinn and Rachel walk out with a present of their own. Quinn eventually settled on a 'get well soon' balloon, and Rachel walks next to her, holding a beautiful bouquet of flowers. They go up to the room they have visited so many times already for the past two days. But when Quinn got the call from Santana that Brittany woke up, she picked up Rachel and the two went to the hospital as soon as possible.

They walk through the quiet hallway, and stop at the room Brittany's in. It's easily recognizable, there at are two security guards sitting by the door. The FBI really makes sure that their employees are safe. A little late though, Quinn thinks as she greets the two men, and walks in the room.

When she enters the room, she doesn't know whether to laugh or to get angry. There is Santana, straddling Brittany's left thigh. And there are moans. Roaming hands. And kissing sounds. They are making out, and completely oblivious to the fact that Quinn and Rachel are now in the room.

''Ahem.'' Quinn coughs awkwardly. Santana immediately shoots up, and turns around. She takes a relieved breath when she sees it's just her roommate and the Hobbit. It would have been awkward if the doctor would walk in. She lays her head back on Brittany's good side of her chest, and hides her face in the blondes neck.

''Well hello to you too, Santana.'' Quinn smirks.

''Fuck you Q.'' Santana mumbles from Brittany's neck. Quinn just laughs, and goes to the other side of the bed to kiss Brittany on the cheek.

''Welcome back Britt. We missed you.'' She says as she ties the balloon to Brittany's hospital bed.

''Thanks Quinn. How are you?'' Brittany asks.

''I'm great thanks. I think I owe you one.'' The short blonde smirks. Brittany looks confused, but Quinn explains it.

''You saved my girl. So yeah…'' Quinn trails off. Santana looks highly amused by this.

''Aww Q-ball is being emotional! Get your cute butt over here.'' Santana holds out her arms for Quinn. The blonde walks over to the other side of the bed and hugs Santana like this is their last hug.

''You think my butt is cute?'' Quinn smirks as they pull away. Santana laughs and pushes Quinn away.

''Don't get cocky Q.'' Quinn just laughs and wraps her arm around Rachel's waist after the short brunette hugged Brittany and Santana as well.

''So when you will be home Britt?'' Rachel asks.

''Tomorrow night. They have to check my breathing one last time tonight and if that's good I'll be sleeping at home tomorrow.'' Brittany smiles.

''So how are we going to do the living situation? Should Britt and I swap places for as long as Brittany needs to be taken care of?'' Quinn asks Santana.

''Yeah I think that is the best solution. You and Rachel have work during the day, I'm unemployed as from two days ago, so while I help Britt recover I can look for jobs and keep her company. It's a win win.'' Santana says while smiling sweetly at the tall blonde. Brittany smiles back and feels her ears and cheeks heating up by the way the Latina is looking at her. She really has to plan a special date for them when she is better.

Brittany is confused about her and Santana, to be honest. What are they? Friends? Girlfriends? Friends with benefits, without the benefits? Friends who like to kiss? Brittany is just really confused by all of this. But she's happy mostly. Happy that Santana didn't get mad at her for lying about her job and she is really happy she is still alive. Oh, and of course she is happy to have Santana in her arms right now. Though breathing is harder with Santana leaning against her like that, Brittany doesn't let it show. Instead she pulls Santana closer and smells her soft hair before kissing it.

Yep, Brittany can't wait for Santana to take care of her for two whole weeks.

**XxXxXxXx**

It's two days later, on a Saturday morning when I pull up on Brittany's driveway. I brought a big suitcase and two duffel bags with me. I figured that should be more than enough clothes for two weeks. I park my car and make my way to the front door. I'm about to knock when an overly excited Rachel Berry opens the door and engulfs me in a big hug.

''Santana! We were expecting you, come on in.'' Rachel kind of screams at me. I chuckle and follow her into the living room, where Brittany is stationed on a bed, with sight on pretty much everything. I know being on bed rest sucks for her, especially with all the energy she has. But she will be fine, I hope. I'm just glad I get to live with her for two weeks. I walk over to her bed and sit beside her, just watching her watching me.

''Come here.'' She demands softly. I don't know if she wants a hug or a kiss, but I'll take my chances. I lean in to her and she closes the rest of the distance. Her lips are… Amazing. Every time my lips touches hers, it's like a shock goes through my body and my stomach releases a million butterflies. And every time she kisses me, I realize how badly I actually want to be with her. It's crazy, I don't even know her that well. But I guess we'll have two whole weeks for that.

''Morning.'' She says cutely. I smile at her.

''Morning. Look at you huh? Everyone working for you.'' I joke as Rachel walks in with her breakfast. She slides the little table attached to the bed forward, so that Brittany can easily eat her own breakfast without any help.

''I know. I feel like a Queen!'' Brittany laughs. She starts eating her breakfast while Rachel shows me around.

''So here are the glasses, plates, cups whatever you need.'' She points at two cupboards in the kitchen. I try to tell her I'm fine and I'll figure it out, but she insists on showing me around the house. I will be staying in Brittany's room, since Britt sleeps downstairs anyways. She can't walk the stairs yet. It'll raise her heartbeat and he lungs need to work harder then. She doesn't need any of the pain caused by walking the stairs.

After I brought my bags up to Brittany's room, it's time for Rachel to go to work, but she promises she'll be back later this week. I let her out, and go over to where Brittany is looking at me like a little puppy who looks at their owner, wondering what they will do with them today.

''So. Are you ready for living with me for two whole weeks?''

**Short update, I know. But I wanted to give you an update at least this week, seeing as I'll be busy the upcoming week and don't have time to update. Anyway, thanks for reading and see you guys in the next chapter, which will be the two weeks of Britt and Santana living together :D **

**Please review! Xoxo **


	11. Chapter 11

_**On with the story…**_

**XxXxXxXx**

Okay living with someone who can't do anything herself? Not always fun. Brittany makes it all seem so innocent, but she is a little devil, I know it. I've been here for a few hours now and I'm already beginning to feel like Cinderella.

_**3 hours earlier.**_

''Hey San?'' I hear Brittany call from downstairs. I am just finishing up with putting my clothes away in a small closet Rachel cleaned out for me. Wiping the sweat off of my forehead, I walk towards the stairs.

''Yeah?''

''I need to pee!''

Okay so this might be a little awkward, I thought to myself as I walked downstairs. I help Brittany get out of bed, not without any pain moans from her. It kills me seeing her like this. Weak and not being able to take care of herself.

We reach the bathroom and I open the door for her. Okay now the awkward part. I have to pull her pants down and hand her the toilet paper. When she's done, I need to pull her pants back up and pretend that everything is totally fine.

''This is going to get awkward isn't it?'' She asks me with such insecurity it breaks my heart a little.

''No, we're not going to make this awkward okay?'' I assure her. ''Besides, it's nothing I haven't seen before.'' I say with a big grin on my face. She blushes, but smiles back at me nonetheless.

''Okay now drop your pants.''

_**2 hours earlier.**_

''Hey San?''

''Hmh?'' I hum in response.

''I'm hungry.''

I stand up from where I was lounging next to her in a comfortable chair. We are watching Finding Nemo, Brittany's favorite movie apparently. Who knew such a badass FBI agent loves all things Disney?

''Okay what do you want me to cook?'' I ask.

''Hmm, mac and cheese!'' She says excitedly. God she is so adorable.

''Mac and cheese it is then.'' I say as I walk towards the kitchen. Brittany's voice stops me.

''San?''

''Yeah?'' I answer in the same tone she questions me.

''We don't have mac and cheese.''

Oh. Right, I should have known.

''Okay well I'll drop by the supermarket real quick then.'' I smile at her. She gives me a big toothy grin, like a little kid that just got their way.

As I put my leather jacket on, I walk back into the living room to grab my keys from the table.

''Anything else you want?'' I ask.

''Oh yeah, can you maybe take a few Cokes too? I like Coke.'' She smiles at me.

''Sure. Diet or regular?''

''Regular please.'' I nod, making a mental shopping list.

''Regular it is. Are you good the way you are now?'' I point at her body and the bed in general. She just grins and nods.

''I'm perfect. I'll call you when something is wrong okay?'' she says to me. I nod and says goodbye when I close the door behind me. I get in my car and accelerate out of the street.

Just as I'm maybe two blocks away, my phone rings.

_**Brittany.**_

''Britt? What's wrong?'' I ask worriedly.

''Ehm San, I dropped the remote control and now the television isn't showing Finding Nemo anymore. It switched channels.'' I can basically see her pout through the phone. I sigh, but turn the car around.

''Be right there Britt.''

_**1 hour earlier.**_

After returning the television to Finding Nemo, I am now finally in the supermarket. Once I got the mac and cheese, I figured I could just eat with her. Walking over to the drink section, I grab a couple of Coke cans and some orange soda for me. I grab some bread, milk and eggs and walk to the checkout. I don't know what we're eating tomorrow for dinner, but I'll just drive here again.

I pay the lady for my groceries and make my way to my car. Just as I put the groceries into the trunk of my car, my phone rings again.

_**Brittany.**_

I answer the phone.

''Britt, if you dropped he remote again, I'll be on my way home right now.'' I say.

''Oh well ehm... I was wondering actually if you maybe could buy me some Sour Patches? Oh, and Gummy Bears! We could eat them tonight when we watch Mulan.'' I can almost see her smile through the phone, which makes it hard for me not to smile too.

''Sure Britt, see you in a few.''

''Thanks babe, you're the best.'' I feel my cheeks heat up at the term of endearment. I kind of love it when she calls me that. Sighing, I make my way back into the supermarket.

_**Present time.**_

I'm currently in the kitchen making us dinner. I sigh as I put the pasta in the oven. Now wait for thirty minutes and dinner is served, finally. I walk to the living room, finding Brittany fast asleep on her bed.

Are you freaking kidding me?

**XxXxXxXx**

''So you don't mind being here and taking care of me?'' Brittany asks innocently as she scoops up another giant bite of mac and cheese. I woke her up when dinner was ready, even though I felt bad doing it. Girl needs to eat.

''Of course not Britt. It gives us a little time to get to know each other better.'' I wink at her. She grins back at me and happily devours her food.

''You're totally evil by the way.'' I tell her after I swallowed a bite of my mac and cheese. She looks at me questionably.

''I'm not evil.''

''Yes you are! You are this badass FBI agent, but when it comes to you being in pain you totally take advantage of it! See! Like now!'' I exclaim as I point to her puppy dog eyes she pulls.

''It's like you become a different person and it makes me feel bad for saying no, because then it feels like I kicked a puppy.'' I tell her glaring. She just keeps pouting.

''I'm not looking at you anymore until that pout is gone.'' I grumble into my bowl of food. I take a few bites without looking at her, but then I make the mistake of quickly looking up. She is still pouting and she looks like she is going to burst out in tears soon. Glossy eyes and all that.

''Britt please stop, you're not playing fair.'' I tell her.

''But… San.'' She whines.

''What?''

''Come over here and give me a kiss.''

See what I mean? Totally evil, I think as I make my way over to her.

**XxXxXxXx**

It's maybe two hours after dinner and we're currently watching Mulan. I haven't seen this one before, but I must say I'm actually enjoying it. The chick is totally badass for cutting of her hair and pretending to be a dude. And the little red lizard is totally cute. I like lizards.

''Hey San?''

''Hmh?'' I respond from my comfortable spot. After dinner Britt wanted to cuddle. Who am I to say no to that? So here I am, lying with my head on Brittany's good side of her chest.

''Do you think that I would look badass too if I'd cut my hair like that?'' She asks me innocently. I know she's kidding, but I'm playing along.

''Yeah you would. You should totally do it. Or I can do it? Do you have scissors here?'' I ask her. I feel her gulp and I can't help but grin.

''You know I was kidding right?'' She asks.

''Of course I did.'' I say as I lean up to kiss her softly. She hums happily against my lips and when we break apart we watch the movie in comfortable silence.

**XxXxXxXx**

Apparently we fell asleep on the bed, because I open my eyes to see the television showing the menu screen of Mulan. I'm still on Brittany's chest, but I decide to move my head beside her head. Since it's a one person bed, we're nose to nose. And even asleep and in the dark, she is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Sadly I have to get up quietly to turn the television off.

I walk towards the screen and push it off, when I hear Brittany move behind me. I look at her, to see her feel around for me, clearly missing my body warmth. It makes my heart melt and it takes everything I have not to jump back into the bed with her like a little girl. Instead I tiptoe back, slide under the covers and let Brittany pull me close the way she wants it.

Damn, I'm whipped. And she isn't even my girlfriend.

Yet.

**XxXxXxXx**

''San.''

…

''Santana.''

….

''Baby.'' The names are being whispered into my ear and I can feel lips grazing my ear. I shudder at the feeling, before opening my eyes. After blinking a few times, I see a pair of ocean blue eyes looking at me. Before I'm completely awake, Brittany leans forward and gives me the longest, slowest and most gentle kiss in the history of kisses.

''Good morning to you too.'' I mumble blushing as I gently pull away. She just smiles at me and nuzzles my nose with her own.

''What did I do to deserve that?'' I ask smiling. Geez, this girl makes me smile in the morning. I _**never**_ smile in the morning. I need at least two cups of black coffee to properly wake me up.

That or morning sex.

''Staying here with me tonight.'' She softly replies. ''I don't like sleeping alone, downstairs.'' She explains.

''Did you sleep comfortable though?'' I ask her. ''Nothing's bothering you?'' I ask again, pointing to her chest and lower arm. She shakes her head, no.

''I was really comfy. No, _**you **_are really comfy.'' She smiles. I can't help but smile again, this girl is too adorable.

''Good, I'm glad.''

''Hmh.'' She hums lowly. After a couple of seconds, I just watch her watching me. I see her thin lips, the cute little freckle just touching her upper lip. Her freckles on her cheeks. Her eyes, mostly. I'm constantly drawn to them. I probably could drown in them.

''Do you maybe want to talk about the other day?'' She whispers carefully. Well, that came out of nowhere.

''Not now. Let's sleep some more.'' I whisper back. I hear her sigh softly. She cuddles back into me and I know it's going to be a matter of mere minutes before I'm in my dream world again.

''San?'' She whispers.

''Yeah?''

''I have to pee.''

**XxXxXxXx**

Today Britt and I are going to play games all day. We start with Monopoly. But as every human being, we don't even finish it. I was this close to being broke, but Brittany lost interest as she started cheating. After throwing one of the small dices at her, we take a break. Brittany's vision of a break is eating junk food and watching SpongeBob. I'm cool with that.

After munching on some Cheetos, it's time for the next game. We're still side by side in Britt's bed as Brittany suggests we should play Truth or Dare. I snort at her, but when I see her face I know she is serious.

''Truth or Dare?''

''Truth.''

''Ever had sex with a client except for me?'' She asks me very forward. I almost blush, but then I realize that there is no need for that. Brittany is the only 'client' I've ever slept with. And the best lay I've ever had, I must add.

''Nope, you're the only one.'' I reply. I see a grin forming on her lips, she obviously likes that answer.

''My turn. Truth or Dare?''

''Truth.''

''Ever had sex with another stripper?'' It's my turn to be straight forward. She doesn't even change her facial expression when she tells me no. It makes me kind of giddy inside.

''Truth or Dare?'' She asks me.

''Truth.''

''How many girls have you slept with?'' I look at her, asking her silently if she really wants to know this. When she looks at me, patiently waiting for the answer, I decide to just be honest.

''14. You?'' She grins and shakes her head no.

''Ask me truth or dare first.''

''Okay. Truth or Dare?''

''Dare.''

She thinks she is clever, avoiding the question. Well, I'm clever too.

''I dare you to tell me how many girls you've slept with.'' I say mischievously.

''18.''

My jaw is probably on the floor right now. I thought I slept with a lot of girls. But Brittany beating me with four girls?

Well, actually it's not that surprising. Girl has a banging body, is gorgeous in general, and works in a uniform. Hell of a turn on for a lot of girls. Hell, it's a turn on for me too.

''Close your mouth babe, I was a promiscuous teenager and in my college years there were a lot of girls that wanted to experiment with one of the few lesbians in school.'' Brittany explains.

''I'm not mad though, I kind of figured you would have a lot of girls following you around, like love sick puppies.'' She laughs at that.

''Well I had this girl that was obsessed with me. She'd call and text me like every five minutes. Eventually I had to change my number. It became that bad she'd call in the middle of the night. So yeah, she was like the extreme version of a love sick puppy.'' Brittany jokes. I love how she is so light about subjects like that. She really lives in the now, and that's what I like so much about her. She wouldn't care about my past, which she probably already knows. Yet she doesn't bring it up. Yet she waits for me to tell her.

''Well, I kind of agree with her. You're worth it to follow around.'' I compliment slash flirt with her. She looks at me and smiles. Unconsciously we move our heads towards each other. When her breath touches my lips, I can't help but think that I wouldn't mind for one second if I'd ever fall in love with her.

I hope she feels the same.

**XxXxXxXx**

**I know I know I know…. :( Sorry for this late update guys, my life is just really busy at the moment and when I'm done with work and stuff I just want to sleep. Or listen to music till I fall asleep: P **

**So yeah, hope you liked this chapter, we're now at two days of living together, still 12 to go! Do you guys have some ideas for the next chapters? What would Britt and San do when Brittany can't really do much? I love to hear your ideas! **

**Xoxo.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, a quick note before starting with the next chapter. I want to thank you guys so much for still reading this story, even when I don't always have the time to write and making you guys wait for a long time. So I just wanted to thank you, and I hope you ALL leave a review! That would be awesome: D Enjoy ;) **

_**On with the story…**_

I'm currently in the kitchen making us a nice Sunday dinner. Q is coming over with her midget, so it's going to be a fun night. That is, if Rachel is going to act normal for once. Brittany is sitting at the kitchen table, chopping up onions. She got super excited when I asked for her help. I know it must suck to lie in bed all day, so every little thing she can do makes her happy.

''San I'm finished, is it good like this?'' She asks me while showing me the little cubes she cut. I walk over to her and take the chopping board out of her hands.

''Perfect.'' I say. I lean in towards her and she happily kisses my lips. I throw the onions in the pan and stir them a little when they begin to sizzle.

''Can you cut the cucumber too? It's for the salad.'' I ask her, making her nod furiously. I hand her the now clean cutting board, a sharp knife and a whole cucumber.

''Just slice the whole thing up, okay?''

''Yes boss.'' She jokes. I smile before checking the meat and the vegetables. Everything is going the way it's supposed to be going. The meat needs to slowly bake for about five minutes, then in the oven for another thirty. The vegetarian lasagna for Rachel is already in the oven, almost done. Damn, I should audition for Masterchef or something, I smile to myself. I look around and put some of the dishes in the dishwasher.

When I turn around to see how Brittany's doing, she is already looking up at me. I smile at her and walk over to the table to grab the cutting board.

''Britt?''

''Yes?'' She asks innocently.

''Where did half the cucumber go?'' I look at her just in time to see her swallow the last piece.

**XxXxXxXx**

After a quick trip to the grocery store (again) to get a new cucumber and vanilla ice cream for Brittany, who all of a sudden doesn't like chocolate ice cream anymore, I set the table, with some help from Brittany who slowly walks around the table to put the knives, forks and spoons in place.

Just as we finish setting the table, the bell rings.

''I got it.'' Brittany says. She slowly gets up from where she was sitting at the table and makes her way to the door. I take the meat out of the oven and place it in the middle of the table. The salad is already standing there, along with a bowl of mashed potatoes. Now all I need to grab is my home made dressing for the salad and Rachel's lasagna and we're good to go.

I hear Quinn and Rachel asking Britt how she's doing.

''…great, the nurse is coming tomorrow to refresh the bandages.'' I pick up the last part of her sentence. The table is finally set and it looks pretty damn good if I say so myself.

''Wow San, you have outdone yourself!'' Quinn exclaims happily as she comes up to hug me. I hug her back quickly before pushing her slightly.

''Shut up Q-ball, you have tasted my food plenty of times. And it's true. Quinn and I used to have big Sunday dinners all the time. Quinn is a pretty decent cook herself, so it was always lots of good food on a Sunday.

Rachel walks in along with Brittany and I can tell Britt is happy to see her best friend again. Her cheeks are red from laughing; apparently Rachel can be funny when she wants to. Or Britt is just laughing at her, which makes way more sense.

They all take place at the table, Rachel and Quinn on one side, Britt and me on the other side.

''Well, enjoy guys.'' I announce. I scoop up for Brittany and I, Rachel happily munches on her lasagna and Quinn is eating the steak like she hasn't had anything to eat for the last two days. Brittany is more interested in the cucumber than the salad itself, but I smile at her anyway.

''You're staring San.'' Quinn mumbles through her huge bites of steak. Instantly I feel my cheeks heat up, but I glare at the blonde sitting across from me.

''I wasn't, focus on your food Q.'' I grumble. I hear Rachel snicker and glare at her too.

''What hobbit?''

''Oh nothing Santana, absolutely nothing. Except your loving puppy eyes for Brittany could probably be seen from approximately the moon. Which is technically impossible, seeing as a human being can't see that sharp.''

''Well thanks for this delighting anatomy class Berry, and it would be very interesting if I would have actually paid attention to anything you said. Instead I was so distracted by your enormous beak, that I wondered if you can actually crack seeds with it.''

Brittany bursts out laughing, but Quinn doesn't look amused. Actually, she looks pissed. Oh well, she knows I am only kidding, right?

''S, do you _**have**_ to be so rude to my girlfriend?'' Quinn says irritated. ''Because she hasn't been nothing but nice to you, yet all you do is make fun of her height! Newsflash, you're only an inch or two taller.'' Quinn bites back at me. And this time it's not that I didn't listen because it didn't interest me, but did Quinn just call Rachel her…?

''Q?''

''What now Santana? If you want to apologize, do it to Rachel please.'' She mumbles.

''Did you just say that Rachel is your girlfriend?'' Brittany blurts out. Quinn and Rachel's heads shoot up and blush simultaneously.

''Well… yeah. We made it official last night.'' Quinn smiles. She carefully takes Rachel's hand and Rachel is smiling so hard I could actually count all of her teeth. I look to my right at Brittany, who is smiling with so much adoration in her eyes, that it makes me want to ask her a certain question right here, right now.

It wouldn't be the most romantic thing to do though. But it _**does**_ make me realize how badly I want Brittany to be my girlfriend. And I realize I better figure something out soon, because she will be recovered soon. Lots of girls would find her attractive, I bet. I mean we kiss on a daily base and we cuddle a lot. That's got to stand for something, right?

…Right?

**XxXxXxXx**

After dinner we make our way to the living room. Quinn and Rachel are comfortable together on one of the loveseats, while Britt and I are snuggled up in her bed. She was getting tired and sore after dinner, so I gave her the pills she needs. It'll only be an hour before she is knocked out now.

We talk about how Quinn asked Rachel to be her girl. Apparently Q-ball has some romance in her, because if you know Rachel you know she loves being serenaded. And that's exactly what Quinn did. Well, a little more original. But that's not what I find interesting right now. What's on my mind since dinner is how am I going to ask Brittany to be mine? It has to be original, yet Brittany-ish. As I'm thinking it through I see Rachel looking lovingly at Brittany, who is now fast asleep. I carefully make my way out of the bed and whisper to Q and her hobbit that it's time for them to go.

Before they leave however, Quinn pulls me apart when Rachel is using the bathroom real quick.

''When are you going to make it official?'' She asks me. Damnit, am I _**that**_ obvious? I sigh.

''I don't know yet Q; I mean I don't even know if she likes me like that. What if she thinks that this is some weird friends with benefits thing?'' I ask insecurely. Quinn grabs my shoulders and forces me to look at her.

''Listen to me. That girl is absolutely crazy about you and I know you feel the same. So please grow a pair and ask this girl the freaking question before I do it for you.

''You so wouldn't Q.'' I narrow my eyes at her.

''You know I would, so just ask her okay? It's yes or yes.'' With that, she walks towards Rachel who just returned from the bathroom. We say our goodbyes and when I close the door behind them I take a deep breath.

Time to ask Brittany to be my girlfriend.

**XxXxXxXx**

Asking Brittany to be my girl? Yeah, no. When Brittany woke up from her sleep a few hours later, she asked me if I could come cuddle with her, which I did of course. But when I was about to ask her the question, she already had fallen asleep again.

So here I am, lying in the arms of the girl that I'm crazy about, yet I can't bear myself to ask her. And I don't even know why I'm afraid to ask her. I mean I always speak my mind, whether I hurt people with my words or not. Yet this girl, no, _**woman**_ makes me feel like a whole different version of myself. A better, sophisticated version. Not the girl that was forced into the stripping business. But a girl that is worthy.

I hope I am worthy of Brittany.

**XxXxXxXx**

When we wake up the next morning, Brittany decides she needs a shower because the nurse can show up any minute now to refresh her bandages. So here I am, naked, with Brittany who is equally naked except for the big shower bag over her arm, to protect it from the water. We're standing close and it's intimate. Her good hand is on my stomach, caressing it gently. It's driving me insane. If she wasn't seriously injured I would have let her touch me in a different way, more sexual. Her hand seems to have a mind on its own, because she slowly steps closer me, our stomachs almost touching. Her hand is now on my lower back, her thumb is caressing my back dimples. I carefully lift my hands to my head to run them through my wet hair.

Her left hand pulls her closer to me and when she dips down to kiss my neck, my eyes roll back into my head. Carefully I put my arms around her neck and pull her into me. She groans a little when I realize I'm hugging her a little too tight and her ribs are getting squashed. When I release my string hold she can breathe again and continues kissing my pulse point.

No words are spoken during this, but when her tongue comes out to play with my skin, I can't help but let out a small _**uhh**_. I hate that I can't touch her the way I want to. Her heart rate can't go up too much. But letting her tease me like this isn't going to work either. When her hand squeezes my right butt cheek I carefully take a step back. Her eyes are still closed and her lips are still pouted. It almost makes me want to step back into her arms and kiss till the water turns cold.

Almost. When she opens her eyes and looks at me, confused, I take her cheeks in my hands and kiss her one last time before grabbing the shampoo bottle.

''You know it's not fair when you tease me and I'm not allowed to touch you back you know.'' I say softly as I squirt some of the shampoo on my hands and motion for her to turn around. I massage the shampoo into her hair and I hear her sigh.

''I can't help myself.''

''So I've noticed.''

I let her rinse out the shampoo before washing my own hair and rinsing it. Who knew taking a shower was so hard?

**XxXxXxXx**

After our intimate shower, the nurse came and changed Brittany's bandages. That went… okay? I guess. Nurse Rhodes was kind of touchy feely with Brittany. I know it's a nurse and she is supposed to touch her, but I kind of felt possessive when she smiled a little too friendly at Britt while changing her chest bandages and shoulder patch. I think I was friendly to her though, I only called her a bitch in my mind. About twenty times, but still.

**XxXxXxXx**

Right now we're making arts and crafts. I know, it's silly, but Britt insisted we should make our own postcards.

''You'll never know when we can use one San. We can make Christmas cards, birthday cards, you name it!'' She had exclaimed happily. Who am I to say no to that? So after a trip to the store to get everything we need to make postcards, we're now at the dinner table. There is glue and colored paper everywhere. Brittany is already finished with her second card. Me on the other hand, I am trying to figure out how to make my card. What do I put on it? I like Christmas, but it's a little too early for that now. I'm messing around a little bit, before I realize what I'm making. It's a white card, with red and pink hearts all over it. I begin to smile when I know what I want to make.

**XxXxXxXx**

I managed to make 3 cards, one Christmas card, one get better soon card my card for Brittany. I hid it though, and told Brittany I'm just not that creative. Brittany however, made like 5 cards. One with cats all over them, one birthday card, one card with Rachel and Quinn on it, one with unicorns and one with all kinds of music things on them. Lyrics, music notes and a small printed picture of Beyoncé.

After cleaning up all the mess we made, I put the cards away and order us some Chinese take-out. Brittany's body is getting tired again and I can see it frustrates her. I lead her to her bed and when she lies down I snuggle into her good side.

''Ugh I hate this.'' She sighs.

''You _**do **_know that you just got shot a few days ago right? Your body is going to need a long recovery for that.'' I tell her. She hums and runs her fingers through my hair, but I can tell she hates being weak.

''I know. I just don't like that my body is getting so tired so fast. I used to run 5 miles every day and work out at the gym twice a week. Now I can't even do arts and crafts for an afternoon or I'm already worn out.'' She explains. It kind of breaks my heart. But no matter how much she tells me it sucks, I won't let her do anything that might danger her recovery.

''You'll be back to running in no time. Just be patient please.'' I kiss her cheek and I see her blush.

''Only for you.''

**XxXxXxXx**

We ate dinner in bed while watching some random cartoons and TV shows. I kind of love laying my head on her chest, even if I have to be careful. I smile when she asks if we have desert.

Time for my plan.

I walk to the kitchen and get vanilla ice cream from the freezer. I try to make it look as professional as possible when I serve the ice with chocolate crisps. I get the card from the drawer I hid it in, and place it on her plate. When I finish with my own desert I walk towards her with our plates in my hands. I blush when I hand over hers, but I really hope she'll like what I made for her.

**XxXxXxXx**

Brittany looks surprised when I hand over her plate. Her grin becomes the biggest one I've seen so far when she slowly takes the card from her plate and opens it. Inside the card I drew hearts all over, and put the classic heart with the letters **B+S. **I know, it's cheesy but I can't help it with her.

Oh God, she reading it. She's reading the little message I wrote in it.

_**Dear Brittany,**_

_**I know we don't know each other for very long, but I already feel at home when I'm with you. I really, really like you and I hope you like me the same. So I guess there is something I want to ask you. Look up gorgeous. **_

I know she's finished reading my message. Quickly I take the big candy ring from behind my back and hold it in front of her.

''Brittany. Crazy dorky girl, hot and mature FBI agent. Will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?''

**XxXxXxXx**

**Cliffhanger! I'm sorry, but I gotta keep you guys interested somehow: P **

**So please tell me if you loved it, hated it, have some advice for me or suggestions for the next chapter and I'll try my best to update a little quicker! Xoxo **


	13. Chapter 13

''I thought you'd never ask.'' She says with a purr before grabbing the collar of my shirt and pulls me up to her level and connects our lips. The kiss, _damn, _it feels so good to kiss her as my freaking _girlfriend!_ She does that thing where she smiles into the kiss and it drives me wild. I kiss her back feverishly for as long as I can, making her grab onto me even tighter. However when air becomes a problem, I pull back with my eyes still closed.

''So I take that as a yes?'' I whisper against her lips. I feel her nod before reconnecting our lips again. It's very sweet, no tongue involved. Just lips sliding against lips, small pecks in between. I can't help but hum as she gives me one final peck and leans back on her bed. I lay beside her, and curl up to her side. We cuddle for a while when she speaks up.

''Can we go upstairs to my bed? I want to be in a big bed with my _girlfriend._'' She whispers that last word in my hair and it causes a big grin to appear on my face.

''Well if you sure you can walk the stairs then yes, I would love to be in my bed with my girlfriend.'' I purr back. We can't seem to get rid of the grins on our faces when she slowly walks the stairs, me behind her for support. When we finally reach the top of the stairs, Brittany grabs my hand and leads me towards her bedroom. When we enter it, she releases my hand and goes to sit on the edge of the bed, crooking her finger in a 'come hither' motion, which I do. Carefully straddling her lap, she wraps her arms around my lower back and plays with the bare skin she finds there, while my hands find my way around her neck and play with the little hairs there.

''So, what is the plan?'' She whispers as she nuzzles my jaw with her nose. Her breath hits my neck and it makes the shivers run down my spine. God, I want her so much right now but I can't.

''Well plan A is out the window.'' I whisper back, making her whine. ''But plan B is also really good I think. Lay down.''

She does as I told her and I walk over to the television and turn it on.

''Beauty and Beast, Lion King or Sleeping Beauty?''

''Sleeping Beauty!''

**XxXxXxXx**

Were halfway through the movie when Britt catches my attention. She looks at me with those soft blue eyes and smiles at me softly.

''What?'' I ask, feeling my cheeks heat up a little.

''I dunno. I just can't believe you're finally mine. And by the way, now that we are girlfriends, I should totally take you out on a date when my lung is healed well enough so we can have hot passionate lady sex when the date comes to an end.'' She says deadly serious.

''You're thinking you can get into my pants after the first date Pierce?'' I joke.

''I got in your pants before we were even dating, _Lopez.''_ She says confidently. I gasp at her bluntness and I can't help the blush that creeps upon my cheeks. I scoot closer to her nonetheless, just because her body is so comfy.

''So a date huh? Is it going to be a surprise?''

''Hmm.'' She hums as she combs my hair with her fingers. ''Totally.''

''Cool.'' I mumble, feeling a little drowsy from being surrounded by Brittany's warmth.

It takes me about five minutes to fall asleep.

**XxXxXxXx**

When Brittany wakes up the next morning, she notices Santana isn't in her bed anymore. Getting out of bed, she makes her way downstairs and into the kitchen. On the counter lays a little note.

_Went out to get some groceries and breakfast. See you soon, girlfriend. Xx Santana_

Smiling at the note, she walks over to the coffee table and picks up her phone. Scrolling through her contacts, she taps the name she is looking for, puts the device to her ear and wait till the person picks up.

''_You go for Puckerman.'' _

''What's up Puck, it's Pierce here.''

''_Pierce! My favorite co-worker, how are you? All healed up?'' _Puck asks her excitedly.

''Almost. Though I don't know when I will be able to work on the street again, so I need to know a few things so I can figure it out. About Hudson and Flannigan.'' Brittany clarifies.

''_Sure thing Pierce, tell me what to do and I'll mail it to you.'' _

''Okay cool, I'll mail the info I need from you to you as well. Take care Noah.''

''_Gotcha Pierce. Stay safe!''_ He says as he hangs up.

Brittany's working on her mail to Puck when she hears the front door open, and instantly her mood is ten thousand percent better.

''Honey I'm home!'' Santana shouts happily.

''In here!'' Brittany grins from behind her laptop on the couch. When Santana comes into view, her breath hitches. How can someone look so goddamn attractive in Brittany's _sweatpants? _She doesn't know the answer, but she is definitely liking the way Santana looks right now very much. Her hair is tied in a messy bun, she wears no makeup, but wears a big pair of square sunglasses on the tip of her nose. She throws her keys on the kitchen table and goes to unpack the groceries. Brittany stands up as soon as she's send the mail to Puck, and walks over to Santana, wrapping her arms around Santana's waist from behind, moving her hair to the side and kissing the bare skin she finds there.

''Hmm, I missed you in bed this morning.''

''Britt I had to get us breakfast.'' Santana says with her eyes closed, clearly enjoying the things Brittany is doing with her mouth right now.

''Did you know I feel much better? Stronger too.'' Brittany mumbles as she continues her assault on Santana's neck.

''Good for you babe, but I'm not risking your lung collapsing again when we have sex.'' Santana half moans out when Brittany's fingers make their way under Santana's button down shirt. Unable to not stop if this is going any further, Santana turns around and quickly walks to the other side of the table.

''No funny business officer Pierce.'' Santana says as she makes an 'I see you' gesture with her fingers, pointing them towards her eyes and then towards Brittany. Brittany just chuckles and finishes unpacking the groceries and puts them in the fridge.

''So. Breakfast?''

**XxXxXxXx**

''So what do you want to do now that you're officially not a stripper anymore? Still expecting another lap dance from you soon by the way.'' Brittany asks her as they are munching on some waffles in front of the television. Brittany insisted on making Santana breakfast and seeing as waffles are the only thing she can make, breakfast is waffles.

''I really don't know yet. I think I'll get a temporary job as a waitress or something until I figure out what I really want. And don't worry babe, you'll get one soon.'' Santana purrs as she feeds Brittany a piece of her waffle.

''I love it when you call me babe.'' Brittany says, chewing on the waffle. Santana kisses her cheek in response before settling into Brittany's side.

_Bzz bzz. _

''Can you pass me my phone please?'' Brittany asks Santana, pointing to her phone on the table.

''Sure.''

Santana grabs Brittany's phone and hands it towards the blonde, who sees that she has one new mail incoming. _Puckerman. _

She opens the mail and reads what Puck send her.

_Pierce, _

_Here are the things you asked for. Good luck with it. If you need help, let me know. _

_Puck. _

There are two documents attached to the mail. She decides to read it later, because right now she wants to spend some time with Santana before they send her back to work.

''Work?'' Santana asks her. The shorter girl looks up at Brittany from where her head was laying on her chest. It is that moment where Brittany feels her heart explode with so many emotions that she almost burst out in tears. The Latina's eyes look like huge puppy dog eyes and she looks just so adorably cute that Brittany feels like she can't held responsible for leaning over and connects their lips in a searing kiss. Unable to keep her tongue in her mouth, Brittany slides hers to connects with Santana's, making her moan into Brittany's mouth. Santana decides to make herself more comfortable and climbs on Brittany's lap, effectively straddling her and weaving her hands through soft blond hair.

Brittany's hands make their way towards Santana's ass and squeeze. Goddamn, Santana's ass is so damn sexy, she could touch it all day.

''Yeah. But I'm not thinking about that now.'' Brittany says as she runs her hands all over Santana's back. However Santana already sees this getting out of control and detaches Brittany's lips of her neck and goes to sit on the other couch.

''Britt we can't. Yet. We need to go see what the doctor says in two days, then maybe you can start doing physical activities again.'' Santana says with a wink and stands up towards the kitchen.

''We're having pasta with shrimp and broccoli for dinner, does that sound good?'' She calls from the kitchen.

''Sounds delicious. Just like you.'' Comes from behind Santana.

''Britt I –''

''Know I know babe. I just want to help cook okay?'' Brittany says innocently. Santana rolls her eyes but hands Brittany an apron and goes to explain how to peel the shrimp and clean the broccoli while she makes the fresh pasta.

''So can we still make out at least?''

**XxXxXxXx**

_**Wednesday morning.**_

After two more torturous days, Brittany´s doctor appointment is finally here. She´s been teasing me at least 40 hours out of the past 48, and i´m done. Well not done with her of course, but done being sexually frustrated. I _need _sex. Like, right now. Well, okay, technically not right now, cause that would be like a public offend or something. Anyway, after waiting for about ten minutes, she can come into the doctor´s office.

When she returns about fifteen minutes later, she has a huge smile on her face and I can´t help but smile back. A smiling Brittany is always good. She kisses me and tugs me towards the exit.

''What did the doctor say babe?'' I ask her while she is still tugging me towards her car.

''Firstly I'm gonna race my car home because I'm allowed drive again, and after that I'm going to make love to my girlfriend all night long because the doc gave me the heads up on physical activities. Apparently I recover really quickly from injuries.'' She tells me with a wink before getting in the car.

Hell yes. Santana Lopez is getting laid tonight.

**Okay okay okay okay I know! And I'm soooo sorry! But I have a legit excuse for not updating and it's not something I can share with you guys, unfortunately. I've been extremely busy with school and work also, and I kinda had a writers block. I will however try to update next week again. Thanks so much for bearing with me and leave a review with thoughts about this chapter! Oh, and of course the next chapter picks right back up where I left it ;)**

**Xoxo. **


End file.
